L'espoir fait vivre
by Shadow's squill
Summary: Kakashi sort à peine de l'hôpital qu'il se retrouve sous étroite surveillance pour son étrange comportement. Le verdict tombe: il a été l'objet d'une expérience qui changea sa vie; une expérience dangereuse et irréversible. Comment s'en sortira t-il?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! **

**J'ai supprimé mon one-shot pour l'ajouter aux chapitres de ma fic puisqu'il en est le prologue. Il devait être unique comme un vrai one-shot mais finalement, je lui ai donné une suite. xD Je l'ai remanié, en changé le titre... **

**Les indications entre crochets sont les soundtracks que j'ai ajoutées pour donner du réalisme à mon récit. En général, je mets les liens mais sur fanfiction, on ne peut pas. --'**

**J'crois que j'ai tout dit. xD [Juste un truc! En général, je publie à la semaine mais vu que c'ey bientôt, Noël, j'peux faire une exception. x)]**

**Résumé officiel [Qui rentre pas dans les limites du résumé de fanfiction. --']: **

**Il s'était écoulé un mois depuis le sauvetage de Kakashi.  
Ce dernier sortait à peine de l'hôpital et se retrouvait déjà sous étroite surveillance.  
Naruto, volontaire pour ce faire, et Sakura, désignée d'office par  
Tsunade, remarquèrent bien vite un changement en leur sensei qui agissait  
bizarrement. Bientôt, il apparut qu'Orochimaru ait pratiqué une expérience sur le  
ninja copieur, une expérience dangereuse et irréversible. Naruto et  
Sakura feront tout pour aider leur sensei à recouvrer une vie normale.  
Kakashi pourra également compter sur le souvenir d'une personne qui lui était chère...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Je n'écris que pour mon propre plaisir.**

* * *

**Vie  
**

[Naruto's daily life]

Konoha, Chez Ichiraku

Iruka était assis au comptoir du restaurant. Il attendait quelqu'un. Naruto plus précisément. Ce dernier était rentré de mission peu de temps auparavant. Son ancien sensei l'avait invité afin de discuter des progrès que celui-ci a fait et, également, pour prendre des nouvelles. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Iruka était conscient de l'estime de Naruto à son égard. Il avait été le premier à le reconnaitre pour ce qu'il était alors que tout le monde le méprisait pour être le démon renard qui avait failli détruire le village treize ans auparavant. Iruka avait d'abord, comme tout le monde, détesté Naruto qui portait en lui le responsable de la mort de ses parents. Cependant, après avoir eu Naruto comme élève, il avait appris à le connaitre. Il l'avait reconnu parce qu'il était exactement comme lui. Tous les deux étaient orphelins. Tous les autres les ignoraient, les méprisaient. Ils avaient fait les pitres pour qu'on s'intéresse à eux. Mais, ça ne les rendait pas plus heureux. Iruka sortit de ses pensées. Teuchi l'interpellait. Le chunin lui dit qu'il attendait Naruto. Ce chenapan était d'ailleurs en retard. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Le retard ne lui ressemblait même pas du tout surtout quand il s'agissait d'une invitation à manger des nouilles. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait? Justement quand on pense au loup! Naruto s'installa à côté de son ancien sensei.

_ Excusez mon retard, Iruka-sensei, dit le jeune genin. J'ai été retenu à l'hôpital lorsque j'ai été voir Shikamaru.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit le sensei. Je ne savais pas que Shikamaru était à l'hôpital.

_ Il vient de rentrer de mission. Il y a eu du grabuge en chemin. Ils sont tombés dans une embuscade. Ils ont réussi à s'en sortir mais pas sans mal.

Tout en écoutant Naruto, Iruka avait commandé les plats. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

_ Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Demanda Iruka.

_ Je continue à m'entrainer avec Ero-sennin.

_ Ero-sennin?

_ Il m'a appris des nouvelles techniques comme le rasengan et l'invocation de crapauds.

«Jiraiya lui a vraiment appris ces techniques? Si Naruto les maitrise, c'est qu'il a évolué. Et pas qu'un peu. Décidément, ce garçon est vraiment imprévisible. » (Iruka Umino)

_ Tu as bien progressé depuis ton départ de l'académie. Tu ne sembles plus être l'éternel dernier de la classe.

_ Non. Mon rêve de surpasser l'Hokage me permet de ne jamais abandonner que ce soit en combat ou en entrainement. Avec cette détermination, je peux me surpasser.

_ Et tu manques de te faire tuer à chaque fois, imbécile! s'exclama une voix derrière le genin.

*PAF* Un coup sur la tête permit de calmer le fanfaron.

_ Argh! Ero-sennin! S'écria Naruto.

_ J't'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

_ Que faites vous dans le coin, Jiraiya? Demanda Iruka.

_ Je peux te parler en privé? Dit le ninja légendaire en gardant un œil sur Naruto.

Intrigué, Iruka se leva et suivit Jiraiya. Naruto, curieux, essaya de les suivre mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, les deux adultes avaient disparu.

[Mission]

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Iruka.

_ Je pars en mission. J'ai besoin de Naruto.

_ Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé devant lui?

_ Je ne peux pas lui en révéler l'objet. S'il le savait, il ne saurait pas rester concentré.

_ Ça semble être sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Tsunade a réussi un appel de détresse de Kakashi, il y a quelques jours. Elle a immédiatement envoyé une équipe des forces spéciales. Malheureusement, ils se sont fait massacrer comme des bleus. Quant à Kakashi, il est introuvable. S'il a lancé un S.O.S., c'est qu'il est vraiment en très mauvaise posture. Voilà pourquoi Tsunade a fait appel à moi.

_ Pourquoi me dire tout ça à moi?

_ Je savais que tu serais avec Naruto. Et puis, j'ai besoin de vous. Pour cette mission, j'ai besoin de quelques jounins. Naruto est un genin très prometteur , c'est vrai. Mais, il est bien trop excité en mission. J'assure nos arrières. Trouvez Asuma, Kurenai et Gaï. Si vous ne trouvez pas Gaï, vous le remplacerez dans notre formation.

_ Bien.

Le message passé, Iruka se lança à la recherche de ses compagnons tandis que Jiraiya s'occupa de prévenir Naruto qu'une nouvelle mission se profile.

_ Une nouvelle mission! Chouette! S'écria le genin tout joyeux.

_ Naruto, tu as dix minutes pour te préparer à partir.

Naruto commença à partir en courant et sautant comme un fou sous l'effet de la joie.

_ Je pars en mission! Youhou!

_ Naruto! L'interpella Jiraiya.

Surpris par cette interpellation, Naruto s'arrêta et se retourna.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il.

_ La mission dans laquelle nous nous sommes engagés va être périlleuse. Il faut que tu restes calme et que tu ne te fasses pas remarquer. Sinon, on y passera tous.

_ D'accord.

Naruto semblait avoir compris la gravité de la situation par les simples mots de Jiraiya. Dans quoi se sont-ils engagés? Voilà une question qui tourmentait Naruto. En sortant de chez lui, il rencontra Sakura.

_ Naruto? Tu t'en vas? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ Ero-sennin nous a dégoté une nouvelle mission.

_ Tu es au courant pour Kakashi-sensei?

_ Au courant de quoi? Demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Le cinquième Hokage est en train de rassembler une équipe pour aller le chercher. Il a envoyé son chien, Pakkun, au village. Il est venu demander de l'aide. Depuis, plus de nouvelles.

_ Kakashi-sensei est en danger! Merci, Sakura!

Et Naruto de partir en courant vers l'entrée du village où il y retrouva Jiraiya accompagné d'Asuma et Kurenai.

_ Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu que Kakashi-sensei était en danger?! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que c'était pour le sauver que nous partions en mission?!

[Glued State]

Naruto n'obtint pas de réponse. Il remarqua que les jounins ainsi que son sensei avaient l'air inquiet. De même qu'Iruka qui se joignit à eux. Le jeune genin n'ajouta rien. Ça semblait vraiment sérieux. Il devait sauver Kakashi! Jiraiya leur donna des instructions et ils partirent. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus strict. Les cinq ninjas de Konoha étaient sur leur garde. Et s'il leur arrivait la même chose qu'à l'équipe des forces spéciales? Leur mission était de retrouver Kakashi et de le ramener au village. Par qui s'était-il fait attaquer? S'il ne pouvait rentrer par ses propres moyens, c'est que ses adversaires l'avaient bien torturé. Était-ce Itachi Uchiwa? Un autre membre de l'Akatsuki? Orochimaru? Si tel était le cas, ils n'auraient aucune chance de les battre même avec Jiraiya dans leur formation. La première fois qu'ils avaient combattu contre Orochimaru, ils avaient tous failli y rester. Itachi était tellement fort qu'il a mis K.O. Kakashi et Sasuke. Ils étaient restés hors jeu un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que Tsunade rentre à Konoha et les remette sur pied. Ils étaient vraiment très puissant. L'équipe de Jiraiya poursuivait son chemin.

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua Kurenai.

_ Là! S'exclama Naruto.

[Scene of a disaster]

Il désignait une clairière. Celle-ci était complètement dévastée. Du sang jonchait le sol. Beaucoup de sang. Peut-être même trop. Des trous étaient creusés partout.

_ Il s'est battu avec la rage d'un lion, constata Jiraiya.

Naruto n'ajouta rien. Il savait que son sensei se battrait jusqu'au bout. Un reflet attira son attention. Ils descendirent dans la clairière pour recueillir des indices. Naruto se dirigea vers le reflet qui l'avait intrigué. Il s'agissait d'un bandeau frontal à l'effigie de Konoha. Il était abimé et couvert de sang.

_ C'est celui de Kakashi.

_ Pakkun? S'étonna Naruto.

_ Avec le peu de chakra et d'énergie qui lui restait, il m'a invoqué pour que je prévienne l'Hokage. J'ai perdu la trace de Kakashi ici. Je vous attendais. Ce qui s'est passé ici est terrible. Si nous n'intervenons pas, il y aura des morts.

_ Pakkun, sais-tu où est Kakashi? Demanda Iruka.

_ Il n'est pas très loin. Je sens sa présence. Il faut se dépêcher.

Naruto ramassa le bandeau frontal de Kakashi. Il le mit dans sa poche. Iruka était certain que le genin n'avait pas saisi le sous-entendu de la phrase de Pakkun. «Il y aura des morts». Kakashi était vraiment mal en point et c'est lui qui allait mourir.

_ Dites, Iruka-sensei, si Kakashi-sensei était en danger et qu'il a demandé de l'aide, pourquoi a-t-il continué à poursuivre les ennemis?

_ Il ne les a pas suivis. Ils l'ont enlevé.

_ Pakkun, dans quel état est Kakashi? demanda l'ermite aux crapauds.

_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'était pris une bonne raclée. Il n'était plus capable de se défendre. Je ressens sa présence mais le signal est très faible.

_ Nous devons agir au plus vite! S'exclama Asuma.

_ On reprend notre formation. Pakkun passe devant avec moi. Son flair va nous permettre de retrouver Kakashi plus rapidement.

_ D'accord, dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Ils se remirent en route. Le temps pressait. Selon les paroles de Pakkun, Kakashi ne pourrait pas attendre l'arrivée des secours très longtemps. Ils progressaient rapidement. Ils étaient à présent loin de Konoha. La pluie commençait à tomber. Mauvais signe. La pluie allait effacer l'odeur de Kakashi. Il serait alors impossible de le retrouver et ça en serait fini de lui. La team Jiraiya s'arrêta d'un coup. Comme ils le redoutaient, la pluie avait effacé l'odeur. Ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas abandonner Kakashi. Ils devaient continuer à le chercher.

_ Quelque chose me semble bizarre. Ces types doivent savoir qu'on les poursuit depuis l'intervention des forces spéciales. Pourtant, ils n'ont posé aucun piège, observa Asuma.

_ J'ai fait cette observation également, avoua Kurenai.

_ La nuit va bientôt tomber. Ils vont devoir s'arrêter pour se reposer. Ils vont poser des pièges autour de leur campement. Pakkun et Iruka, partez en éclaireurs. En attendant, nous allons nous installer ici pour la nuit, dit le chef de l'équipe.

_ Bien reçu, répondit le chunin désigné.

Iruka et Pakkun se dispersèrent. Kurenai et Asuma posèrent des pièges autour de leur campement tandis que Jiraiya et Naruto installèrent ce dernier avant de s'atteler à préparer à manger.

_ Dites, Jiraiya-sensei, est-ce que vous pensez que Kakashi-sensei est… Enfin, qu'il est…

_ Je ne pense pas que Kakashi soit mort, répond l'intéressé, surpris par le fait que Naruto l'ait appelé par son prénom. Du moins, pas encore. Quoiqu'on en dise, c'est un grand ninja et il se battra. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils l'ont enlevé mais Kakashi cherchera avant tout à protéger Konoha. Si c'est l'Akatsuki qui le retient, c'est toi qu'il va protéger.

Du côté de Pakkun et d'Iruka…

_ Je le sens à nouveau. Ils ne sont plus très loin.

_ Là bas!

[Naruto Sadness and Sorrow]

Iruka désigna un filet de fumée quelques mètres plus loin. Lentement, ils s'approchèrent du campement des ennemis. Iruka resta en retrait tandis que Pakkun, lui, tenta de s'infiltra dans le campement. Plus il s'approchait, plus le sentiment d'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. Il remarqua peu de pièges mais ceux-ci étaient bien élaborés. Si bien que s'il avait été homme, il ne les aurait sans doute pas sentis. Le campement était désert. Bizarre. Peut-être posaient-ils d'autres pièges? Pakkun sentait que Kakashi n'était plus très loin. Il sentait aussi qu'il était de plus en plus faible. Tout en restant sur ses gardes, le chien s'approcha de l'arbre le plus proche du campement. Ce fut là qu'il retrouva son maitre, étendu à plat ventre à même le sol. Son état était pire qu'il ne le pensait avec des battements cardiaques irréguliers et une respiration toute aussi irrégulière. Il était couvert de sang. Celui-ci coulait sans relâche de blessures plus ou moins importantes. Il n'était pas surveillé contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire mais il était pieds et poings liés. Inconscient également. Pakkun s'approcha un peu plus de son compagnon. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état. Comme s'il avait senti que son fidèle chien était là, Kakashi ouvrit les yeux. Il essaya de se redresser mais sans grand succès. Chaque mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement tellement il lui était douloureux de bouger.

_ T'en fais pas, vieux frère. On va te sortir de là. Tiens le coup quelques heures de plus.

[Need to be strong]

Un shuriken vint se planter dans l'arbre au pied duquel Kakashi était couché. Un deuxième vint percuter Kakashi de plein fouet. Le jeune ninja copieur de Konoha eut une nouvelle expectoration de sang.

_ Ughh… Gémit-il.

_ Tiens bon.

Et Pakkun de filer en quatrième vitesse laissant Kakashi à son triste sort.

_ Hé, bien, Kakashi, je vous croyais plus résistant, fit la voix désormais familière de Kabuto.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Tu me veux?

_ Je dois t'éliminer. Mais, je vais faire ça le plus lentement possible pour te laisser le temps de sentir ta souffrance. Mais, puisque tu résistes si bien, tu pourrais être le corps qu'empruntera Maitre Orochimaru une fois que Sasuke sera fini.

_ Ja… Jamais!

_ Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de t'y opposer.

Kabuto s'arma d'un katana et abattit violemment la lame qui atteignit sa cible dans un hurlement de douleur et une nouvelle coulée de sang.

Campement de la team Jiraiya…

Le hurlement leur était parvenu distinctement.

_ Kakashi-sensei!

_ Reste ici, dit Jiraiya en l'empêchant de se sauver. On ne peut rien faire maintenant qu'il fait nuit.

_ Jiraiya a raison, Naruto, approuva Iruka qui venait d'arriver.

_ Vous êtes de retour! S'exclama Asuma.

La team Jiraiya s'assit à même le sol afin d'écouter le rapport de Pakkun et d'Iruka.

_ Ils ne sont pas très loin, commença Iruka. Un peu plus d'un kilomètre à l'Est. Peu de pièges ont été posés mais ceux-ci sont très élaborés.

_ Vous avez vu Kakashi? demanda Kurenai.

_ Je suis entré dans le campement, répondit Pakkun. C'est Orochimaru qui est derrière tout ça. J'ai senti sa présence ainsi que celle de Kabuto lorsque je cherchais Kakashi.

_ Et alors? S'impatienta Naruto.

_ On a plus de temps à perdre. Il ne tiendra pas une journée de plus entre les mains de ces fripouilles.

_ On se rendra à leur campement demain peu avant le lever du soleil, dit Jiraiya qui avait songé à un plan. L'effet de surprise sera notre atout majeur. Je me chargerais d'Orochimaru. Kurenai, Asuma et Iruka, vous vous chargerez de Kabuto et des éventuels hommes de main. Naruto et Pakkun, vous mettrez la main sur Kakashi et le ramènerez au village quoiqu'il advienne. Ne prenez pas part au combat à moins d'y être obligés. Orochimaru et ses sbires risquent de nous occuper un moment. Kakashi ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la fin du combat. Le ramener à Konoha est notre mot d'ordre.

_ D'accord, approuvèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Sur ces mots, tous se couchèrent. Ils allaient avoir besoin de repos pour être en pleine forme. Orochimaru n'irait pas de main morte avec eux. Ils dormirent donc afin de se reposer pleinement. Seul Naruto dormait sans se préoccuper de rien. Tous les autres dormirent d'un œil. Ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Ils se réveillèrent peu avant l'aube et levèrent le camp. Avec précaution, ils s'approchèrent du campement ennemi. Par sa maladresse habituelle, Naruto manqua de déclencher un piège situé au sol mais Pakkun l'en empêcha. Cependant, le jeune genin tomba dans le second piège posé dans l'ombre du premier.

_ Une barrière explosive! S'exclama l'ermite aux crapauds.

Iruka réagit juste à temps et attrapa Naruto. La barrière explosa laissant flotter un nuage de fumée épais.

_ Vous ne croyiez quand même pas qu'on ne vous avait pas repérés?

[Confrontment]

La fumée retomba laissant apparaitre Kabuto, seul. Naruto et Iruka, qui avaient échappé de peu à l'explosion, se retrouvèrent dans le campement. Personne n'y était présent. Iruka restait sur ses gardes.

_ Naruto, Kakashi se trouve quelques mètres plus loin sur ta droite au pied d'un arbre. Vas-y et occupes toi de lui.

_ D'accord.

Naruto courut dans la direction indiquée par Iruka. Le combat contre Kabuto et les autres avaient commencé. Des explosions faisaient trembler la terre. Naruto retrouva bien vite son sensei… Dans un état pitoyable. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était entre les mains d'Orochimaru. Quelques jours et il avait beaucoup changé. Il avait beaucoup maigri. Il était grièvement blessé. Il ne portait plus de chaussures. Le dos de ses mains était couvert de profondes entailles sanglantes. Ses paumes, quant à elle, étaient couvertes de brûlures importantes sûrement dues au chidori. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit et couvert de sang.

_ Kakashi, dit Pakkun, tu t'es noblement défendu.

_ Kakashi-sensei…

_ Naruto, on doit l'emmener au village. Sans perdre une minute.

Naruto approuva. Il enleva les liens qui retenaient son sensei et s'apprêtait à le hisser sur son dos lorsque quelqu'un intervint. Un ninja d'Orochimaru selon Naruto.

[Heavy Violence]

_ Où comptez vous aller comme ça? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, lui répondit Naruto prêt à se battre.

_ Je me fiche de toi. C'est lui que je veux.

D'un geste rapide, le ninja ennemi écarta Naruto et s'apprêta à achever Kakashi d'un coup de katana. Cependant, Naruto n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et s'interposa entre son sensei et le ninja. La lame le transperça de part en part. Il explosa.

« Un clone?! » (Ninja)

_ NARUTO RENDAN!*

Le ninja n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une nuée de clones de Naruto lui tombait dessus en lui assenant des coups de toutes parts. Le ninja n'abandonna pas la partie aussi rapidement. Il se cacha un instant pour mettre au point une stratégie. Naruto se pencha sur Kakashi. Le ninja copieur était épuisé, au bout de ses limites. C'est ce moment que choisit le ninja pour lancer deux kunais. Le premier frappa Kakashi, le deuxième, Naruto.

_ Tu fais moins le malin maintenant.

_ Tu vas le regretter! S'exclama Naruto en retirant les kunais qui l'avaient frappés lui et son sensei.

La haine s'était emparée du jeune genin de Konoha. Ainsi, lorsqu'il se retourna vers le ninja, son regard avait totalement changé. Ses pupilles d'un bleu azur avait été remplacé par des pupilles rouges. Sa haine avait réveillé Kyubi, le démon renard. Naruto se devait d'en finir. Pour Kakashi. Pour Iruka, Jiraiya, Asuma et Kurenai. Pour eux tous qui s'étaient battus et qui se battaient encore contre Orochimaru et sa clique. Il devait gagner.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

De nouveau, des clones apparurent. Quatre clones. Naruto se battait avec rage. Il se fichait des blessures que lui infligeaient son adversaire. Il attendait le bon moment. Moment qui arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Avec l'aide d'un clone, il prépara son ultime attaque.

_ Quelle concentration de chakra! S'écria l'ennemi.

Le clone disparut. Naruto se retrouva seul face au ninja ennemi. Il fonça sur lui avec son rasengan.

_ RASENGAN!! Hurla-t-il en frappant son ennemi de plein fouet.

Cette fois, c'en était fini de l'ennemi. Naruto ressentait les élans de fatigue après ce combat. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Il hissa son sensei sur ses épaules et prit la direction de Konoha laissant Jiraiya et les autres finir leur combat contre Orochimaru. Le voyage était long et épuisant mais Pakkun veillait à la sécurité des deux ninjas.

_ On y est presque.

_ Tenez le coup, sensei. On arrive.

Ils redoublèrent d'efforts. En arrivant au village, ils constatèrent avec effarement qu'il avait été déserté. Sûrement une mesure de précaution face au danger que représentait Orochimaru. Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, Naruto se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage. Il frappa avant d'entrer. Tsunade et Shizune furent surprises de le voir débarquer dans un tel état avec Kakashi, encore plus mal en point, sur son dos.

_ Terminus, dit Pakkun avant de disparaitre.

_ Mission réussie, Maitre Hokage.

Ce furent ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Même si le combat avait duré peu de temps, il s'y était beaucoup impliqué dans l'espoir de sauver son sensei. Le voyage avait fini par le vider de toute son énergie. Était-il trop tard?

_ Shizune! Contacte une équipe médicale! Qu'ils viennent immédiatement! S'écria l'Hokage.

Et Shizune de partir en courant. Les blessures de Naruto étaient minimes. Tsunade n'aurait aucun mal à le remettre sur pied. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune genin et se concentra. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle se pencha sur Kakashi. Elle aurait plus de difficultés à le soigner.

«Orochimaru lui a fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais, Kakashi a su lui résister. Ce ninja est incroyable. Il a tenu de nombreux jours entre leurs mains. Mais à quel prix? S'en sortira-t-il?» (Tsunade)

Agissant rapidement car la respiration du ninja copieur de Konoha s'était arrêtée, Tsunade réitéra les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait effectués sur Naruto. Elle le sauva de justesse mais il avait toujours besoin de soin. Elle se releva en soupirant.

_ Dites, Tsunade, est-ce que Kakashi-sensei va s'en sortir?

Naruto s'était relevé. Il était inquiet. Ça lui donnait un air sérieux qui lui était inhabituel.

_ Je ne peux pas te donner de réponses, Naruto, lui répondit Tsunade. Kakashi est allé au bout de ses limites pour résister à Orochimaru. Malheureusement, cette attitude de bravoure ne lui a pas fait du bien. Il va probablement mourir. Je suis désolée.

_ Ne dites pas ça. Kakashi-sensei ne va pas mourir. Il ne peut pas mourir après tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui. Je l'ai sauvé. Il ne peut pas…

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il était proche de son sensei qui avait été le deuxième à le reconnaitre. Kakashi avec qui il avait suivi ses premiers entrainements en tant que ninja, Kakashi avec qui il avait accompli ses premières missions… Son sensei avait toujours été là pour le sauver. Surtout, lors du combat contre Sasuke. Non, Naruto n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir son sensei partir maintenant. Sensible à la douleur du jeune garçon, Tsunade le prit contre elle. Que faisait Shizune? Pourquoi accumulait-elle tant de retard? Étendu sur le sol, Kakashi respirait calmement. Avait-elle réussi à le stabiliser? Contre toute attente, le ninja ouvrit les yeux. La douleur l'empêchait de bouger.

_ Ughh… Gémit-il.

_ Hein?

A ce moment, quelqu'un entra dans le bureau.

_ Quel charmant tableau de famille!

[Anger]

Naruto et Tsunade tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Un ninja ennemi avait réussi à pénétrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade, très surprise, ne réagit pas à temps pour empêcher Naruto de lui bondir dessus.

_ Ton maitre a tué mon sensei! Et moi, je vais te tuer! Yaa! Hurla Naruto, enclin à la colère.

_ Trop lent!

Le ninja disparut. Avant que Naruto n'ait pu le retrouver, le ninja lui adressa un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Le genin en eut le souffle coupé. Il se retrouva propulsé contre Tsunade. La force du choc les envoya tous les deux contre le bureau où ils s'assommèrent.

_ Minable. Même l'Hokage s'est fait avoir.

«Quelle rapidité! Tsunade et Naruto sont K.O. Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que j'intervienne.» (Kakashi Hatake)

_ Ughh…

_ T'es encore en vie, toi? L'interrogea le ninja ennemi. Enfin, j'm'occuperais de toi plus tard. Orochimaru veut que j'élimine le démon renard. Et le cinquième Hokage par la même occasion.

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Puis, il sortit un poignard. Sans prendre son temps, il fonça droit sur Naruto. Il s'apprêta à enfoncer la lame dans le corps de Naruto mais celle-ci fut interrompue.

_ Guah…

Kakashi avait rassemblé toute l'énergie qui le retenait en vie et s'était jeté entre la lame et Naruto. Le ninja avait donc poignardé Kakashi dans l'abdomen. Celui-ci posa la main sur le poignard et sortit la lame, désormais souillée de son sang, de son corps.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? T'es même pas capable de tenir debout!

Pour appuyer ses propos, le ninja frappa Kakashi d'un bon coup de poing sous le menton. Le jounin fit un vol plané par-dessus le bureau et heurta le mur avec violence. Cette fois, il était fini.

_ Ughh…

_ Pitoyable. Trois ninjas de Konoha en moins de cinq minutes.

_ Kakashi-sensei…

Le ninja allait tous les achever mais…

_ KONOHA SENPUU!***

Apparition de Gaï Maïto et de Rock Lee dans le bureau de Tsunade. Gaï régla le compte du ninja ennemi. Lee, lui, se pencha sur Naruto et Tsunade. Ils n'avaient rien de grave. En revanche, pour Kakashi…

[Despair]

_ Il est… commença Lee.

_ Oui, Kakashi est mort, compléta Tsunade en fermant les yeux.

«Je refuse d'y croire…» (Naruto Uzumaki)

_ Non! Kakashi-sensei!

D'un geste lent, Tsunade ferma les yeux du jounin qui avait marqué l'histoire de Konoha.

_ Kakashi est mort pour te protéger, Naruto. Il en avait fait le serment.

_ Kakashi est mort?! S'exclama Gaï.

«Pardon, sensei… Pardon d'avoir été si faible… Pardon…» (Naruto Uzumaki)

«Kakashi, tu t'es battu avec bravoure avant de succomber. Je fais le serment de te venger. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en te côtoyant. Je te vengerais…» (Gaï Maïto)

«Kakashi, ton nom restera dans l'histoire de Konoha aussi longtemps que je serais Hokage. Et même bien après. Tu étais un grand ninja. Que ton esprit repose en paix. Les ninjas de Konoha vengeront ta mort.» (Tsunade)

Naruto serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant tout le monde. Il refusait d'admettre cette mort injuste.

_ Je ne veux pas que ça finisse ainsi! S'écria le jeune ninja.

Dans un élan de désespoir et sans que quiconque fasse le moindre geste pour le retenir, Naruto se jeta sur la dépouille de Kakashi pour tenter de le sauver de quelque manière que ce soit.

_ Naruto… tenta Tsunade

_ Je ne veux pas! Kakashi-sensei! S'il vous plait!

Retour à Konoha de la team Jiraiya au complet. Ils apprirent la nouvelle à leur entrée dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Ils avaient échoué. Orochimaru s'était sauvé avec ses complices. Kakashi était mort. C'était un échec total. Tous étaient choqués. Iruka posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

_ Naruto. Laisse le reposer en paix.

_ Non… Je ne veux pas… Tsunade, faites quelque chose! S'il vous plait.

Bien qu'elle sache que cela était inutile, Tsunade tenta quand même une technique pour apaiser le désespoir du genin.

Dans la tête de Kakashi…

_ Kakashi? S'étonna une voix que l'interpellé connaissait bien.

_ Obito? On est où là?

_ Tu ne dois pas rester ici.

_ Je suis…

_ Exact. Mais ta place n'est pas ici. Tu as certes accompli ta mission mais ton heure n'est pas venue. Redescends avec eux tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Obito commença à s'estomper peu à peu. Kakashi comprit qu'il n'était venu que pour lui délivrer ce message. Ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Il essayait de survivre. Quelque chose le retenait là bas. Que faire? Il ne reposerait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas éliminé la menace autour de Naruto. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait sauvé au péril de sa vie. Mais, Naruto ne s'était-il pas démené pour le sauver _lui_? Il avait un dernier objectif à accomplir avant de partir pour de bon et il ne lâcherait pas prise avant.

__________

_ C'est… C'est incroyable! Déclara la cinquième Hokage, stupéfaite.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers Tsunade qui était abasourdie. Les regards convergèrent sur Kakashi. A leur tour, ils furent surpris. Kakashi respirait. Il était en vie.

_ Kakashi… Lâcha Gaï face à la «résurrection» de son rival.

_ Emmenez le à l'hôpital! Et que ça saute!

Les ninjas présents s'exécutèrent. Après leur combat contre Orochimaru, ils avaient besoin d'y aller aussi.

Quelques jours plus tard…

Naruto et Sakura vinrent rendre visite à leur sensei qui devait rester à l'hôpital quelques semaines de plus. Il avait échappé à la mort de très peu grâce à l'acharnement de Naruto. Il était couvert de bandages et la douleur était toujours là bien qu'elle soit moins lancinante. Il ne pourrait pas reprendre ses fonctions avant un bon mois. Et encore, aucune mission en solo. Naruto et Sakura s'étaient portés volontaires pour assister leur sensei. Tsunade avait accepté. Après tout, elle le devait bien à Naruto qui avait tout fait pour le sauver. Sakura avait une formation de ninja médecin. Si Kakashi avait un quelconque problème, elle saurait gérer. Le ninja copieur avait demandé à parlé à au jeune genin en privé. Sakura s'éclipsa quelques instants.

_ Je te dois une fière chandelle, Naruto, commença le sensei. Tu as su faire preuve de détermination et de bravoure pour me sortir des griffes d'Orochimaru alors que je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

_ Ne dites pas ça, sensei. Orochimaru est puissant. Tsunade et Jiraiya, eux-mêmes, ne parviennent pas à l'éliminer. Vous n'auriez pas pu. Mais vous avez su résister jusqu'au bout.

_ Tu as raison. Merci pour tout, Naruto.

Naruto sourit Il était heureux. Il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher Sasuke de rejoindre Orochimaru mais il avait réussi à sauver son sensei. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

_ Kakashi-sensei.

_ Hmm?

_ Je dois vous rendre ceci.

Naruto sortit le bandeau frontal de son sensei de sa poche. Il lui tendit. Kakashi le prit. Il s'était battu pour son village, pour Naruto. Il espérait plus que tout le monde que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

_ Merci, Naruto.

Et comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre…

[Wind, Akeboshi]

* * *

Bring me to life © | 2009 | Tous droits réservés.

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_* Naruto furie_

_** Technique du multiclonage._

_*** La Tornade de Konoha_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce malheureux retard. Ma fic est certes terminée mais je vaque à d'autres occupations. **

**J'en écrit une nouvelle. J'en traduit aussi. **

**J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à traduire ces derniers temps et je suis en train de préparer un article très particulier qui demande beaucoup de recherches. **

**Donc, ne m'en veuillez pas si je suis en retard. Je vous apporte la suite dès maintenant. :p**

**Deux chapitres pour excuser mon retard.**

**Good reading everybody! **

**Reviews please. =)**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Aperçu?!

Naruto sortit de chez lui. Aujourd'hui, Kakashi sortait de l'hôpital. Tsunade préférait que quelqu'un veille sur lui depuis qu'il avait été enlevé. Il était tôt à Konoha. Peu de monde trainait dans les rues. Naruto ne se pressait pas. Après tout, Kakashi devait encore dormir à cette heure. Il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos depuis les évènements d'il y a quelques semaines. Pourtant, bien qu'il se soit remis des blessures physiques, il ne semblait pas au top de sa forme. Les médecins avaient avoué à Tsunade qu'il souffrait d'un mal psychologique.

_ Vous en êtes sûr? Demanda la cinquième Hokage.

_ Certain. Le patient Kakashi Hatake souffre de troubles psychologiques importants. Ça a commencé par des cauchemars. Ensuite, il y a eu les crises d'angoisse.

_ Ce qui implique?

_ Qu'il est très instable. Il a des crises de psychose qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. Dans ces moments, il est impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Il ne reconnait absolument personne.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il est dangereux?

_ Dans ses crises de psychose, oui. Je n'aime pas agir ainsi mais nous avons été obligés de l'attacher pour qu'il ne blesse personne. J'ignore ce qu'Orochimaru lui a fait subir mais ça l'a totalement déstabilisé.

« Kakashi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette ordure? Qu'est-ce que qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois dans un tel état psychologique? Je n'ai pas le choix. S'ils ne peuvent te garder ici, je vais devoir te mettre sous surveillance. Si tu es vraiment si dangereux quand tu entres en crise, il faut impérativement que quelqu'un intervienne avant que tu ne commettes un acte irréparable… » (Tsunade)

Après avoir longuement discuté des mesures à prendre dans le cas où Kakashi représenterait un réel danger, Tsunade sortit de l'hôpital. Elle croisa Naruto qui, lui, y entrait. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue et apparaissait songeur.

_ Naruto, l'interpella-t-elle.

_ Oh, bonjour, mamie Tsunade! Fit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

_ [-_-'] Je dois te parler à propos de Kakashi. Suis moi.

_ Ça ne peut pas attendre? J'allais le chercher.

_ Tu me suis sans poser de questions!

_ Ça va, je vous suis. Les vieux, j'vous jure!

_ RÉPÈTES UN PEU POUR VOIR!

_ Rien, rien. Allons-y, Maitre Tsunade.

_ Hmpf.

« Ce gamin ne changera donc jamais? Peut-être le fait de s'occuper de Kakashi le rendra plus sérieux. Mais comment lui dire ce que son sensei traverse en ce moment? » (Tsunade)

Naruto suivit le Maitre Hokage sans faire d'histoire. En passant, ils convièrent Sakura à se joindre à eux. Ils se rendirent au bureau de Tsunade.

_ Maitre Tsunade, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous nous avez convoqués de si bonne heure? Demanda Sakura, inquiète.

Tsunade s'assit dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains devant elle comme elle en avait l'habitude.

_ Je sors de l'hôpital où j'ai consulté le médecin qui s'est occupé de Kakashi. Comme vous vous êtes portés volontaire pour vous occuper de lui, je dois vous mettre en garde à propos de ce que m'a dit le médecin.

_ Allez-y, accouchez! S'exclama Naruto.

Tsunade allait répliquer de façon cinglante mais quelqu'un frappa, l'interrompant. Shizune entra dans le bureau suivi par un ninja des forces spéciales.

_ Le chef des forces spéciales souhaite vous parler, Maitre Tsunade.

_ Maitre Hokage, nous avons appris le rétablissement de Kakashi Hatake. C'est pourquoi je me présente à vous. Nous voudrions l'intégrer à nos équipes.

_ Cela est impossible. Et ce, pour les raisons que j'allais exposer aux deux ninjas qui sont chargés de sa surveillance. Kakashi s'est certes rétabli de ses blessures physiques que lui a infligé Orochimaru. Cependant, un problème majeur réside. Je suis allée voir son médecin ce matin sur sa demande. Kakashi se trouve dans un état psychologique très instable. Il traverse une période d'angoisse. Il doit faire l'objet d'une surveillance étroite pour cause de crises de psychose. Tant qu'il sera dans un état aussi instable, il ne pourra assurer aucune mission de rang A ou B.

_ QUOI?! COMMENT ÇA?! MAIS DANS QUOI JE ME SUIS ENCORE FOURRE?!

_ NARUTO! EST-CE QUE TU VAS TE TAIRE?!

*BANG* Sakura frappa Naruto sur la tête.

_ Naruto, dois je te rappeler qu'en étant assigner à la surveillance de Kakashi, tu effectues une mission de rang B?

_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai, répondit l'intéressé en riant.

« Naruto et Sakura sont chargés de la surveillance de Kakashi? Parfait. Ça rendra la tâche plus facile. Je n'aurais aucun mal à me débarrasser d'eux. L'état psychologique de Kakashi va également nous aider. Il suffira de pousser la psychose à la folie. Et le tour sera joué. »

_ Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à me retirer. Merci de votre franchise, Maitre Tsunade.

Le ninja des forces spéciales se retira du bureau de Tsunade. D'un signe de tête, cette dernière fit signe à Shizune de le prendre en filature. Elle avait un doute. Shizune partit donc à la suite du ninja.

_ Naruto, tu peux aller chercher Kakashi à l'hôpital. Amène-le directement ici. Je dois lui parler.

_ Ah… D'accord!

Naruto disparut rapidement.

_ Sakura, je sais que tu t'es portée volontaire pour la surveillance de Kakashi. Même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je t'y aurais assignée. Je pense que Naruto ne saura pas gérer les crises de votre sensei. Dans le cas où cela arriverait, il faudrait agir rapidement pour qu'il ne mette personne en danger.

_ Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure est donc vrai? Kakashi-sensei souffre de grave troubles psychologiques qui nuisent à sa fiabilité dans le cadre d'une mission?

_ Oui. Et malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire à part attendre que ça passe.

_ Quelque chose vous tracasse, Maitre Tsunade?

_ Espérons que Kakashi se remette vite. Le village va avoir besoin de la mobilisation de tous les ninjas.

Hôpital

Naruto se présenta à l'accueil et dit qu'il venait chercher Kakashi. L'hôtesse d'accueil lui indiqua que son sensei l'attendait dans sa chambre. Toutefois, elle accompagna le guenin qui, simple d'esprit, ne comprit pas pourquoi. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Et là…

_ Hein? Mais pourquoi vous avez attaché Kakashi-sensei?!

_ Le Maitre Hokage vous l'expliquera.

_ Je crois que c'est déjà fait! S'exclama Naruto en riant.

_ Bien.

L'hôtesse d'accueil détacha le jounin avant de s'en aller. Kakashi se leva sans un mot.

_ Alors, Kakashi-sensei, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être attaché comme un vulgaire saucisson?

_ Si tu veux, on essaie, tu me rediras après.

Naruto est déstabilisé par la remarque de son sensei. C'est la première fois qu'il réagit si violemment.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça? Si ça se trouve, c'est même pas le vrai Kakashi-sensei! Un imposteur… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! » (Naruto Uzumaki)

_ Naruto, que t'as dit le Maitre Hokage? Interrogea le jounin

*TILT*

_ Kakashi-sensei, on doit se rendre immédiatement à son bureau! Sinon, ça va encore me tomber dessus!

Et Naruto de partir en courant en entrainant Kakashi dans sa folle course. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage, complètement essoufflés.

_ A quoi bon courir de si bon matin? Lâcha Kakashi

_ Naruto sait très bien que s'il a ne serait-ce qu'un minute de retard pour un rendez-vous donné, je lui fais passer un sale quart d'heure. Il serait temps que tu révises ta ponctualité, Kakashi.

_ Vous en connaissez les raisons, Maitre Tsunade.

_ Je suppose que tu n'es pas allé voir Obito de si bon matin avec Naruto dans les pattes?

_ Que voulez vous?

_ Suite à ce que m'a dit ton médecin, j'ai décidé de te placer sous surveillance.

_ Je comprends. Vous tenez à ce que je ne mettes personne en danger si jamais je délire.

Kakashi se retourna et commença à partir.

_ Kakashi!

L'interpellé se détourna.

_ Hmm?

_ N'essaie pas de leur échapper. Dans le cas où tu essaierais, j'interviendrais personnellement et te ferais enfermer.

Kakashi accepta la condition sous la surprise totale de Naruto et Sakura. Il sortit du bureau de son pas nonchalant suivi par les deux genins. Cependant, lorsqu'il mit le pied dehors, les deux élèves remarquèrent quelque chose d'inhabituel chez leur sensei. Ses mains tremblaient. Il s'arrêta net et resta immobile en proie à une peur subite. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de faire le mariolle devant son sensei. Sakura ne le frappa pas mais l'attrapa par le bras.

_ Naruto, arrête. Je crois que… Que ce que nous a dit Tsunade se déroule juste sous nos yeux.

_ Il nous fait une crise de psychose?

_ Je pense plutôt à une crise de panique. Ses mains tremblent.

_ Il respire comme s'il venait de courir. Ce n'est pas faux. Mais ce n'est pas vrai non plus.

_ Kakashi-sensei? Vous vous sentez bien?

Mais les mots de Sakura n'atteignirent pas Kakashi. Il n'était plus conscient de la présence de la jeune chunin et encore moins de celle de Naruto. Non, il n'était même pas à Konoha. Il était en planque près du village d'Oto. Tsunade l'avait envoyé espionner Orochimaru. Il se sentait observé. Il s'éloigna donc le plus loin possible du village, il ne devait pas être repéré. Ses adversaires lui tombèrent dessus bien des kilomètres plus loin. A ce jour, Kakashi ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Orochimaru ne l'avait pas emprisonné dans son repaire au lieu de rester dans la forêt où le jounin avait plus de facilités pour combattre. Cependant, même avec cette carte dans son jeu, le ninja s'était fait piéger comme un bleu. Kabuto lui était tombé dessus avec un genjutsu si parfait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le contrer. Kakashi croyait vraiment revivre cette scène. En réalité, c'est à Naruto qu'il s'en prenait et Sakura tentait tant bien que mal de s'interposer. Kakashi tenait Naruto contre le mur d'une bâtisse avec un kunai sous la gorge.

_ Gloups… Vous savez, Kakashi-sensei, je… Je rigolais tout à l'heure…

_ Je vais te réduire en charpie, vermine.

Et Kakashi de se battre contre Naruto qui para les coups avec difficulté. Le sensei projeta son élève contre un mur.

_ Ughh… Gémit Naruto.

_ Kakashi-sensei! Arrêtez!

Sakura s'interposa entre le sensei et son élève. Elle tenta de faire entendre raison à Kakashi. Mais, obnubilé par la peur de l'illusion qui le tenaillait, celui-ci la prit pour Orochimaru.

_ LÂCHE! Hurla le ninja copieur.

_ Je suis désolée de devoir faire ça, Kakashi-sensei, dit Sakura en sortant un kunai.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, un bras puissant saisit Kakashi et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

_ Ero-sennin!

_ Merci, Jiraiya-sama.

_ Kakashi est sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu très puissant. Même si tu l'avais blessé avec ton kunai, il n'en aurait pas été libéré. Il va falloir faire appel à une spécialiste. Sakura, préviens Tsunade. Nous avons un intrus dans le village.

Naruto regardait son sensei se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise de Jiraiya. Une peur indescriptible était gravée sur son visage. Si ce n'était pas contre lui qu'il se battait, alors contre qui le faisait-il? Sakura monta au bureau de Tsunade pour la prévenir.

_ Hmm. Mon plan fonctionne comme prévu. Naruto et Sakura ne peuvent rien faire pour retenir Kakashi. Ça va être un jeu d'enfant de le ramener à Maitre Orochimaru. Ce que tu as subi il y a quelques semaines n'étaient qu'un avant goût, Kakashi. Attends-toi à souffrir.

L'intrus fila aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Emprise

_L'intrus fila aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant…_

[Confrontment]_  
_

Cependant, il fut interrompu dans sa fuite par Shizune qui l'avait pris en filature.

_ Tu n'es pas vraiment un ninja des forces spéciales, n'est-ce pas Kabuto?

_ Tsunade n'a pas mis longtemps avant de découvrir ma ruse.

_ Elle n'est pas le cinquième Hokage pour rien, répliqua Shizune en sortant des kunais.

_ Tu comptes me vaincre avec de simples kunais?

_ Te battre, non. T'éliminer, oui.

Shizune engagea le combat. Kabuto évita habilement les attaques de la jounin.

_ M'éliminer ne t'avancera à rien. Tu n'y gagnerais absolument rien. Ma mort entrainera celle de Kakashi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas?

Shizune ne savait que faire. Si Kabuto détenait le droit de vie et de mort sur la personne de Kakashi, il pouvait à tout moment décider de l'achever. Cette seconde d'inattention lui fut fatale. Kabuto se jeta sur elle pour l'éliminer. Dans la bataille, un kunai fut perdu et fila droit vers Jiraiya, Naruto et Kakashi qui se débattait toujours contre l'emprise du sannin. Ce dernier commençait à avoir un peu de mal à retenir le jounin.

_ Naruto, tu ne voudrais pas me donner un coup de main?

_ Kage bunshin no jutsu! S'écria Naruto avec un sourire en coin devant la difficulté qu'avait Jiraiya pour retenir Kakashi.

Quatre clones apparurent et s'accrochèrent à Kakashi. Celui-ci était désormais totalement immobilisé. Pourtant, il continuait de se débattre. Ce cauchemar continuait donc? Tant qu'il était sous l'emprise de ce genjutsu, personne ne pouvait rien pour lui venir en aide. Est-ce que Kurenai saurait l'en sortir?

Bureau de Tsunade

_ Maitre Tsunade, Jiraiya-sama m'envoie vous dire qu'un intrus s'est introduit dans le village, déclara Sakura en entrant dans le bureau du Maitre Hokage.

_ Je le sais. Shizune est actuellement en filature. Il était sous nos yeux lorsque j'ai donné le rapport du médecin.

_ Le ninja des forces spéciales?

_ Ces unités d'élite ne savaient pas que Kakashi était sorti des mains d'Orochimaru. Jiraiya et son équipe ont eu beaucoup de chance lorsqu'ils sont allés à son secours. Ils ont réussi là où des hommes d'élites ont échoué.

_ Sauf votre respect, il faudrait agir vite. Cet individu a emprisonné Kakashi-sensei dans un genjutsu très puissant. Nous avons beaucoup de mal à le retenir. Il s'en est d'ores et déjà pris à Naruto.

_ Seule Kurenai possède une maitrise inégalable de genjutsu. Pars à sa recherche, je m'occupe de Kakashi.

_ Bien.

Sakura se retira du bureau.

« A peine sorti de l'hôpital, il est de nouveau pris pour cible. Orochimaru cherche à le rendre fou. Ce faisant, Kakashi devient dangereux. Ne manquerait plus qu'il utilise son sharingan. Dans ce cas, il deviendrait incontrôlable. Une seule personne est en mesure de contrer Kakashi et donc, de l'aider. Ce sera lui le troisième membre de l'équipe de surveillance. Nous n'avons pas le choix. » (Tsunade)

Tsunade sortit de son bureau et rejoignit Jiraiya et Naruto qui retenaient tant bien que mal Kakashi qui se débattait en hurlant. Ses hurlements avaient attiré les curieux qui se rassemblaient pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un kunai vient se planter aux pieds de l'Hokage.

_ Iruka! Genma! Shikaku! Interpella-t-elle.

Les trois hommes se séparèrent de la foule qui se dissipait suite à l'intervention de l'Hokage.

_ Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, poursuivit la sannin. Shizune est quelque part dans le village aux prises avec un imposteur. Votre mission est de la retrouver et de mettre l'intrus hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts.

Les trois désignés acquiescèrent et se mirent en route. Tsunade s'approcha de Kakashi.

_ Mamie Tsunade! Vous venez nous donner un coup de main?

Regard noir de ladite qui profita du fait que Kakashi soit immobilisé pour observer son comportement.

_ Kage bunshin, lâcha le ninja copieur.

Dans sa vision actuelle des choses, sous l'emprise du genjutsu, Kakashi se croyait retenu par Orochimaru et ses hommes de main. Il s'était fait avoir par des clones et en payait le prix fort. L'un d'eux lui donna un puissant coup de genou dans l'abdomen ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire cracher du sang et de lui couper la respiration aussi bien dans l'illusion que dans la réalité.

_ Lâchez-le, dit platement Godaime.

_ Tsunade, tu es sûre de ton coup? Interrogea Jiraiya.

_ Pour Kakashi, nous sommes tous des ennemis qui font partie de l'entourage d'Orochimaru. En le retenant ainsi, vous ne faites qu'accroitre la peur qui l'a saisi lorsque ce salopard lui est tombé dessus. En le relâchant, vous lui rendrez son assurance et sa possibilité de se battre pour sa sécurité. Tenez vous prêts.

[Heavy Violence]

Jiraiya et Naruto avaient quelque peu relâché leur prise durant le discours de Tsunade. Avant que celle-ci n'ait donné le signal, Kakashi laissa éclater sa colère et envoya valser Jiraiya ainsi que Naruto et ses clones qui disparurent. Cependant, il était encerclé. Jiraiya, Naruto et Tsunade se tenaient prêts à l'affronter. Le ninja copieur ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Trois Orochimaru l'encerclaient. Même avec son sharingan, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si le vrai était parmi eux. Les trois clones bougeaient en parfaite synchronisation. N'ayant guère le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie dans la situation présente, il se jeta sur le premier clone, celui qui lui faisait face. Dans la réalité, il s'agissait de Tsunade. Elle para habilement le kunai qu'il allait abattre et enchaina avec une défense impénétrable au taijutsu. Elle réussit à freiner l'attaque de Kakashi et à le repousser avec sa force légendaire. Le jounin s'écroula violemment sur le sol. La voix de son ennemi résonnait dans sa tête et le rendait fou. Il n'abandonna pas le combat bien qu'il fut épuisé par sa filature et l'utilisation de son sharingan. Il se releva, décidé à poursuivre le combat, quand il s'aperçut que ses trois ennemis se tenaient prêts à l'attaquer. Ce qu'ils firent en simultanéité. Avant que Kakashi n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouva criblé de kunais et de shurikens. Il ne renonça pas pour autant mais avant il avait à peine eu le temps de relever que Kabuto et Orochimaru, le vrai, lui tombèrent dessus et le ruèrent de coups. Dans la réalité, Jiraiya, Naruto et Tsunade assistaient impuissants à ce combat qui faisait souffrir le ninja dans son for intérieur. Seulement, le genjutsu utilisé par Kabuto était si puissant que chacune des blessures qui lui était infligé dans l'illusion lui était également infligé dans la réalité. Naruto ne comprenait pas comment son sensei pouvait se retrouver couvert de blessures sanglantes alors que personne n'avait lancé d'armes. Il semblait souffrir. Le jeune genin se sentait vraiment impuissant.

_ Kage bunshin no jutsu! S'écria-t-il.

Deux nouveaux clones apparurent. Ils rattrapèrent Kakashi alors qu'il s'écroulait.

_ Kakashi-sensei!

_ Naruto, non! S'exclama Tsunade.

En dépit des exclamations du maitre Hokage, Naruto s'approcha de son sensei qui luttait encore contre son démon. Les clones allongèrent le jounin sur le sol. Sentant que la menace était apaisée, les deux sannins s'approchèrent à leur tour. Ils durent tout de même attendre que Kakashi perde connaissance pour pouvoir lui apporter des soins.

_ Tsunade, seuls les hommes d'Orochimaru peuvent faire preuve d'un genjutsu aussi puissant, déclara Jiraiya. Celui qui contrôle le genjutsu qui emprisonne Kakashi peut décider de le tuer à n'importe quel moment. Il faut le retrouver!

_ C'est déjà fait. Une équipe est à sa recherche.

_ Qu'ils l'éliminent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tsunade sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Kurenai, avertie par Sakura, arriva durant ce laps de temps.

_ Kakashi-sensei…

_ Jiraiya, élimine-le, lâcha Tsunade. Toi seul peut le faire.

Lentement, l'Ermite se leva et marcha vers sa mission. Kurenai exécuta une série de gestes manuels bientôt imitée par Sakura. A deux, elles avaient plus de chance de sortir Kakashi de sa transe mortelle.

_ Ce genjutsu est trop puissant, déclara Kurenai, hésitante.

Naruto n'avait pas compris ce qu'elles faisaient mais il avait observé les gestes qu'elles avaient fait. Il les réitéra en même temps que Kurenai et Sakura. Ceci étonna Tsunade mais aussi Sakura, peu habituée à ce que Naruto retienne quelque chose. Ils combinèrent leur chakra.

_ Rupture, dit Sakura.

_ Ça y est. On a rompu le genjutsu.

Tsunade examina Kakashi de plus près.

_ Aucun besoin de le ramener à l'hôpital. Ses blessures ne sont que minimes. Naruto!

_ Oui? S'écrièrent les trois clones en cœur.

_ Sakura va te montrer où se trouve la salle où elle s'entraine. Emmènes-y Kakashi.

Naruto hissa Kakashi sur son dos et suivit Sakura. Ses deux clones disparurent. Kurenai attendit que Naruto et Sakura soient hors de vue avant de poser une question à Tsunade.

[Ultimate Secret]

_ Ce n'est toujours pas fini?

_ Malheureusement, non. Le pire est que Kakashi s'inflige seul cette souffrance. Orochimaru a trouvé la parade pour le rendre fou. Notre intrus n'a pas un chakra si exceptionnel. Le genjutsu qu'il a utilisé était basique.

_ Pourtant, on a du s'y mettre à trois pour le rompre.

_ Ce cher Orochimaru a acquis une nouvelle technique que je ne connaissais pas. Il a apposé un sceau sur Kakashi. Ce sceau régule son chakra. Le genjutsu utilisé nécessite certes le chakra de l'adversaire. Mais, dans ce cas, le chakra adverse se mélange à celui de Kakashi. Pour faire simple, il s'attaque lui-même en cherchant à se défendre.

_ Je connais cette pratique. Elle était principalement utilisée sur les prisonniers de guerre. Cependant, elle a été déclarée illégale il y a quelques années car elle était beaucoup trop dangereuse.

_ Kurenai, ne parlez de ce sceau à personne. En tant que spécialiste du genjutsu, vous deviez le savoir.

_ Bien.

_ Restez à ma disposition. Vous seule savez déjouer le genjutsu.

_ J'ai compris.

_ Nous ne savons rien de ce sceau. Sa destruction pourrait entrainer la mort de Kakashi… Nous n'en savons rien. Pourtant, nous devons le détruire.

_ Maitre Tsunade, je m'engage à faire des recherches sur ce sceau. Ramenez nous Kakashi.

_ Kurenai, j'accepte votre aide. Vous pouvez regagner votre équipe. Si vous croisez Gaï, envoyez le à mon bureau.

_ Bien.

Kurenai partit. Tsunade réfléchissait encore. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce sceau, la première fois qu'elle en entendait parler. En tant qu'Hokage, elle avait le devoir de protéger Konoha et ses habitants. Les ninjas étaient là pour l'y aider. En échange, elle devait leur assurer leur protection à eux-aussi. Elle avait failli à ce devoir en envoyant Kakashi espionner les faits et gestes d'Orochimaru. Le fait qu'il soit mort l'espace de quelques secondes sous ses yeux et dans son bureau était un échec cuisant. Elle se devait de rattraper le coup. Elle devait briser ce sceau. Shizune était une spécialiste des sceaux. Peut-être saurait-elle comment le déjouer? C'était une occasion à saisir. Cette fois, elle n'échouera pas. Fière de cette nouvelle décision, elle rejoignit rapidement Naruto et Sakura. Cette dernière avait pris l'initiative de commencer à soigner son sensei. Tsunade n'intervint pas, profitant de cet instant pour observer les progrès de son élève. Naruto semblait attentif. C'était rare mais cela arrivait. Sakura avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Cela n'était pourtant pas suffisant pour rétablir Kakashi.

_ J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Kakashi-sensei devrait s'en remettre très vite.

_ J'espère bien! J'ai pas envie de foirer ma mission de rang B!

_ Idiot! S'exclama Sakura après lui avoir donné une gifle.

Tsunade pouffa de rire devant l'air ahuri de Naruto qui fut quelque peu vexé par cette réaction.

_ Je prends la suite. Allez attendre dehors.

_ Sauf votre respect, Tsunade-sensei…

_ Sakura, l'interrompit-elle. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

Cette phrase surprit le genin et la chunin qui sortirent de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Ils ne quittèrent pas les locaux et attendirent patiemment dans le couloir.

_ Naruto, que s'est-il passé?

_ J'n'en sais pas plus que toi. On l'encerclait pour le maitriser. Il est tombé au sol, blessé alors qu'aucun de nous n'avait lancé d'attaque à son encontre.

_ C'est bizarre. Depuis cette mission, Kakashi-sensei a vraiment un comportement étrange.

_ Tu réagirais comment toi si on t'avait enlevée puis torturée à mort pendant une semaine entière? Si tu t'étais battue avec l'énergie du désespoir pour protéger quelqu'un qui t'es cher? Si tu avais failli donner ta vie pour préserver celle d'un autre?

[Avenger]

Sakura resta bouche bée devant la répartie de Naruto. Jamais elle ne lui aurait prêté cette mentalité. Naruto était un gamin stupide. Mais _il_ savait. Il connaissait ce sentiment. _Elle_ ne pouvait pas le connaitre mais _lui_… Naruto se remémorait l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé son sensei. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite compris. Ce n'était qu'après, dans le bureau de Tsunade, qu'il l'avait compris. Kakashi s'était interposé entre lui, Naruto, et la lame qui allait le tuer. Ce geste, il l'avait fait pour protéger le genin. Tsunade lui avait confirmé. Naruto serra les poings. Orochimaru allait le payer. Il lui avait volé son meilleur ami. Il avait torturé Kakashi. Il avait détruit Konoha. Naruto ne cautionnait pas. Il allait _les_ venger, _se_ venger. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Tsunade observait le sceau imprégné sur le ventre de Kakashi. Il était complexe. Tsunade s'en voulait. Elle n'avait pas su le protéger. A cause d'elle, Kakashi était, lui aussi, marqué d'un sceau maudit…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: La supplication

_Il fallait les arrêter et vite… _

Le combat faisait rage entre les deux ninjas. Kakashi, complètement fou, semblait vouloir exterminer Naruto qui, lui, se battait pour ramener son sensei à la raison. Le guenin avait l'avantage mais pour combien de temps? Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à abandonner le combat. Sakura était arrivée trop tard. Elle allait devoir arrêter ce combat elle-même.

_ Iruka-sensei! Je vais m'interposer. Protégez les enfants.

_ Tu vas te faire tuer!

_ Rassurez vous. Tsunade-sensei m'a dit comment faire.

Sakura se concentra un bref instant. Agir vite mais bien. C'était la clé.

Du côté de Tsunade…

Godaime scrutait l'horizon. Orochimaru ne venait certainement pas pour une bonne raison. Cela semblait pourtant étrange qu'il vienne à Konoha. Qu'avait-il en tête? Un des hommes mobilisés vient se présenter à elle.

_ Maitre Tsunade, nous avons repéré l'ennemi. Il se situe à deux kilomètres au nord.

_ Bien, restez sur vos gardes. On ne sait jamais.

Tandis que l'homme retournait à son poste, Tsunade fait signe aux hommes de l'Anbu* de partir à la rencontre du sanin. Ce qu'ils firent avec appréhension, en souvenir de leurs prédécesseurs. Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de se retrouver seule. A peine les membres de l'Anbu étaient ils partis que Jiraya vint se joindre à elle.

_ Quelles sont les nouvelles?

_ Il s'est enfui. Il avait prévu son coup. On a rien pu faire.

_ Et Shizune? Demanda Godaime en voyant son apprentie dans les bras de Jiraya.

_ Elle est grièvement blessée mais elle devrait s'en sortir. Mais, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? N'es tu pas censée t'occuper de Kakashi?

_ Il se trouve que ce cher Orochimaru a décidé de nous rendre une petite visite.

_ En parlant de lui… A en croire le type à lunettes qui l'accompagne partout, il se serait fait doubler par Sasuke Uchiwa, lâcha Ero-sennin** avant de disparaitre.

« Sasuke Uchiwa, L'élève qui dépasse son maitre. Tu aurais probablement pu faire un très bon Hokage. Malheureusement, tu as choisi la voix du mal à l'instar d'Itachi. Espérons que tu n'accompliras pas ce noir dessein de vengeance et que tu reviennes à la raison. Naruto et Sakura ne désespèrent pas de te retrouver et de reformer la team Kakashi. D'ailleurs, je me demande si ce dernier est toujours sous l'emprise du somnifère. Dans le cas contraire, espérons que Naruto et Sakura sauront le retenir. Ce dont je doute… » (Tsunade)

Elle sortit de ses pensées au moment où un ninja de l'Anbu revenait en tant qu'informateur.

_ Maitre Tsunade, nous sommes allés à la rencontre d'Orochimaru. Notre équipe l'a arrêté.

_ Vous avez arrêté Orochimaru?

_ Exact. Orochimaru s'est présenté à nous alors qu'on se tenait prêts à l'affronter. Il s'est constitué prisonnier. Il semble sortir d'un combat qu'il a manifestement perdu.

« C'était donc ça. Il a du se battre contre Sasuke qui a eu le dessus. Cependant, se constituer prisonnier n'est pas son genre. Que prépare t-il? Mais, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois accepter. Avec appréhension. » (Tsunade)

_ Amenez le. On va le placer en détention dans le centre de haute sécurité.

_ Je dois préciser qu'il a besoin de soins. Il est grièvement blessé.

_ Il recevra les soins dont il a besoin à l'infirmerie du centre.

_ Bien.

L'Anbu disparut donner les informations à ses compagnons. Tsunade alla au centre de détention pour donner les directives à quant à l'arrivée d'Orochimaru. Ensuite, elle devrait rappeler tous les hommes qu'elle a mobilisé inutilement… Ou pas. Cette histoire de prisonnier était anormale. Elle allait rester sur ses gardes. Une autre question vint la tourmenter: qu'advenait-il de Kakashi? Pourquoi avait-il eu une réaction si violente? Tant de questions et jamais de réponses. Tsunade commençait sérieusement à douter d'elle-même en tant qu'Hokage. Était-elle la mieux placée pour ce poste?

_ Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi paumée, Tsunade.

Godaime leva la tête. Jiraya se tenait devant elle. Il n'était resté que peu de temps à l'hôpital. Apparemment, juste le temps de déposer Shizune.

_ Tu aurais du rester à l'hôpital, tu en as besoin.

_ J'y serais bien resté. Seulement, l'air perdu que tu affichais tout à l'heure me perturbe un peu.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps d'en parler.

_ Tsunade, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Orochimaru s'est constitué prisonnier, je dois prévenir le centre de haute sécurité de son arrivée prochaine. De nouvelles mesures doivent être prises. Notamment sur son possible séjour à l'infirmerie.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

_ Je n'en sais rien mais ça ne présage rien de bon. Orochimaru a sûrement quelque chose en tête. Ca m'inquiète de le laisser pénétrer dans le village. Même en tant que prisonnier, il est capable de tout. Le comportement de Kakashi vis-à-vis de lui m'inquiète également.

_ Hmm?

_ Jiraya, est-ce… hésita-t-elle. Non, rien. Je dois y aller.

Elle partit sans un mot de plus, laissant Jiraya planté là. Cependant, il réagit vite et lui attrapa le bras l'empêchant ainsi de faire un pas de plus. Il voulait savoir. Elle arborait de nouveau ce regard vite et perdu. Un semblant de mélancolie, de tristesse et de doute voilait ce regard d'ordinaire impassible. Quelque chose la perturbait et Jiraya voulait savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

_ Tsunade…

_ Je n'ai pas le temps, dit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

_ Je le sais très bien. Mais, je ne peux te laisser seule.

Tsunade le regardait, surprise. Savait-il au moins qu'il s'adressait à l'Hokage?

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes?

_ Tu sais que tu peux me parler comme à un ami?

_ …

_ J'aimerai seulement comprendre ce qui t'arrive.

_ D'accord, fit elle en soupirant. Mais, pas ici. Je dois d'abord régler un détail.

_ Permets-moi de t'accompagner.

L'attitude protectrice de Jiraya étonna l'Hokage peu habituée à un tel traitement de faveur. Il l'accompagna donc jusqu'au centre de détention. Pourquoi tout le monde changeait-il de cette façon? Cette question, elle se le posait pour le cas de Kakashi. Que devenait-il?

Du côté de Naruto…

Le guenin se battait toujours contre son sensei. Cependant, se battre sous la forme Kyubi ne lui était pas bénéfique contre Kakashi. Il s'épuisait rapidement. Le ninja copieur, au contraire, gagnait en puissance. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Naruto fixa les yeux de son sensei. Une haine étrange se dégageait de son regard. Naruto était sûr, il l'avait déjà vu. Il avait déjà croisé cet œil malveillant. Il s'en souvenait. Ce regard… C'était le même que Sasuke lorsqu'ils se sont battus. Ce regard… C'était la possession d'Orochimaru. Pourquoi Kakashi avait-il ce regard? Comment Orochimaru réussissait-il à le manipuler si facilement?

_ Tu as pris mon meilleur ami mais je ne te laisserai pas prendre mon sensei! S'écria-t-il avant de se jeter à nouveau dans le combat.

Un combat qui se poursuivit avec rage et détermination. Sakura était fin prête à présent.

_ Iruka-sensei, tenez vous prêt. Je vais intervenir maintenant.

_ D'accord.

Sakura inspira un grand coup et se jeta, tête baissée, au milieu du combat. D'une main, elle repoussa Kakashi qui alla heurter le mur avec violence. De l'autre, elle arrêta Naruto. Il comprit que le combat était fini et se calma. Sakura avait réussi. Elle les avait arrêtés grâce à l'enseignement que lui avait prodigué Tsunade. Naruto était épuisé. Elle devrait donc se débrouiller seule… Ou presque. Kakashi n'avait que peu été affecté par l'intervention de Sakura Cependant, celle-ci nota une baisse de puissance soudaine. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et lui fit face. Ne bougeant pas, elle observait ses réactions. Il devait attaquer en premier pour qu'elle sache. De même que Naruto, elle remarqua les pupilles du sensei. Il fallait redoubler d'efforts. Il avait le sharingan, elle avait l'enseignement de Tsunade. Certes, elle le recevait depuis peu. Cependant, le moment semblait propice pour tester ses capacités en temps réel. Elle releva un nouveau détail. A en croire Iruka, qui s'occupait de Naruto, Kakashi s'était jeté sur le guenin sans réfléchir avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Pourtant, face à Sakura, son regard se voulait hésitant. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre elle. Ce regard changea subitement. Ses pupilles redevinrent normales. Cependant, son regard demeura le même. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Soudain, le chakra qui l'enveloppait disparut et le ninja copieur s'écroula sur le sol. Il n'aurait pas du bouger après les soins de Tsunade. Il semblait calmé mais la douleur était de retour. Notant que le danger s'était atténué, Sakura s'approcha de lui.

_ Kakashi-sensei, comment vous sentez-vous? Vous m'entendez?

Le sensei ne broncha pas quand elle commença l'examen. Il ne réagit même pas à l'interpellation de Sakura. Son comportement était de plus en plus étrange. Inquiétant serait le maitre mot. Son regard si plein de haine et de doutes auparavant était maintenant vide de toute expression comme si le sensei venait d'expirer en silence sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. L'homme qu'il avait été n'avait pas entièrement disparu. Il était là, quelque part. Enfoui sous des tonnes de souffrances qui l'accablaient, cette partie de lui avait du mal à lutter et se retrouvait dominée par les évènements des semaines passées. Le sentiment qui l'habitait à ce moment là était indescriptible, étrange. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait été assez puissant pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue l'une des personnes présentes. Comment était-ce arrivé? Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne voulait pas finir ainsi. Toute sa vie, il avait du apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Naruto. Iruka. Sasuke. Ils étaient les seuls. Ils savaient ce qu'était la solitude. La solitude mène à la haine, la haine mène à la colère et la colère conduit au contrôle d'une puissance inimaginable et inégalable.*** Il avait compris et interprété ces paroles. Après le déshonneur et la mort de son père, il avait choisi de cacher son visage et de ne jamais passer outre les règles. Peu lui importait de mourir au combat. Il voulait oublier. Oublier son identité, sa vie, ses fonctions. S'oublier _lui_ pour ne jamais revivre dans la douleur. Cette phrase lui était revenue en tête ce jour là. Ce jour où il a choisi de sauver ces compagnons au lieu de poursuivre sa mission. Hanté par le souvenir de son père puis bouleversé par la mort de son meilleur ami, il l'avait comprise. Pourtant, sa colère ne le mena jamais à la puissance. Il avait préféré abandonner sa vengeance plutôt que de basculer du mauvais côté du mal.

_ _La vengeance ne rapporte rien. Elle est le néant, le noir, la solitude… ****_

_ Pourtant, elle nous permet de nous sentir mieux. N'est-ce pas important de sauver l'honneur des siens? Demanda Kakashi alors âgé de cinq ans.

_ Elle ne nous permet pas de nous sentir mieux, bien au contraire. Je ne pense pas que papa aurait voulu que tu venges son déshonneur.

Il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. C'était toujours dans ces moments qu'il constatait combien son frère lui ressemblait. Ils étaient comme deux jumeaux. Sauf qu'il était âgé de douze ans, soit sept années d'écart. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Ecoute, Kakashi, papa est parti rejoindre maman. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Ils ont préféré nous protéger plutôt que de céder à la vengeance. C'était de bons ninjas. Si tu comprends leur geste, tu deviendras quelqu'un de respectable. La vengeance est quelque chose qui se veut naturelle mais qui te tourne irrémédiablement vers le mal. Je ne veux pas que mon petit frère devienne un monstre assoiffé de vengeance.

Il lui sourit. Son grand frère avait toujours été de bon conseil. S'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait sûrement mal tourné.

_ Jajashi, tu crois que papa et maman nous voient de là haut?

_ Bien sûr. Et je suis sûr qu'ils seront fiers de toi. Tu seras un grand ninja, Kakashi. Pourtant, tu ne dois pas négliger le travail d'équipe. Tes camarades seront toujours là pour te soutenir quand tu en auras besoin.

_ Je deviendrais un ninja aussi puissant que papa!

_ J'en suis certain, déclara Jajashi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Puis, voyant qu'il s'endormait, Jajashi prit son frère dans ses bras et alla le coucher.

_ Grand frère, avant que je ne puisse être un ninja, qui va veiller sur moi?

_ C'est moi. Peu importe le danger, je serais toujours là pour te protéger Kakashi. Toujours. Je t'empêcherais de devenir quelqu'un de mauvais.

Même s'il dormait, il avait entendu les paroles de son frère et ne les avait jamais oubliées. Jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Pourquoi avait-il réduit en cendres tout ce que son frère avait fait pour lui? Pourquoi était-il passé du mauvais côté? Il ne voulait pas. Il n'aimait pas être manipulé de cette façon. Il revint à lui. A nouveau, il sentit cette puissance maléfique monter en lui. Il devait réussir à se contrôler. La douleur l'empêcha de bouger. Le souvenir de son frère envahit son esprit. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains en proie à une violente confusion.

_ NOON! S'écria-t-il.

_ Que vous arrive t-il, Kakashi-sensei?

_ Ughh… Sakura, je t'en prie… Achève-moi…

Sakura regardait Kakashi incompréhension. Jamais elle ne le tuerait. Au contraire, elle était là pour l'aider…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:****Manipulation**

_**Sakura regardait Kakashi avec incompréhension. Jamais elle ne le tuerait. Au contraire, elle était là pour l'aider…**_

**Le silence s'était installé. Lourd. Pesant. Difficile à supporter. Naruto, Sakura et Iruka restèrent stupéfaits devant cette demande. Pourquoi un ninja comme Kakashi demandait à ce qu'on le tue? Certes, il n'avait plus rien à attendre de la vie mais de là à vouloir mourir… Sakura avait été prise au dépourvu par cette demande. Elle ne pouvait pas la satisfaire. Elle ne voulait pas tuer son sensei de sang froid. Pourtant, celui-ci la suppliait. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. **

**_ Sakura, tu n'as pas à hésiter… Je… n'arrive pas à le contrôler… Si ça continue, des gens vont mourir… **

**_ Votre frère?**

**_ Je ne veux pas qu'il se soit sacrifié pour rien…**

**Aucun des ninjas présents n'ajouta un mot de plus. Il ne savait rien, ou presque rien, du passé de Kakashi. Par conséquent, ils ne savaient pas qu'il avait eu un frère qui s'était sacrifié pour lui. Sakura ne pouvait pourtant pas le tuer. C'était impossible. Il y avait peut-être une solution. Elle allait devoir lui mentir. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution mais c'était sa seule responsabilité. **

**_ Kakashi-sensei, par respect pour l'homme que vous avez été, je demande à faire ça en douceur afin que vous ne souffriez pas. **

**_ QUOI? Mais… Sakura, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu ne peux pas tuer Kakashi-sensei parce qu'il te le demande!**

**_ Naruto, c'est sa volonté. Tu ne peux rien y faire, dit Iruka. **

**Il lui fit signe pour lui faire comprendre que Sakura avait une idée derrière la tête. Malheureusement, le guenin ne comprit pas et continua à hurler jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka le fasse taire. Sakura n'avait aucunement l'intention de tuer Kakashi. Son but était seulement de l'endormir. En espérant que Tsunade serait là à son réveil. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui mentir mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le tuer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une telle demande. Sakura devait en parler à Tsunade. Kakashi ferma les yeux. Il le savait. Sakura n'allait pas le tuer. Il était conscient de ce qu'il demandait. Sakura avait été une de ses élèves, la plus sensible qui plus est! Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le cran d'accomplir sa supplication. Sakura l'endormit, lentement. **

**_ Sakura…**

**_ Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer. **

**_ Mais, alors…**

**_ Je n'ai fait que l'endormir. **

**« Était-ce réellement Kakashi-sensei? J'ai bien vu ce regard qu'il avait. Naruto aussi l'a remarqué. Sa pupille avait changé. C'était l'œil d'Orochimaru. Comment était-ce possible? Ca voudrait dire… Non, c'est impossible. Orochimaru… Il… Il aurait réussi à prendre possession de Kakashi-sensei. Comment? Que lui a-t-il fait pour réussir à le manipuler à ce point? » (Sakura Haruno)**

**_ Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui s'est passé ici? Demanda une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue. **

**_ Gaï? **

**_ En personne. C'est le Maitre Hokage qui m'envoie. **

**Il s'approcha et se pencha sur son rival. Il avait vu le combat avant que Sakura n'intervienne. Il n'avait pas reconnu Kakashi. C'était impossible. Etant rivaux depuis longtemps et ayant assurés bon nombre de missions ensemble, Gaï le connaissait bien. Il l'aurait forcément su s'il avait acquis une telle puissance. Tout ça n'était pas normal. Ainsi, ses crises passagères étaient devenues… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Gaï connaissait Kakashi depuis longtemps. Jamais il ne se serait laissé manipuler. **

**_ Kakashi-sensei est manipulé par Orochimaru. C'était dans son regard. Sasuke avait le même lorsque nous nous sommes battus… **

**Naruto se renfrogna. Orochimaru allait le payer. Il avait pris les personnes qui lui étaient chères, celles auxquelles il tenait le plus. Rien que pour ça, il allait mourir. Même si Naruto devait y laisser la vie, il l'achèverait. Se venger était à présent sa seule préoccupation. **

**_ J'ai compris. Iruka, tu étais là bas?**

**_ Affirmatif.**

**_ Quant est-il d'Orochimaru?**

**_ Il était là. Pourtant, il n'est pas intervenu. De tout le combat. **

**_ C'est vrai que quand on est rentrés dans le campement, il n'y avait personne. **

**_ Kabuto avait l'avantage sur tout le combat. Pourtant, il a battu en retraite. Et ce, dès que Naruto a atteint le village avec Kakashi. Et quand on est rentrés…**

**_ Je connais la suite, coupa Gaï. C'est pourquoi je trouve ça bizarre. **

**_ Iruka! Tu peux me dire ce que vous faites ici? Demanda une voix qu'ils connaissaient.**

**Anko.**

**_ Argh! L'examinatrice pas nette!**

**_ Naruto! S'exclama Sakura devant l'impolitesse de son compagnon. **

**_ Ton boulot n'est-il pas d'éduquer et de protéger ces enfants? **

**_ Anko, il n'y est pour rien, lâcha Gaï pour empêcher le jounin de s'en prendre au chunin.**

**_ C'est vrai, confirma Naruto. Kakashi-sensei est devenu incontrôlable. **

**_ Kakashi?**

**Les yeux d'Anko firent le tour de la salle. Elle ne comprit pas ou peu. Elle était au courant, comme tout le monde, de ce qui lui était arrivé. Orochimaru en avait-il profité pour faire des expériences sur lui? Peu importe, elle n'était pas venue là pour ça.**

**_ Quelle est la situation dehors?**

**_ Le Maitre Hokage vient de lever l'alerte. Orochimaru vient d'être incarcéré au centre de détention de haute sécurité. **

**Surprise générale. Beaucoup plus que la simple surprise. Tous les visages semblaient dire: « Anko, tu nous la refais en plus clair? » Celle-ci soupira. C'était vrai que ça paraissait invraisemblable. C'était pourtant la stricte vérité. Elle avait vu Orochimaru escorté par les Anbus. Ils prenaient la direction du centre de détention. Tsunade-sama lui avait confirmé avant de l'envoyer ici pour transmettre la fin de l'alerte. Délaissant ses collègues pour observer Kakashi, elle remarqua qu'il s'était contracté. Son sommeil n'était pas calme, paisible. Elle était sûrement la mieux placée pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ça, elle l'avait vécu. Pourtant, elle n'était qu'une petite fille lorsqu'Orochimaru l'avait enlevée et marquée de son kubiwa. Cela l'étonnait de voir Kakashi, qu'elle considérait comme un grand ninja, réagir exactement comme elle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il été pris pour cible? Orochimaru aurait pu le tuer mais il n'en avait rien fait. Aurait-il réellement… Non, Kakashi ne se serait jamais laissé faire. Mais, il n'avait pas pu résister très longtemps. Et l'expression de peur gravée sur son visage était inhabituelle. Il ne se laissait jamais démonter. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment?**

**Jajashi resta un long moment avec son petit frère. Il l'observait. Kakashi était sujet aux cauchemars depuis peu. Il tenait à intervenir au cas où ça arriverait. Parfois, ils étaient violents. Trop violent. Kakashi, lui, songeait aux paroles de son frère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit en sécurité. Pourtant, une peur incontrôlable subsistait en lui. Il le savait. Quelque chose de mauvaise augure allait se passer d'ici peu de temps. Les jours passaient et il profitait des instants magiques qu'il vivait avec son frère. Cependant, son mauvais pressentiment ne cessait d'augmenter. Ca le tourmentait et Jajashi s'en était bien aperçu. Il préféra ne rien dire au début pour respecter le silence de son frère. Néanmoins, voyant que cela persistait, il décida de lui parler. Il prit cette décision lorsqu'il fut une énième fois réveillé par les hurlements de Kakashi. Il se leva mais ne se pressa pas bien qu'il fut inquiet pour son frère. Chaque jour qui passait, ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus violents et terrifiants. Il était temps de comprendre. Il pénétra dans la chambre en silence. Kakashi était apeuré et en sueur. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Jajashi le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le réconforter. Lentement, le jeune Kakashi se rendormit. Son frère regagna sa chambre. Kakashi dormirait avec lui une fois de plus. Si ça lui permettait de mieux dormir, son frère ne s'y opposait pas. Après tout, son devoir était de le protéger. Même s'il pouvait être appelé à tout moment pour partir en mission. Bizarrement, le Sandaime* n'avait pas fait appel à lui alors que tous les autres jounins et chunins étaient partis en mission. Le Maitre Hokage s'était-il arrangé pour qu'il reste auprès de Kakashi? C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Il préféra ne pas y repenser et s'endormit à son tour, Kakashi tout contre lui. Il se réveilla bien assez tôt. Il devait se rendre au bureau du Maitre Hokage. Pour ce faire, il attendit patiemment que Kakashi se lève, mange et se prépare. Ce qui prit peu de temps. Moins d'une heure après, il était dehors à marcher aux côtés de son frère. Ils ne parlaient pas, savourant le silence du soleil levant. Ils atteignirent bien vite le bureau du Maitre Hokage. **

**_ Bonjour, Maitre Hokage, dit Jajashi.**

**_ Bonjour, Jajashi. **

**Kakashi fut le seul à ne rien dire. Il était quelque peu impressionné et intimidé d'être en compagnie du plus grand ninja de Konoha. Il resta après de son frère. **

**_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué si tôt, Maitre Hokage?**

**_ Tu as certainement du remarquer que tu étais le seul chunin encore présent dans le village.**

**_ C'est exact. **

**_ Vous êtes jeunes tous les deux. La perte de Sakumo** vous a affectés. Je me suis permis de vous garder à l'œil. **_**Il marque une pause.**_** Comment se porte t-il? **

**_ A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais, j'ai bien peur qu'il ait été traumatisé. **

**_ Jajashi, je sais que tu voudrais rester auprès de ton frère pour le protéger en cette période. Malheureusement, étant le seul disponible, je suis dans l'obligation de te confier cette mission. **

**_ Je comprends. **

**_ Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour prendre en charge Kakashi.**

**On frappa à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une femme aux longs cheveux roux.**

**_ J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard, souffla-t-elle.**

**_ Du tout. Jajashi, je suppose que tu connais Kushina***?**

**Jajashi ne répondit pas. Il connaissait Kushina. Voilà pourquoi il n'eut aucune réticence à l'idée de lui confier son jeune frère le temps de sa mission. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui le tracassait avant de partir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après de rapides préparatifs, Jajashi décida finalement d'aller parler avec Kakashi. Il voulait partir l'esprit tranquille. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se rendit chez Kushina. Celle-ci lui indiqua que Kakashi était dans sa chambre. Jajashi la rejoignit et pénétra à l'intérieur. Les deux frères s'assirent de concert sur le lit. Le jeune Kakashi se jeta dans les bras de son frère. **

**_ Shinobi, don't cry.******

**_ Règle n°25 du code des ninjas. **

**_ Ecoute, Kakashi, je sais que ça ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Je voudrais savoir. **

**Kakashi baissa les yeux. Il aurait préféré éviter d'avoir cette conversation. Lentement, il commença à expliquer ses doutes, ses peurs, ses interrogations. Bien qu'il fut jeune, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Jajashi y répondit une à une pour le rassurer. Puis, vint le moment fatidique. Jajashi devait partir. Kakashi eut du mal à se séparer de son frère. **

**_ Si tu ne revenais pas?**

**_ Je reviendrais. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser tout seul? Je veux te voir devenir un grand ninja.**

**_ Tu me le promets?**

**_ Je te promets de revenir à Konoha pour te voir devenir un grand ninja. Je reviendrais pour te protéger et faire de toi quelqu'un de bien. **

**Kakashi avait alors accepté le départ de son frère ignorant que cette promesse bâtirait toute sa vie future. Ce qu'il ignorait aussi ce jour, c'était que son frère ne reviendrait pas. **

**Tsunade se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie du centre correctionnel. Elle attendait patiemment que les ninjas médecins aient fini d'examiner er de soigner Orochimaru. Ce qui prit beaucoup de temps. Sasuke avait, certes, vaincu le sanin mais il devait se trouver dans un état pitoyable à l'heure actuelle. Sûrement pire que celui-ci d'Orochimaru. Jiraya attendait, lui aussi, aux côtés de Tsunade. De nouveau, elle lui sembla perdue. Peu importe ce qui la tracassait, il le découvrirait. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Godaime. Elle releva la tête. **

**_ T'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger.**

**_ Si tout s'arrangeait, rien ne serait normal. **

**_ Je ne t'ai jamais vue faillir à ton devoir. Commencerais-tu à douter de toi? **

**_ J'me pose certaines questions. Cependant, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en parler.**

**_ T'en fais pas pour Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura et Gaï sauront gérer. **

**_ Ensemble, oui. Séparément, j'en doute fort.**

**_ Que sous-entends-tu? **

**Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil sur Orochimaru. Les médecins s'attardaient sur son compte. Ca allait prendre encore un peu de temps. Elle ferma la porte. Le couloir était désert. Par simple précaution, elle baissa la voix. **

**_ Toi qui constate Naruto, que constates-tu? **

**_ Je sais que je suis un génie mais…**

**_ Lorsqu'il est à bout, que se passe-t-il? **

**_ Kyubi se manifeste.**

**_ De quelle façon?**

**_ Tsunade…**

**_ DE QUELLE FACON? **

**Elle avait hurlé cette phrase avec tant de colère que Jiraya crut bon de répondre sans faire d'histoire. Mais où voulait-elle en venir?**

**_ Le chakra du démon-renard enveloppe Naruto et lui procure une grande puissance. Pour l'instant, il arrive à le contrôler car le chakra lui parvient en quantité minime. **

**_ Combien de temps le sceau tiendra-t-il avant de céder? **

**_ C'est difficile à dire. Ca fait treize ans maintenant qu'il a été scellé. Tout dépend de Naruto et de sa volonté à contrôler Kyubi. Pourquoi ces questions?**

**_ Je pense qu'Orochimaru a scellé quelque chose en Kakashi. **

**_ Continue, dit Jiraya qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.**

**_ Seules deux personnes connaissent cette information. Trois avec Kakashi. **_**Elle marque un temps de pause. **_**Lors de sa captivité, il a servi de réceptacle. **

**_ Hmm. Depuis quand? **

**_ Plus d'un mois. Et le chose qu'il renferme fait des siennes. **_**Nouveau temps de pause. **_**Orochimaru contrôle entièrement Kakashi. **

**Jiraya ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette affirmation. La discussion prit fin à ce moment là car les médecins sortaient un à un. Tsunade et Jiraya entrèrent dans la pièce. L'Hokage demanda à ce qu'on les laisse seuls. Bien qu'il fut en mauvaise posture, Orochimaru possédait toujours le même regard, machiavélique et ambitieux, et le même sourire. Le sanin***** restait pernicieux même lorsque la situation était critique. Qu'avait-il donc en tête? C'était la question qui tourmentait Tsunade. Elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et la lui posa directement, en tenant tant bien que mal de garder le contrôler de sa colère. Orochimaru laissa volontairement planer le silence histoire de jauger la tension qui régnait. Il n'avait pas peur de Tsunade. Comment réagirait-elle quand il lui dirait ce qu'il est venu faire à Konoha?**

**_ Je suis venu… Profiter de mon nouveau jouet. **

**La phrase était tombée ainsi, laissant Tsunade et Jiraya perplexe. Orochimaru, lui, se délectait d'avance… **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Révélation

_La phrase était tombée ainsi laissant Tsunade et Jiraya perplexes. Orochimaru, lui, se délectait d'avance…_

Oui, Orochimaru se délectait d'avance de ses projets futurs. Apparemment, Tsunade ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait scellé en Kakashi et ça le réjouissait davantage. C'était parfait. Encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il remarqua la veine qui palpitait sur le front de Tsunade. Elle était furieuse mais elle se contrôlait pour ne pas exploser. Ce qui était positif dans la mesure où elle parvenait à rester calme. Cependant, le calme qui précédait la tempête chez Tsunade ne présageait rien de bon. Il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes. Jusque là, Orochimaru ne s'était pas formalisé de la présence de Jiraya. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prit la parole qu'il s'en aperçut.

_ Ton nouveau jouet, ce ne serait pas Kakashi par hasard?

Les regards convergèrent sur lui. Orochimaru sourit. Tout ça le réjouissait. Mais, ça énervait grandement Tsunade qui n'allait pas tarder à lâcher la pression.

_ Je vois qu'il a commencé à faire des dégâts, siffla-t-il.

_ Et ça t'amuse? QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT?

Emportée par sa colère, Tsunade se jeta sur le nukenin* pour le frapper. Jiraya s'interposa entre les deux sanins. Il eut du mal à la retenir tellement la colère était grande. Orochimaru n'arrangeait rien. Il provoquait volontairement Tsunade qui, déjà perturbée par tout un tas d'histoires, montait vite en pression.

_ C'est simple. J'ai analysé la technique du Yondaime** avant de la modifier. Je l'ai ensuite testée. Kakashi nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence. Par conséquent, j'ai fait de lui mon cobaye. Dois-je ajouter que le test fut concluant?

_ Le **Shiki Fuujin*****? Demanda Jiraya d'une voix blanche.

_ Nommons-le «sceau de l'âme».

Tsunade fulminait. Jiraya était incrédule. Orochimaru avait réussi à modifier un jutsu très puissant pour se l'approprier. Le «sceau de l'âme» comme il l'appelait. Il aurait réussi à enfermer une âme dans le ninja copieur? Dans le cas où cela serait vrai, quelle âme aurait-il enfermée dans son corps. Devaient-ils s'attendre à trouver un cadavre? Ou alors…

_ Tu n'as pas osé? S'écria soudainement l'Ermite qui restait incrédule sur les agissements du sannin.

_ Tu veux que je te raconte aussi combien il en a souffert? Siffla le pernicieux.

Jiraya avait vraiment du mal à croire ce que lui disait son ancien compagnon. Pourtant, il ne put s'attarder plus longtemps. Tsunade était hors d'elle. Il savait pertinemment que, dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne parviendrait pas à la raisonner. Il l'entraina donc à l'extérieur laissant Orochimaru à la surveillance de l'ANBU. Dans sa colère, Tsunade n'avait pas suivi l'échange qu'ils avaient eu. Pourtant, une chose était sûre… Ou plutôt deux. Kakashi et Orochimaru devaient être surveillés de près. Par conséquent, aucun des deux ne devaient quitter Konoha.

_ Tsunade.

Celle-ci ne réagit pas à l'entente de son nom. L'instant n'était pas propice à la discussion. Ils allèrent à l'hôpital, Jiraya ayant besoin d'un peu de soins. Durant ce temps, Tsunade rendrait visite à Shizune. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité. De ce fait, l'Ermite se jura de ne pas la laisser seule jusqu'à ce que ce sentiment ne la ronge plus. Malgré l'insistance du ninja médecin, Jiraya refusa de passer la nuit en observation. Il avait un tout autre plan en tête. Il erra quelques minutes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital cherchant la chambre de l'apprentie. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il hésita un instant remarquant qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'occupait Kakashi un mois auparavant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il avait passé cette porte. D'habitude, il préférait une entrée plus abracadabrante. Du genre, j'apparais au milieu de la cour sur mon crapaud et je passe par la fenêtre. Cependant, ce jour là, comme aujourd'hui, il avait du passer par la case 'soins' Ce qui expliquaient ses entrées 'normales'. Normal était-il réellement le mot approprié à cette situation? Certainement pas! A peine Jiraya avait-il franchi le seuil de chambre qu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il faisait nuit. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait percevoir était une respiration saccadée. L'Ermite héla le ninja copieur qui ne semblait pas être dans son lit alors qu'il ne devait pas bouger. En s'avançant dans la pièce, elle trébucha sur quelque chose. Ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Que s'était-il passé? Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre. Kakashi surgit de nulle part et le plaqua au sol sans aucune pitié. A ce moment, il observa son regard. Sa pupille avait quelque chose de changé. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'un reflet mais c'était assez flagrant. Ils se battirent. Il avait réussi avec peine à le maitriser. Lorsqu'il l'eut fait, il remarqua que l'éclat avait disparu. Kakashi était redevenu lui-même, ne comprenant pas ou peu ce qui lui était arrivé. Jiraya n'oublia pas cet incident mais n'en parla à personne. Il lui fallait des preuves avant. Il avait alors aidé Kakashi à regagner son lit puis mis la seconde personne - qu'il soupçonnait être un médecin - sur un autre. Tout cela dans le silence le plus strict. Il avait veillé toute la nuit guettant de nouvelles réactions. Il n'y en eut pas. Kakashi était perdu et impuissant face à ce qui lui arrivait. L'Ermite remarqua que ce processus l'épuisait. Il avait les mêmes réactions et les mêmes contrecoups que Naruto quand Kyubi le possédait. A partir de ce moment, il commença à nourrir des soupçons à propos des agissements d'Orochimaru. Sortant de sa torpeur, il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours devant la porte de la chambre, la main sur la clenche. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il referma doucement le panneau de bois. Tsunade se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, l'air absent. Il s'approcha d'elle. Shizune dormait. Elle sortirait de l'hôpital dans quelques jours. Jiraya s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

_ C'est ma faute…

_ Je refuse de t'entendre dire ça.

_ Que crois-tu? Ce sont mes choix qui ont tué mes hommes.

_ Aucun d'eux n'est mort.

_ Ca ne saurait tarder.

_ Tsunade…

_ COMMENT VEUX-TU APPELER CA? S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Kakashi… Shizune…

_ Ils sont tous les deux en vie.

_ Certes. Mais à quel prix? Kakashi n'est plus lui-même. Shizune ne devrait pas être ici. C'est ma faute.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de Jiraya.

_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Des hommes meurent tous les jours sur le front.

_ Nous ne sommes pas en guerre. Ils ont succombé à la haine qu'_il_ nous voue!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment?

Tsunade resta hébétée devant cette question.

_ …

_ Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Et ce, depuis un moment.

_ Je me pose certaines questions qui se rejoignent toutes en une seule.

_ Qui est?

_ Suis-je réellement la mieux placée pour assurer cette fonction?

Elle avait dit ça de but en blanc. D'habitude, elle aurait hésité et fini par éluder la question. Mais là, il n'en était rien. Cela suffisait pour éveiller la curiosité de l'Ermite. Il répondit par un simple mot.

_ Développe.

_ Depuis _cette_ mission, enfin depuis qu'_il_ a failli mourir sous mes yeux, j'ai des doutes quant à ma fiabilité.

Sur le coup, Jiraya accusa le choc. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Tsunade réagissait ainsi. Suite aux morts successives de son frère et de son petit ami, elle avait développé une peur incroyable du sang. Désormais, elle était soumise au doute. Un doute, un seul, qui compromettait sa position et interférait dans ses décisions. L'Ermite ne bougea pas laissant l'Hokage vider son sac. Elle déversa doutes, craintes, culpabilité et remords. Elle lui confia ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Jiraya en était sûr, il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Elle était beaucoup trop émotive. Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour y déverser les perles salées des ténèbres de son esprit. Elle essaya vainement de se calmer. Jiraya réagit alors et la prit contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il essaya de la réconforter en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Autant pour Kakashi que pour Shizune. Ils en garderont sûrement des séquelles. Peu importe. Tout sera comme avant.

_ Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

_ L'espoir fait vivre.

_ C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit.

_ Qui?

_ Kakashi.

_ Il serait donc philosophe?

_ Et toi, médium?

_ Je laisse ce titre à un autre. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

_ Si tu parles à quelqu'un de ce qui s'est passé ici, tu es un homme mort.

_ Je me demandais justement où était passée la vraie Tsunade.

Jiraya sourit. Même en état de crise, Tsunade restait fidèle à elle-même. Il n'avait pas osé l'interrompre durant ses confessions. Pourtant, il devrait lui parler tôt ou tard à propos de ce qu'Orochimaru avait avoué. Kakashi ne saurait pas maitriser _cette chose _très longtemps. Soit il essaierait de lutter contre, soit il se laisserait totalement dominer. Cette dernière solution était inenvisageable. Cela se révélerait catastrophique pour tout le monde. Konoha ainsi que ses habitants seraient en danger. Pour l'instant, le ninja copieur semblait la maitriser et la contrôler. Orochimaru avait-il pris des précautions nécessaires? Jiraya envisagea une solution bien pire. Et s'il était venu constater le résultat de son expérience tant qu'il pouvait encore la contrôler? Avait-il l'intention de rompre ce contrôle? Jiraya prit alors une décision. Au lieu d'entrainer seulement Naruto, il entrainerait ce dernier avec son sensei. C'était vital que tous deux apprennent à contrôler la puissance qu'ils renfermaient. Il en parlerait à Tsunade dès que possible. Le 'dès que possible' n'était pas maintenant. Il allait néanmoins essayer d'obtenir in moment… Un rendez-vous le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir avoir une discussion sérieuse. Il l'interpella.

_ Hmm? Fit l'intéressée, pas décidée à quitter les bras qui l'enlaçaient.

_ Quand tu auras le temps, il faudrait que je te parle.

_ A quel propos?

_ Kakashi.

Tsunade se détacha de lui vivement et le regarda de travers.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'as-tu découvert? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

_ Je dois seulement avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi à son propos.

_ Jiraya, le menaça-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ecoute, ce n'est ni le bon endroit, ni le bon moment.

_ Je veux savoir. Je _dois _savoir.

_ Tu es irritée, énervée et désorientée. En aucun cas, tu n'es capable de tenir une conversation sérieuse. Encore moins si elle _le _concerne directement.

_ Que veux-tu dire?

_ Que je n'aurais aucune discussion sur ce sujet avec toi aujourd'hui. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas eu un tant soit peu de sommeil. Rentre chez toi et repose toi.

_ Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle après réflexion.

_ Permets-moi de d'accompagner.

Tsunade céda et le laissa l'accompagner. Ils furent interrompus.

_ Maitre Tsunade!

Les deux sannins se retournèrent de concert. Kurenai arrivait précipitamment dans leur direction avec un dossier en main. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur et prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Elle tendit ensuite le dossier à Tsunade qui l'observa un instant sans l'ouvrir.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? Questionna Jiraya.

_ Un dossier sur le sceau qui emprisonne Kakashi, répondit Tsunade devant l'hésitation de Kurenai.

_ Exact. Tout ce que vous devez savoir sur ce sceau est dans ce dossier.

_ En résumé?

_ C'est vraiment terrible, Maitre Tsunade. L'utilisation de ce sceau…

Jiraya ne dit rien. Orochimaru avait dit avoir inventé le jutsu. Pourtant, Kurenai disait l'exact contraire. Dans quel intérêt Orochimaru aurait-il menti? L'Ermite écouta attentivement ce que disait le sensei de l'équipe huit. Selon ses recherches, c'était un sceau qui avait été inventé il y a peu - les propos du pernicieux tenaient encore la route - mais son utilisation avait tout de suite été interdite. Et pour cause! Ce sceau permettait de soustraire une âme à un corps pour la sceller dans un autre. Le receveur était alors considéré comme un «jinchuuriki»*****. L'âme qu'il renfermait pouvait à tout moment prendre possession de lui et lui procurer toute la puissance du donneur qui s'ajoutait à la puissance actuelle du receveur. La complexité du sceau résidait dans le fait de ses fonctions. La deuxième fonction donnait un contrôle total à celui qui avait apposé le sceau. Il pouvait donc manipuler à sa guise le receveur à l'aide d'un genjutsu de base. Seul le chakra du receveur agirait. Par conséquent, il s'attaquait seul! Le sceau de l'âme… Quand deux âmes ne font plus qu'une…

_ C'est tout ce que tu en sais? Demanda l'Ermite lorsque Kurenai eut fini.

_ C'est tout, pour le moment…

_ D'accord. Je regarderais ce dossier en détail. Merci Kurenai, dit Tsunade d'une voix blanche.

_ Tsunade?

L'Hokage avait considérablement blêmi lors du court exposé de Kurenai. Elle avait du mal à accumuler les dernières nouvelles. Elle avait certes dévoilé ce qui n'allait pas mais elle gardait toujours cette souffrance en elle. Ces dernières nouvelles étaient une preuve de plus de ses doutes, de son échec. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler toutes ces informations. Tout lui paraissait confus. Ceci fut provoqué par un manque de sommeil mélangé à une forte pression. Un joli cocktail pour l'énerver rapidement ou la mettre à bout de nerfs. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se reprendre, elle se sentit trembler. Violemment. Immédiatement après, elle se mit à respirer très vite en constatant que son rythme cardiaque augmentait de manière vive. Bientôt, plus rien ne lui apparut. Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps et de lieu. C'était brutal. C'était violent. Elle essayait de se calmer. En vain. Avant même qu'elle n'ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Jiraya qui l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Lui-même n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Il congédia Kurenai avec l'ordre de ne rien dire à ce sujet et il ramena Godaime chez elle où il la borda et veilla à son chevet. Bien qu'il n'y connaisse pas grand-chose en médecine, il en savait assez suffisamment pour vérifier les constantes de Tsunade. Peu à peu, il sentit que son rythme cardiaque revenait à la normale. Il nota un peu de fièvre, sûrement due au surmenage. L'Hokage ouvrit les yeux, hébétée. Tout s'était passé très vite. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Elle ferma les yeux. Un mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes. Elle prit le temps de respirer calmement avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle commença l'inspection des lieux. Elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle était chez elle. Comment y était-elle rentrée? Elle n'en savait rien. Pas plus qu'elle ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Elle ferma les yeux face à la douleur lancinante. Les yeux fermés, ça allait mieux. Lentement, elle reconstitua sa journée. Du moins, ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle remonta jusqu'à l'interrogatoire d'Orochimaru. Elle se souvint ensuite de sa discussion avec Jiraya et enfin de l'intervention de Kurenai. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait flanché. Se souvenant de chacun des symptômes qu'elle avait eus à ce moment là, elle en déduisit qu'elle avait fait une crise d'angoisse. Une question la tracassait encore. Si elle avait perdu connaissance, comment était-elle rentrée? Elle s'était déjà posée cette question auparavant mais elle n'y avait pas répondu. Elle ne savait pas. Une main chaude se posa sur son front, la surprenant et l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Qui était donc à son chevet? Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir son mystérieux bienfaiteur.

_ J'aurais du me douter que c'était toi.

_ Tu aurais préféré rester seule dans la rue dans ton état?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ J'ai l'impression que c'est ton jour noir.

Malgré son mal de tête, elle se redressa. Elle remarqua le dossier que Kurenai lui avait confié. Il était ouvert. Jiraya avait du l'étudier durant son inconscience. Elle avait beau se souvenir de l'exposé que leur avait fait Kurenai, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il lui manquait un élément. Elle devait le trouver. Pour comprendre. Peut-être réussirait-elle à _le_ sauver?

_ Jiraya, que t'as dit Orochimaru?

_ Quand tu as eu ton moment d'égarement?

_ J'ai bien senti qu'il y a un truc qui t'as énervé tout à l'heure.

Jiraya hésita un instant et soupira. Il n'y échapperait pas. De toute façon, en tant qu'Hokage, elle se devait de savoir tout de ses hommes. Surtout quand il s'agissait de _lui_. Kakashi était quelqu'un de mystérieux qui n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Pourtant, il était le centre des préoccupations de Tsunade qui ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt.

_ Il n'a rien dit explicitement. J'ai juste remarqué qu'il cherchait à te provoquer. Il savait qu'une fois que tu aurais relâché la pression, que quand tu serais hors de toi, plus rien de ce qu'il dirait ne t'atteindrait.

_ Il savait qu'en m'énervant, je ne serais plus à même de l'écouter?

_ Le fait qu'il ait été notre compagnon, notre «ami» dans sa jeunesse joue beaucoup en sa faveur. Il nous a cernés en peu de temps. J'étais furieux suite à ses propos. Il va beaucoup trop loin.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Insista Tsunade.

_ Tsunade, quoiqu'il arrive, surtout garde Kakashi et Orochimaru à Konoha. Aucun d'entre eux ne doit quitter le village.

Cette simple phrase suffit à éveiller la curiosité de l'Hokage.

_ Tu veux dire que je dois renforcer la sécurité?

_ De rester vigilante surtout. Je pense également que…

Il hésita.

_ Quoi?

_ Naruto et Sakura ne seront jamais à la hauteur. Je pense qu'une équipe des forces spéciales ne serait pas de trop pour veiller à la sécurité de tout le monde. Les décisions que tu devras prendre vis-à-vis de Kakashi devront être draconiennes et sans-appel. Un faux pas et c'est la fin pour tout le monde.

_ Quel problème y a-t-il avec Kakashi? S'alarma Tsunade devant les propos de Jiraya.

_ Konoha est en danger.

_ Mais pourquoi à la fin?

_ Kakashi… Hésita l'Ermite. Kakashi est _dorénavant_ considéré comme un _jinchuuriki_.

Tsunade n'en revenait pas. Comment Orochimaru avait-il osé faire de _lui_ un jinchuuriki?


	7. Chapter 7

[u]Chapitre 7:[/u] [u]La sueur et les larmes[/u]

_[i]Tsunade n'en revenait pas. Comment Orochimaru avait-il osé faire de __lui __un jinchuuriki?[/i]_

[center][url=.com/watch?v=q-0QIltwNDE&feature=related]Jinichuuriki[/url][/center]

L'Hokage ferma les yeux. Elle ne pourrait plus supporter cet échec très longtemps. Prise d'un frisson, elle ramena la couverture sur ses épaules et la serra contre elle. Depuis sa crise, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Avait-elle attrapé un coup de froid ou était-ce seulement du surmenage? Jiraya s'assit à côté d'elle. Il avait remarqué la soudaine faiblesse de son amie. Sous le choc, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle réagit après un instant de silence.

_ A ma connaissance, il n'existe que neufs bijuus*. Qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru a bien pu sceller en lui?

_ Il a parlé d'un sceau… Le Tamashii no in.

_ Tamashii no in?

_ Le sceau de l'âme. Il dit l'avoir inventé. C'est ce dont nous parlait Kurenai tout à l'heure.

_ J'ai vaguement suivi.

Elle frissonna. Non, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

_ Tu as de la fièvre. Je te conseille de te reposer. Du moins, pour aujourd'hui.

_ N'élude pas la question! Pourquoi devrais-je _le_ considérer comme un _jinchuuriki_?

_ Orochimaru a enfermé sa propre âme dans Kakashi, répondit Jiraya en détachant chacun de ses mots.

_ QUOI?

L'Hokage était choquée. Et pour cause! Si Jiraya disait vrai, l'âme du sannin, le plus maléfique des trois qui plus est! se retrouvait enfermée dans le corps d'un des meilleurs ninjas! Comment avait-il fait ça sans invoquer le Dieu de la Mort? Comment pouvait-il être en vie après avoir pratiqué ce rituel? Pourquoi l'avoir fait? Pourquoi Kakashi? Tant de questions restaient encore à élucider. Pourtant, tout semblait clair dans l'esprit de Tsunade. Ca expliquait le changement chez le ninja copieur. Ca expliquait ses crises de psychose et surtout… Son étrange comportement quelques heures auparavant…

_ Il n'y a que deux personnes qui peuvent répondre aux questions que tu te poses, sachant que celle qui est la mieux placé pour ce faire ne le fera pas.

_ Kakashi… Il sait tout. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que je touche au sceau.

Elle essaya de se lever mais vacilla. Elle réussit cependant à rester debout. Jiraya se leva à son tour. Il savait quelle était l'intention de l'Hokage dès qu'elle s'était levée. Il ne la laissera pas faire. Pas après son malaise. Elle avait besoin de repos.

_ Où comptes-tu aller comme ça?

_ Lui parler.

_ Hors de question que tu sortes dans cet état.

_ Je ne peux pas rester ici face au danger qui nous menace!

_ Je vais lui parler. Mais, d'abord, j'ai une requête.

_ Qui est?

_ Je vais entrainer Naruto et lui apprendre à maitriser le chakra du démon renard. Au vu de la situation, je demande également à m'occuper de Kakashi. Il n'arrivera pas à contrôler la puissance d'Orochimaru très longtemps. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui se passerait s'il venait à se lever dominer par _cette chose_.

Tsunade soupira. Elle savait pertinemment que Jiraya serait le seul à même de contrôler Kakashi si celui-ci devenait dangereux. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être réticente quant au fait de l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup. Ce serait lui qui mettrait sa vie en jeu pour protéger celle des autres. C'était _son_ rôle à elle, ça! Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait décemment pas quitter son poste pour s'occuper de Kakashi! La seule solution qui s'offrait à elle, elle en était consciente, c'était de confier le ninja à Jiraya qui, seul, arriverait à le contrôler et à lui enseigner la façon de se contrôler lui-même… Ce qu'il semblait réaliser avec difficulté. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il continue à tenir. Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de rester lui-même et de garder _cette chose_ inactive? Autre question: Jiraya était-il conscient de la galère dans laquelle il se fourrait en prenant de telles responsabilités? Et si Kyubi et Orochimaru devenaient incontrôlables? Elle n'avait pas le choix.

_ C'est d'accord. Mais sois prudent. On ne sait jamais.

_ Parfois, on est obligés de se sacrifier pour sauver la vie des autres.

_ Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu y laisses ta vie!

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de tout. Profite de cette fin de journée pour te reposer.

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa, laissant Tsunade seule. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit. Cette journée avait été des plus longues. Qu'allait-il se passer le lendemain? Il y avait juste à espérer que la journée serait meilleure que celle qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée. Elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée et pourtant, elle l'était et bien plus que d'ordinaire. Désormais, elle le savait, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Il était assis à même le sol. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était sombre. Peu de lumière s'y infiltrait. L'air était rare et froid. Pourtant, le ninja ne semblait pas affecté par ce climat hostile. Son torse nu laissait voir le sceau qui était à jamais gravé sur lui. Des signes étaient tracés sur le sol. Signes qui se poursuivaient sur sa peau. Il les avait inscrits avec son propre sang. Il avait tenté de pratiquer le fuuja houin. Il voulait absolument bloquer cette puissance avant de devenir fou. Cependant, il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'y parvenait pas. Le sceau était beaucoup trop puissant. Chaque fois qu'il était manipulé, il se sentait épuisé. Il avait dormi depuis sa dernière manipulation. Par conséquent, il ne ressentit que la fatigue du rituel qu'il s'acharnait à pratiquer. Voyant que c'était inutile, il abandonna. Soupirant de nouveau, il ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le sol dur et froid pour contempler le plafond. C'est à ce moment là qu'il ressentit le climat hostile de la pièce. Il haletait. Comment pouvait-il avoir été privé d'air sans s'en rendre compte? Il avait passé beaucoup de temps ici sans ressentir les effets néfastes que la petite pièce sombre lui donnait. En silence, il se leva en tentant de respirer calmement. Il quitta la pièce rapidement après avoir enfilé un T-shirt. Il disparut dans le crépuscule.

Dans le même temps, Jiraya parcourait les rues de Konoha pour lui mettre la main dessus. Il avait été jusque chez lui mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Ce qui lui sembla étrange. Tsunade avait envoyé Anko pour lever l'alerte maximale. Tout le monde était donc rentré. Sauf lui. Il suffisait de trouver sa garde rapprochée pour lui mettre la main dessus. Jiraya trouva Naruto et Sakura chez Ichiraku. Le jeune jinchuuriki avait invité la kunoichi** pour la remercier d'être intervenue dans le combat qui l'opposait à Kakashi.

_ Dites les jeunes, il vous a échappé? Demanda Jiraya en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto.

_ Du tout. Gaï-sensei le surveille pendant nous dinons, Naruto et moi. Kakashi-sensei dormait donc on a pensé qu'il valait mieux le laisser se reposer.

_ C'est une bonne initiative. Sauf qu'il voudrait mieux ne pas le laisser seul si vous tenez à réussir votre mission.

_ Hein?

_ J'ai croisé Gaï, il y a peu. Ce qui veut dire que Kakashi est seul et dans la nature.

Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se tourner vers l'Ermite. Il s'écrièrent en même temps:

_ QUOI?

Naruto paya rapidement l'addition et se tint prêt à partir, Sakura sur les talons. Ils se lancèrent à la recherche de Kakashi. Chacun de leur côté. La nuit était tombée. Ca n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. Ils se dispersèrent dans Konoha. Ils errèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Ce fut Jiraya qui le trouva alors qu'il était étalé sur le toit d'un établissement abandonné. Il tenait une bouteille en main.

_ Tu fais vraiment peine à voir.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Jiraya-sensei, répondit sèchement l'intéressé en ne daignant pas lever la tête, ni ouvrir les yeux. C'est Tsunade-sama qui vous envoie?

_ Tsunade ne sait pas que tu te trouves seul alors que tu es censé être sous surveillance constante.

Kakashi but une longue gorgée. Une brise souffla. Jiraya eut le temps d'apercevoir le sceau avant que le T-shirt ne se rabatte sur la peau du ninja copieur. Tout comme Tsunade, il fut surpris par sa complexité. Le ninja grogna quand sa bouteille fut vide. Il ne bougea pas pour autant.

_ Vous aviez une raison précise de me chercher?

_ Je dois avouer que je suis déçu de ta réaction. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de vivre en tant que jinchuuriki. Cependant, le fait que tu en fasses désormais partie est confidentiel. Seuls Tsunade et moi-même sommes au courant. Tu n'auras pas à subir la haine des autres. Tu ne seras pas considéré comme un monstre. Cette histoire restera entre nous. Imagine seulement ce que Naruto a du vivre. Tout le village était au courant mais, lui, il ignorait le pourquoi de ce mépris. Malgré ça, il s'est accroché et s'est efforcé de se battre pour réaliser son rêve. C'est honorable de sa part. Toi, pourquoi fuis-tu la réalité?

_ Je ne le maitrise pas comme Naruto le fait! J'ai failli tuer des gosses tout à l'heure parce qu'il me tient dans le creux de sa main! Il me manipule! Répliqua Kakashi. Je ne suis rien de plus que sa marionnette!

Dans son élan de fureur, il s'était relevé. A présent debout, il faisait face à Jiraya. La rage de sa condition lui donnait des tremblements incontrôlables. Il serra les poings. Jiraya le regardait droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu savais dès le départ la vie que tu allais mener. Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu continué à te battre _ce_ jour là?

_ Je… Euh… Bafouilla le ninja pris au dépourvu. Je suis mort pour protéger Naruto! C'était ma mission et j'en ai fait le serment!

_ Naruto et toi n'êtes plus si différents à présent. Vos démons agissent exactement de la même manière. Quand vous vous emportez, il fait surface et vous contrôle. J'imagine que tu as senti sa puissance couler dans tes veines à l'instant où je suis arrivé. Tout comme Naruto, tes pupilles changent lorsqu'_il_ te possède et son chakra t'entoure. Si tu ne possédais pas une certaine maitrise de toi-même, tu m'aurais attaqué d'entrée de jeu.

_ Vous m'avez provoqué exprès pour le réveiller…

_ Exact. Je voulais voir comment il agissait pour te mettre sous son contrôle.

_ Vous avez tort. Je ne suis pas comme Naruto. Orochimaru va se servir de moi pour détruire Konoha. Contrairement à Naruto, je suis une marionnette. Orochimaru peut à tout moment faire appel à moi. Dans le cas où je refuse…

_ Il te torture.

_ Comment en suis-je arrivé là?

Toute trace d'hostilité avait à présent disparu. Kakashi tomba à genoux.

_ C'est Jajashi, n'est-ce pas?

_ Comment…

_ Quand tes parents sont morts, il a juré de te protéger. J'ai eu l'occasion de me battre à ses côtés. C'était un très bon ninja.

_ Vous étiez là quand…

_ J'y étais. Tsunade a fait ce qu'elle a pu mais… Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ses derniers mots étaient pour toi.

_ Pourquoi…

_ Pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit? Parce que j'étais préoccupé par la recherche de mon compagnon perdu. Quand je suis revenu au village, je n'ai pas eu le cran de venir te parler. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais haut comme trois pommes. Je pense avoir eu peur de voir comment tu avais grandi et évolué. Il m'avait demandé de veiller sur toi. Cependant, j'ai été appelé à quitter Konoha…

_ Qu'a-t-il dit? S'exclama Kakashi qui luttait contre les larmes.

Jiraya s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un rouleau. Le ninja releva la tête et s'en empara avant de le dérouler. Il le lut.

[center][url=.com/watch?v=zHgjkxlgI08]Naruto, grief and sorrow[/url][/center]

[i]« _Kakashi,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer, ni te l'annoncer. Avant de partir, je t'ai fait une promesse. Je me suis fait la même quand papa est mort. Je te dois la vérité. Papa a été déshonoré pour avoir préféré sauver ses compagnons au lieu de continuer sa mission au risque de voir tout le monde périr. Il a toujours fait grand cas de la notion de camaraderie. Les ninjas qui n'obéissent pas aux règles sont des déchets mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs amis sont pires.*** C'était sa devise. Il l'a appliquée et s'est fait rejeté par tout le monde. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Quand le destin te rattrape, tu ne peux rien faire pour lutter contre. Je savais tout des projets de papa. Il n'a jamais su que j'étais au courant. J'avais surpris un de ses monologues nocturnes. Je n'ai pas tenté de l'en dissuader. J'en suis désolé. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner d'avoir été jeune et naïf. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait le serment de te protéger au péril de ma propre vie. Sandaime avait respecté ce choix. Cela explique pourquoi il a attendu de n'avoir plus le choix avant de m'envoyer en mission. Oui, j'ai fait ce serment. Je t'en ai fait la promesse avant de partir. J'ai rejoint les rangs de l'équipe de Jiraya-sama et de Tsunade-sama pour la compléter le temps d'une mission. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais trop jeune pour connaitre la vérité. Parfois, le destin en est autrement. Je suis désolé, Kakashi. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse, de ne pas avoir su te protéger… Sache juste que je suis fier de toi. _

_Ton frère, Jajashi. »[/i]_

Les larmes étaient venues seules au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Il ne parvenait pas à les arrêter. Voilà vingt cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son frère. Il n'avait pas su ce qui lui était arrivé. Bien sûr, il le pardonnait. Maintenant, il avait la vérité. Ce message était la dernière chose qui lui restait de son frère. Il l'enroula soigneusement et le rangea dans sa poche. Jiraya l'observa. Le sacrement du ninja était de faire abstraction de soi-même. Pourtant, quand tout remonte à la surface, il faut bien se libérer. Connaitre la vérité était sûrement le meilleur moyen pour lui de faire le point et se reprendre.

_ Il m'a fallu vingt-cinq ans avant de trouver le courage de te donner ses derniers mots et la vérité. Il voulait vraiment que tu deviennes quelqu'un de bien. Où qu'il soit, il doit être fier de toi.

_ J'ai survécu grâce à Kushina et Minato. Kushina qui m'a traité comme son propre fils. J'ai été élevé par les parents de mon propre élève! Eux aussi sont…

_ Ils ont donné leur vie pour protéger Konoha.

_ C'est grâce à eux que j'ai réussi à devenir le ninja que Jajashi espérait tant me voir devenir. Et Orochimaru a tout dévasté…

_ Je vais t'apporter mon aide pour le contrôler. Je commence l'entrainement de Naruto demain. Je vais lui apprendre à contrôler le chakra de Kyubi. Tsunade m'a donné son accord pour que je t'entraine également.

_ Vous feriez ça?

_ J'ai fait une promesse un jour. J'aimerais pouvoir la tenir maintenant.

_ Arigato gozaimass, Jiraya-sensei.

La discussion était finie. Naruto et Sakura débarquèrent à ce moment là.

_ Kakashi-sensei! On vous a cherché partout!

Naruto fut interrompu par Sakura qui avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Naruto trouva étrange de trouver une bouteille de saké vide à côté de son sensei, à genoux sur le sol.

_ Gomen.

_ Vous pouvez le ramener chez lui.

Kakashi adressa un sourire timide à Jiraiya. Naruto et Sakura n'avait jamais vu son véritable visage. Comment allaient-ils réagir? Jiraya comprit de suite. Les deux genins avaient pris l'habitude de le voir masqué et n'avaient jamais réussi à le voir sans. Ca faisait longtemps que lui-même n'avait pas vu ce visage. Il avait été frappé par l'étonnante ressemblance avec son frère. Il était certain que s'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, on pourrait quasiment les confondre. Quasiment… Il n'y avait que la cicatrice de Kakashi qui faisait toute la différence. Même leurs sept ans d'écart passeraient inaperçus. Le jounin se releva, toujours de dos pour Naruto et Sakura. Il avait un peu de mal à tenir debout à cause du contrecoup de l'alcool et du trop plein d'émotions. Il avait réussi à contrôler ses larmes qu'il essuya d'un revers de main mais ses tremblements restaient toujours aussi violents. Il se tourna lentement vers ses deux élèves… Qui tombèrent à la renverse en découvrant leur sensei non masqué! Tout cela sous les éclats de rire de Jiraya qui disparut. Kakashi baissa la tête et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Le jinchuuriki et la kunoichi se relevèrent. Ils passèrent chacun un bras de leur sensei sur leurs épaules et le ramenèrent chez lui. Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût des deux jinchuuriki. Kakashi brisa ses habitudes et fut le premier à se rendre au terrain d'entrainement n°3.

_ En avance pour une fois! C'est parfait.

_ Jiraya-sensei, ne dites rien à Naruto.

_ Cette décision ne m'appartient pas.

_ Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi son nom n'apparaissait pas sur cette stèle.

_ Kakashi, j'ai parlé avec Tsunade. Elle m'a dit que ton chakra était bloqué par un Gogyo fuuin****.

_ Et vous devez le détruire, je sais.

_ Je vais le faire avant que Naruto n'arrive.

Les deux Shinobi se faisaient face. Jiraya prépara le contre sceau. Kakashi se prépara mentalement. Il savait que ce que le sannin allait lui infliger serait brutal et douloureux. D'un signe de tête, il lui dit qu'il était prêt. Jiraya abattit violemment ses cinq doigts sur l'abdomen du jounin qui, bien qu'il s'y fut préparé, eut le souffle coupé.

_ Gogyo kaiin! *****

_ Guaha… Gémit le ninja copieur dans une expectoration de sang.

_ Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à gérer ses crises de colère. Naruto vient d'arriver.

Jiraya et Kakashi rejoignirent Naruto. Ce dernier fut étonné de la présence de son sensei mais ne releva pas. Ils commencèrent l'entrainement qu'ils poursuivirent sans relâche toute la journée, quitte à s'épuiser. La fin de journée arriva bien vite à Konoha. Konohamaru se promenait tranquillement dans le village. Quelque chose attira son attention. Un groupe d'une dizaine de personne s'activait chez Kakashi. Reconnaissant certains de ses camarades de l'Académie, il alla à leur rencontre. Il découvrit avec effroi qu'ils avaient retourné tout l'appartement et tracé des graffitis un peu partout. La faible lueur du crépuscule leur avait été bénéfique.

[center][url=.com/watch?v=axDbT3KVmKg]Anger[/url][/center]

_ Tu viens te joindre à nous, Konohamaru?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

_ Ce type a tous failli nous tuer hier après-midi!

_ C'est un monstre!

_ Il devrait contrôler sa colère.

_ C'est un possédé! Il devrait crever!

_ Vous avez tort! Le sensei de Naruto n'est pas comme ça!

_ Ton Naruto aussi est un possédé! Ils vont tous nous tuer s'ils perdent le contrôle!

_ Vous croyez qu'ils ont choisis d'être comme ça? Qu'ils ont voulu avoir le visage des monstres qui nous effraient? Non! Ils sont victimes du choix des autres! Ca vous plairait d'être traité comme un monstre à cause du choix d'un autre?

_ S'ils sont comme ça, c'est leur faute!

_ J'peux pas croire que vous osiez faire ça, ajouta Konohamaru, les larmes aux yeux.

Ne supportant pas les paroles et les actes de ses compagnons, Konohamaru s'enfuit. Il devait prévenir Naruto pour que lui-même prévienne son sensei. Il devait les trouver. Au terrain d'entrainement n°3, l'épuisement se faisait ressentir. Naruto se pencha sur Kakashi qui s'était écroulé une fois de plus.

_ Tout va bien, 'ttebayo?

_ …

_ C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous.

[center][url=.com/watch?v=bFIN_oNp9xU]A crisis after another[/url][/center]

Naruto aida son sensei à se relever et passa un de ses bras sur ses épaules. Le jounin était épuisé. L'entrainement avait été rude. Ils rentrèrent ensemble à Konoha, Naruto assurant seul la conversation. Ils croisèrent Konohamaru à l'entrée. Le genin remarqua l'attitude étrange du jeune garçon. Sans perdre un instant, le petit fils du troisième Hokage les entraina vers les quartiers de Kakashi en leur détaillant ce qu'il avait vu. L'étendue des dégâts fut plus saisissante une fois sur les lieux. L'information qui devait rester secrète avait apparemment fait le tour du village. L'appartement était dévasté et des graffitis couvraient chacun des murs ainsi que la porte d'entrée. «Monstre!» était écrit partout. Naruto n'avait pas compris pourquoi Kakashi avait suivi le même entrainement que lui. Il comprenait encore moins le pourquoi des graffitis. Son sensei ne bougea pas, choqué. Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir aussi. Naruto chargea Konohamaru d'aller prévenir Godaime pour l'incident et pour le fait que Kakashi logerait chez le genin pour cette nuit. C'est ainsi que, en sortant de la douche, Naruto trouva son sensei endormi dans son lit. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre de sa chambre et, regardant le ciel étoilé, se mit à chercher des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis sa dernière mission…

A suivre…

L'espoir fait vivre… © | 2009 | Tous droits réservés

[i]_Notes de l'auteur:_

_* Démons à queues_

_** Femme ninja_

_*** En réalité, il s'agit de la devise d'Obito Uchiwa_

_**** Sceau des cinq éléments_

_****** Destruction du sceau des cinq éléments[/i] _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Sous le ciel étoilé

_Il s'accouda à la fenêtre de sa chambre et, regardant le ciel étoilé, se mit à chercher des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis sa dernière mission…_

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions quand on toqua à la porte d'entrée. Quittant discrètement la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Kakashi en proie à un sommeil agité, Naruto se dirigea vers l'entrée en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sakura.

_ Sakura-chan?

_ J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé. Comment le prend t-il?

_ Je dirais assez mal. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je vois Kakashi-sensei dans un tel état.

_ En vérité, c'est Tsunade-sama qui m'envoie. Je lui ai fait mon rapport à propos d'hier.

_ Entre. On ne va pas continuer à discuter sur le palier.

Naruto s'effaça pour laisser entrer Sakura. Celle-ci remarqua la propreté de l'appartement, inhabituelle. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la cuisine.

_ Qu'as dit, mamie Tsunade?

_ Elle va convoquer tous les apprentis ninjas impliqués dans l'affaire afin de présenter des excuses à Kakashi-sensei. Leurs parents seront obligés de payer les réparations de l'appartement. Quant à sa supplication…

_ Quand il t'a demandé de le tuer?

_ Tsunade m'a dit que j'avais bien fait de ne pas le faire. Pourtant, je me sens coupable de lui avoir menti. Il m'a presque fait pitié.

_ Il y a quand même un truc que je ne comprends pas. Il a parlé de son frère…

_ Tsunade n'a rien voulu me dire à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas que Kakashi-sensei nous donnera des réponses.

_ On aura au moins résolu le mystère de son visage!

_ Il est classe! Je me demande pourquoi il continue de le cacher. Dommage, un si beau visage…

_ Sakura-chan, amoureuse de Kakashi-sensei?

*BANG*

_ Baka!

Sakura allait continuer ses insultes contre Naruto quand quelque chose l'interrompit. Une voix. Elle se figea. Naruto aussi. Un mot à mi-chemin entre la plainte et la supplication, entre la peur et l'impuissance. Un mot plus proche du gémissement que du cri. Un mot qui voulait à la fois tout et ne rien dire. Une complainte résonnant comme un SOS dans la chambre de Naruto.

_ Non…

Les deux genins ne bougèrent pas, espérant peut-être entendre autre chose mais c'était toujours le même mot articulé sur le même ton plaintif. De quoi rêvait-il? Ou plutôt, de quoi cauchemardait-il? Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre le plus discrètement possible. Ils passèrent la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un pâle rayon de lune éclairait le visage du sensei qui sembla lors plus blanc que d'ordinaire. Le front plissé et perlé de sueur, les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme affichait un air inquiet qui décimait la tranquillité habituelle de son visage autrefois paisible. Sa cicatrice, stigmate du passé, barrait son œil gauche de l'arcade sourcilière au milieu de la joue. Cicatrice qui chaque jour lui rappelait les erreurs d'un passé qu'il aurait voulu oublier mais qui, pourtant, le rattrapait chaque minute qui passait. Ce n'était pas le visage d'un homme tourmenté que Naruto et Sakura voyait dans les traits endormis du visage de leur sensei. Non, ce qu'ils voyaient à présent, c'était le visage d'un jeune garçon perdu dans une vie qui n'a jamais été clémente avec lui. Or, c'était exactement ainsi que Kakashi se sentait cette nuit alors qu'il était plongé dans les profondeurs de son passé.

Vingt ans plus tôt

_Le jeune Hatake courait dans les rues de Konoha. La ville avait subi de gros dommages après le passage des ninjas de Kiri*. C'était son père qui avait causé ce massacre. Il ne le savait pourtant pas. Jajashi l'avait préservé de cette nouvelle comme il l'avait préservé des horreurs de la guerre. Cependant, les regards de mépris et d'animosité qui le frappaient en plein cœur restaient un mystère pour lui. Ses amis le fuyaient, les adultes l'insultaient. C'est pourquoi il avait quitté son équipe. Il avait réussi à fausser compagnie à Obito, Rin et Minato Namikaze. Une bagarre avec un autre gosse avait eu lieu. Il avait été arrêté par son sensei. Mais la douleur des mots du jeune garçon résonnait encore dans la tête de Kakashi alors qu'il courait. Il ne voulait plus les voir, ni les entendre. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et oublier tout ce mépris. Sakumo, son père, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Jajashi n'était pas là. Il était en mission avec son équipe aux frontières du pays et ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Comme d'habitude, il se jetterait sur son lit et lutterait contre les larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les empêcher de couler. Pourtant, ce jour là, lorsqu'il rentra, il ne s'attendait pas à faire une découverte qui le bouleverserait. En effet, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, la première chose qu'il vit fut le cadavre sanguinolent de son père gisant dans le salon, un kunai en plein cœur. Il s'était, de toute évidence, suicidé. _

__ Non…_

_Le mot avait fusé, seul. Kakashi ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas une enfance comme les autres. Pourquoi les regards autrefois plein d'admiration étaient devenus froids et distants? Pourquoi son père avait-il décidé de l'abandonner si subitement? Kakashi sortit en courant de la maison, ne supportant plus la vue et l'odeur du sang. Il sortit à l'air libre, les jambes tremblantes. A vrai dire, tout son corps tremblait, il avait la nausée et sa tête ne retenait qu'une seule et unique image: celle de son père gisant sur le sol, imprégné de son propre sang. Ses jambes lui firent défaut et il plongea , tête la première sur l'allée en pierre du jardin. Il ne se releva pas, sentant le goût métallique du sang se répandant dans sa bouche. Son sang. Ce sang qu'il perdait en quantité importante après s'être cogné la tête sur le sol. Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre ses côtes et la douleur qu'il ressentait était comme si on lui plantait incessamment un kunai en plein cœur. Il haletait. Le sang qui envahissait sa bouche obstruait ses voies respiratoires créant la suffocation. La nausée se fit soudainement plus forte mais il était incapable de bouger et s'il déversait son contenu stomacal maintenant, il s'étoufferait dedans. Des pas se firent entendre. Des pas d'abord rapides comme si son détenteur courait, puis, soudain, plus rapides encore. La personne qui s'approchait faisait résonner angoisse et vitesse dans ses pas. Un bruit, un seul, vint alors perturber le silence morbide._

__ Kakashi-kun!_

_Les pas se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur. Kakashi sentit qu'on le retournait sans vraiment le voir. Ses yeux étaient obstrués par le sang et les larmes. Obito Uchiwa. C'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé. La nausée devint vraiment violente. Le jeune ninja eut juste le temps de se mettre à quatre pattes qu'il se mit à vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Obito regardait son coéquipier recracher contenu stomacal, sang et salive avant qu'il ne s'écroule, vidé de toute énergie. _

__ Non…_

_Le mot avait fusé, seul, une nouvelle fois à la grande incompréhension de son coéquipier qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui. Ne comprenant pas la raison du comportement du jeune ninja, Obito essaya de le calmer et de le consoler sans grand succès. Pourtant, il ne pouvait laisser Kakashi seul dans son état. C'était l'ordre de Minato-sensei. Celui qui trouvait Kakashi devait rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que le sensei arrive. Minato était conscient d'être le seul à pouvoir raisonner le jeune orphelin. La période qu'il vivait actuellement le rendait instable mentalement. On ne pouvait pas être sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire. En l'occurrence, rien puisque le jeune garçon était mal en point. Choqué, épuisé et malheureux, il gisait sur le sol en pleurant. Il se sentait seul et abandonné. Obito ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain, un genin, de trois ans son ainé, passa devant la demeure des Hatake._

__ Gemna-kun! _

_L'interpellé s'arrêta mais tout dans son regard indiquait qu'il était peu désireux de rester devant la demeure d'un traitre. Pourtant, il était ami avec Kakashi. Que son père soit un traitre ou non, il n'avait pas l'intention de casser son amitié. Kakashi le voyait comme un autre grand frère quand Jajashi n'était pas là. Par conséquent, lorsque Genma vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami, il enjamba la barrière et atterrit dans le jardin. Il s'accroupit à côté de Kakashi. _

__ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

__ J'en sais rien! Tu pourrais garder un œil sur lui pendant que je vais chercher Minato-sensei?_

__ Dépêche-toi! Je crains qu'il ne faille l'emmener à l'hôpital. C'est sûrement le seul capable de l'y emmener rapidement. _

_Genma avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Obito était parti en courant le plus rapidement possible. Genma tenta en vain de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Le choc était gravé sur chacun des traits de son visage ainsi que la peur. Genma se demanda alors pourquoi Sakumo n'était pas intervenu. Il n'était pas parti en mission depuis un certain temps. Il était forcément cloitré chez lui. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de sortir alors qu'il était méprisé de tous. Pourquoi n'être pas intervenu pour son fils? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé pour mort devant sa propre demeure? Genma fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Minato, le visage marqué par l'angoisse de la nouvelle. Il constata que Genma avait eu le réflexe de placer Kakashi en PLS** pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Kakashi devait aller à l'hôpital. Minato prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le hissa sur son dos. Avant qu'il n'ait fait un geste de plus, il vit Kakashi lever un bras tremblant et montrer du doigt l'entrée de la maison. Ce fut sa dernière action avant de sombrer dans le noir. Intrigué, Minato entra dans la demeure et comprit toute l'ampleur du problème. Il en sortit précipitamment sous le regard étonné de Genma qui comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. _

__ Gemna! Rends-toi chez le Maitre Hokage et dis-lui de se rendre ici le plus tôt possible. Je me charge d'emmener Kakashi à l'hôpital. _

__ Bien!_

_Les deux ninjas disparurent en même temps. Bien qu'inconscient, Kakashi sentait qu'on le transportait à une allure vive. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière sensation qu'il eut. Ce fut alors comme s'il eut été mort. Il ne ressentit plus rien. Douleur, émotions, sentiments. Tout avait disparu. Bien qu'il fut seulement âgé de cinq ans, la mort ne lui faisait rien. Elle apparaissait comme la solution à tous les problèmes. La délivrance qu'on pouvait espérer quand la vie était trop sombre. La mort, fascinante tant que la vie l'emporte, devient douloureuse lorsqu'elle frappe au moment le moins opportun. Seulement, lui arrive t-il de frapper au moment opportun? Jamais. Car peu importe le moment où elle frappe, elle sera toujours froide et impitoyable. Elle sera toujours douloureuse pour quelqu'un.*** Ce jour là, Kakashi s'était réellement cru décédé. Ce n'est que quand la douleur se réveilla et irradia son corps tout entier qu'il réalisa qu'il était en vie. Il n'était pas encore vraiment conscient mais saisissait quelques brides d'une conversation qui se tenait près de lui. _

__ Combien… temps?_

__ Deux…_

_Kakashi était sûr de connaitre ces voix mais la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement et de mettre un nom. Respirant profondément, il tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation qui devenait de plus en plus claire._

__ Je veux que ce soit Tsunade-sama qui s'occupe de lui!_

__ C'est elle qui l'a pris en charge quand il est arrivé ici bien qu'elle dusse partir en mission. Elle est partie une fois sûre qu'il ne courait aucun risque. _

__ Vous savez ce qui s'est passé?_

__ Pas vraiment. Kakashi s'est battu avec un de ses camarades. Le temps que j'intervienne, il avait filé. Obito l'a trouvé dans cet état et m'en a immédiatement informé. Ni Gemna, ni lui ne sont au courant de ce qui a mis Kakashi dans un tel état. _

__ Cette situation était déjà difficile. Mieux vaut ne pas en rajouter. _

__ Je dois m'excuser. _

_Kakashi avait reconnu la voix de son sensei lorsque celui-ci évoqua ce qui s'était passé. Son interlocuteur n'était autre que Jajashi. Les souvenirs lui revinrent soudain en mémoire et la montée de bile qui s'ensuivit fut si amère qu'elle lui brûla la gorge. Il la retint cependant et écouta la suite de la conversation. _

__ Pourquoi?_

__ Kakashi n'aurait pas assisté à cette scène si j'avais réagi plus tôt. _

__ Les temps sont durs. On ne peut pas avoir l'œil partout. Il est rapide. Il l'aurait su tôt ou tard. De manière moins violente, certes. Votre culpabilité ne l'aidera pas. _

__ J'aimerais seulement qu'il se réveille. Obito et Rin sont venus hier mais il est resté plongé dans sa léthargie sans aucun changement. _

_Hier? Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient? Il sentait les regards sur lui et ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Doucement, craignant que la douleur qui résonnait dans son crâne n'empire. Il fut ébloui quelques instants par la lumière de la pièce blanche. Il constata qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital et, comme il l'avait deviné, il était entouré de son frère, Jajashi, et de son sensei, Minato. Une perfusion était plantée dans son bras. Il remarqua sa pâleur inhabituelle. Sa nausée n'avait pas entièrement disparu mais elle était moins forte. Il mit un peu de temps avant de se souvenir ce qui l'avait amené ici après la découverte du corps de son père. Tout aussi égoïste et prétentieux qu'il fut, il remercia intérieurement Obito, Gemna et Minato de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir. Les deux adultes s'enquirent de son état. _

__ Kakashi, l'interpella son frère._

__ Hmm? Répondit l'interpellé, pas décidé à parler de ce qui s'était passé. _

__ Comment tu te sens?_

__ Si j'allais bien, je serais pas ici! _

_Le ton furieux du jeune garçon figea les deux adultes. Minato s'effaça quelques instants pour laisser les deux frères seul à seul. Le silence pesa quelques instants sur la pièce blanche. Jajashi s'assit sur le lit, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du paysage visible par la fenêtre. Kakashi ferma les yeux et empêcha une nouvelle montée de bile de sortir de son estomac. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'envoyer paitre la seule personne de sa famille qui lui restait. C'était égoïste de sa part! Ils étaient deux à souffrir mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Comment pouvait-on être aussi égoïste en étant si jeune? Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux clos et glissa sur sa joue pâle et douce. Il ne l'avait pas retenue. Après tout, c'était bien ainsi qu'il devait réagir. Pleurer la mort de son père était __normal__. Une deuxième larme vint s'ajouter à la première et toutes deux allèrent s'écraser sur le drap aussi blanc que la pièce. D'autres suivirent. Lentement d'abord puis plus rapidement. Incontrôlable et intarissable. La tristesse d'un jeune garçon venant de perdre son père. Remarquant ses larmes, Jajashi ravala les siennes propres et ramena son jeune frère contre lui pour le consoler oubliant sa propre peine. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, seuls les sanglots de Kakashi rompaient le silence de douleur qui les étreignait. _

__ Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été là pour empêcher ça._

__ …_

__ Minato-sensei m'a tout dit. J'imagine ce que tu as du ressentir. _

__ Il nous a toujours dit de ne jamais abandonner… Quoiqu'il arrive… Jamais… _

__ Il a rompu ce qu'il nous a enseigné._

__ Il a trahi ses propres fils! S'exclama Kakashi, les yeux embués de larmes. _

__ Il avait atteint ses limites, marmonna Jajashi pour lui-même._

_Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Silence empli de douleur, de déception, de tristesse et de désespoir. Chacun respectait le silence de l'autre, comme un ultime hommage à Sakumo. Kakashi se sentait trahi, blessé mais pourtant, il était bouleversé par la mort de son paternel. Qui allait s'occuper d'eux à présent? Minato entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Il avait visiblement parlé avec le médecin. Fait confirmé dès qu'il parla._

__ J'ai discuté avec le médecin. Il préfère garder Kakashi une nuit de plus en observation. Il tient à s'assurer que le traumatisme crânien n'ait aucune conséquence. _

__ Dans le cas où cela se révélerait vrai, quels symptômes sont à envisager?_

__ Etourdissements, vertiges, désorientation, vomissements, pertes de connaissances. _

__ Il a déjà vomi avant de perdre connaissance. _

__ Et comme il se réveille de deux jours de léthargie, on ne peut être sûr de rien._

__ D'accord. Mais je reste ici. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul maintenant qu'il est conscient. _

__ J'en ai informé le Maitre Hokage. _

__ Mais après?_

__ Kushina et moi sommes prêts à vous accueillir._

__ Je ne peux accepter._

__ Vous ne pouvez pas y retourner. _

__ Je vais trouver un appart'. _

__ Vous ne pouvez pas rester dehors pendant ce temps! _

_Jajashi finit par accepter pour le bien de son petit frère qui avait besoin d'être entouré au cas où il se sentirait mal. Le jeune crut qu'il s'en remettrait facilement en faisant abstraction de ses sentiments comme l'indiquait le code des ninjas. Cette attitude alerta bien vite son frère ainsi que son sensei. Kakashi ne parla pas de ce qui s'était passé. C'était principalement ce mutisme qui les inquiétait. S'il se contenait trop, il allait finir par imploser ou même exploser. Le mieux aurait été qu'il se confie mais le jeune garçon s'entêtait à rester silencieux et quiconque cherchant à l'interroger se prenait un vent puisque Kakashi leur claquait la porte au nez! Son frère avait réussi à trouver un logement avec l'aide de Minato et ils s'y étaient installés. Durant la semaine de repos que l'Hokage leur avait donné, Kakashi resta enfermé dans sa chambre et ne mangea que très peu, sautant quelques repas à l'occasion, inquiétant son frère un peu plus. Pourtant, toute discussion était impossible. Leur semaine de repos passa bien vite et ce fut le retour des missions. Kakashi les enchainait sans mot dire, sans fléchir. Il ne montrait aucune faiblesse et se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait avec acharnement. Bientôt vint le jour fatidique du départ en mission de son frère. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il le vit. Il était chez Minato lorsque la nouvelle arriva. Il dormait mais des brides de la conversation que son sensei tenait avec sa femme vinrent s'entremêler à ses doux songes d'enfants, le réveillant brutalement. Il ne bougea pas de son lit mais écouta attentivement. _

__ Good morning! Ich bin Rodolphe! Como esta dans la casa?**** Plaisanta Minato en entrant chez lui._

__ Un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal. Cette ambiance morbide commence à me peser._

__ J'ai bien peur que ça ne s'arrange pas._

__ C'est pour cette raison que le Maitre Hokage te convoque si tard?_

__ Hmm._

__ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

__ C'est… Jajashi. _

_Il avait marqué une hésitation. Kakashi la releva. Tout son sang se glaça à l'entente du nom de son frère. Cette hésitation ne signifiait rien de bon. Que s'était-il passé? Qu'était-il advenu de Jajashi? Était-ce si grave que cela en avait l'air? De nouveau, le jeune sentit la nausée monter. Il éprouva un sentiment de malaise. C'était comme lorsque son père est mort. Une sensation de vide, d'abandon et de trahison car il avait promis de revenir. Il se calma doucement. Après tout, rien n'indiquait qu'il fut parti. Si ce n'est l'intonation triste de Minato. Inconscients du fait d'être écoutés, les deux adultes poursuivaient leur conversation._

__ Il y a eu un problème durant sa mission? S'enquit Kushina Uzumaki._

__ Un problème assez important, en effet. _

__ Je n'en doute pas une seconde. _

__ Ils ont été pris en embuscade. Il semble que Jajashi se soit interposé entre Tsunade et le ninja de Kiri. La blessure qui lui a été infligé était minime. Malheureusement, ils sont aperçus plus tard que l'arme utilisée était empoisonnée. _

__ Ils ne s'en sont aperçus que quand le poison s'est répandu dans les veines? Mais Tsunade… _

__ Tsunade a tenté de concocter un antidote. _

__ Mais…_

__ Certains éléments du poison original lui étaient inconnus. Elle a essayé toute sa gamme d'anti-poisons. Mais, aux dernières nouvelles, rien a fonctionné. _

__ Conséquence?_

__ Ils ne sont pas loin d'un village. Ils vont tenter de le rejoindre et de contacter Chiyo._

__ Chiyo de Suna?_

__ Exactement. Je doute qu'elle accepte. Mais, ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est si Jajashi va réussir à tenir durant le voyage._

__ Son état est si grave que ça? _

__ Selon les mots de Jiraya-sama, oui. Les derniers mots du rapport étant: «Nous sommes dans l'incapacité de dire s'il va s'en sortir.»_

_Le sang de Kakashi se glaça encore plus dans la mesure du possible. Son cœur battait rapidement, peut-être même trop, lui tapant dans les côtes. La nausée se fit plus violente mais il n'osa pas bouger de peur qu'on sache qu'il savait. Il se sentait mal. Le malaise qui l'avait assailli à la mort de son père refit surface et il se prit à être soulagé d'être couché sinon il se serait écroulé. La seule famille qui lui restait allait probablement mourir. Qui s'occuperait de lui à présent? Qui l'empêchera de commettre un acte stupide et téméraire? Des pas s'approchèrent de la chambre dans laquelle il se reposait. _

__ Le message est arrivé quand?_

__ Cet après-midi. Il a été envoyé hier en début de journée._

_Hier?_

__ Es-tu obligé de lui annoncer ça?_

__ Je préfère attendre. Certes, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Cependant, il a perdu son père il y a peu et ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Je crains qu'il ne plonge totalement. Il est trop jeune pour connaitre ça. _

__ Tu vas lui mentir?_

__ Je n'aime pas ça. Mais, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente plus mal que maintenant. _

_Sur ces mots, il toqua et entra dans la chambre. Kakashi ne se sentait pas bien du tout mais ne dit rien à propos de la conversation qu'il avait surprise. Minato avait senti le malaise du jeune garçon. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kakashi. Le garçon se jeta dans les bras de son sensei et se confia comme jamais il ne s'était confié. _Ce fut à ce moment que Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut, dans l'obscurité de la chambre de Naruto, une douleur lancinante lui vrillant chacune des cellules de son corps.

_ Kakashi-sensei!

Mais avant que les genins n'aient fait un geste pour s'approcher, Kakashi s'était enfui par la fenêtre ouverte…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Perdre le contrôle

_Mais avant que les deux genins n'aient pu faire un geste pour s'approcher, Kakashi s'était enfui par la fenêtre ouverte…_

Kakashi courait dans les rues de Konoha. Il bondissait de toits en toits le plus rapidement possible, profitant de l'obscurité pour se faufiler plus discrètement qu'une ombre. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Il fallait défier le temps, surpasser ses limites, aller plus vite. Accélérer encore et toujours. Dépasser les limites de l'entendement. Se déplacer tel un fantôme. Surveiller les ombres, les mouvements. Saisir les sons. Être un fantôme. Ne laisser aucune trace. Ne faire aucun bruit. Disparaitre. Naruto et Sakura devaient être à ses trousses dans tout le village. Il se fichait de la sanction de Tsunade pour leur avoir échappé. Il devait _le_ voir. Il voulait _le_ confronter. Oui, il voulait cette _confrontation_. Pour _comprendre_. Et se _venger_. Il accéléra encore. Un saut. L'entrée du village était là, juste devant. Un nouveau saut. Il mit pied à terre devant les grandes portes. Il s'arrêta une seconde. Juste une seconde. Mais une seconde de trop. Quelqu'un était là et l'attendait. Comme s'il avait été prévenu, comme s'il avait _su_ qu'il allait s'enfuir par _cette_ porte.

_ Où as-tu l'intention d'aller comme ça? Fit la voix familière de Godaime.

Kakashi s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Il ne pouvait pas fuir devant l'Hokage. Il saurait échapper aux Anbus, là n'était pas la question. Il voulait absolument sa confrontation. Et il voulait être tranquille. Il savait pertinemment que Tsunade ne le laisserait pas aller le voir même sous bonne escorte. Mais il voulait des réponses et il n'y avait que par lui qu'il pourrait les obtenir. L'Hokage s'approcha de lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, guettant sa réaction.

_ …

_ Je vois que ma menace n'a pas eu d'effets sur toi. Je vais devoir prendre des mesures pour te confiner à Konoha.

_ …

_ Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire en dehors de Konoha? Tu sais que les équipes des forces spéciales se lanceront à ta poursuite dès que tu auras passé ces portes.

_ …

_ REPONDS-MOI! S'écria Tsunade devant le silence du jounin.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. L'Hokage se figea quand elle vit son regard. Il était partagé entre la douleur et la haine, entre la peur et la détermination, entre Kakashi et Orochimaru. Soudain, le jounin grimaça et détourna les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Orochimaru se servait de leur lien pour le torturer. Kakashi réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait trouver une solution très vite. Le Sharingan! Il n'avait pas le choix et il le regrettait. Il souleva son bandeau et força l'Hokage à le regarder. Il réussit à l'endormir. Il la rattrapa et l'étendit sur le sol en lui soufflant à l'oreille:

_ Je suis désolé, Tsunade-sama.

Il repartit de plus belle. Peu importe la sanction qui tomberait, il le méritait. Peu importe qu'elle l'enferme à vie, il lui fallait des réponses. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il arriva devant les portes du quartier de haute sécurité. A renfort de genjutsu et de dojutsu*, il réussit à atteindre la cellule d'Orochimaru. Il replaça son bandeau sur son œil. Il faisait si sombre dans la cellule qu'il ne vit pas son ennemi de prime abord. Les mains tremblantes, il saisit les barreaux de la cellule et se rapprocha. Il plissa l'œil afin de trouver Orochimaru lorsque celui-ci apparut , le visage à deux centimètres de celui du ninja copieur. Surpris, ce dernier ne put pourtant pas se dégager car les doigts fins et glacials d'Orochimaru avaient enserré les siens d'une poigne puissante. Cependant, cette poigne ne pouvait que retenir ses mains alors que Kakashi ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle. Il était entièrement paralysé. L'œil vrillé dans les yeux d'Orochimaru, il comprit qu'il avait été piégé dès qu'il avait répondu à l'appel.

_ Je t'ai connu plus rapide, Kakashi.

_ Tu sais très bien ce qui m'a retenu.

_ C'est vrai. J'ai constaté que tu gardais ton respect pour Tsunade même sous mon contrôle. Dès que je le relâche, tu deviens irrespectueux envers tes ainés. Tu devrais être reconnaissant. Je t'ai offert la puissance d'un sannin légendaire.

_ Je ne dois t'être reconnaissant de rien! Je ne t'ai rien demandé!

Une main glaciale étreignit soudain la gorge de Kakashi qui manqua d'air.

_ Modère ta façon de parler, tu le regretterais.

_ Dans la mesure… Où je meurs… Tu crèves aussi!

_ C'est vrai, admis le serpent en serrant plus fort.

Le visage du ninja copieur devint bleu. Orochimaru ne relâcha pas sa prise. Kakashi ne se débattait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

_ …

_ Je suppose que mon exploration de tes souvenirs ne t'a pas plue, siffla Orochimaru en lui relâchant la gorge.

Kakashi toussa quelques secondes. Il haleta un long moment avant de reprendre son souffle. Les autres prisonniers observaient la scène avec attention, se demandant ce qu'un jounin reconnu comme Kakashi avait à voir avec une fripouille malsaine comme Orochimaru.

_ Tu sais très bien… Que je vais être enfermé… Après ce que j'ai fait… Réussit à articuler Kakashi. En quoi te serais-je _utile_ lorsque je serais confiné dans une cage?

_ Je doute que Tsunade te laisse périr dans un cage froide et humide très longtemps.

_ Je suis considéré comme un jinchuuriki. Je suis conscient de ne pas avoir la même expérience que les autres en ce qui concerne la maitrise. Tsunade-sama a vu que j'étais instable! Elle n'hésitera pas!

_ Tsunade pourrait faire un très bon Hokage si elle n'était pas si émotive. Te voir te tordre de douleur la forcerait à te sortir de ton trou.

_ Je refuse de subir ça une fois de plus!

_ Pardon? Je n'ai pas cru saisir que tu avais le choix.

Une vague de douleur envahit soudain le ninja copieur. S'écroulant sur le sol, il pria en silence pour que cette douleur cesse. Pourtant, elle continua de le torturer ce qui lui sembla des heures. Son esprit, bien qu'obnubilé par la douleur qui le secouait, réussit pourtant à saisir une information. Orochimaru avait du lever la paralysie pour le manipuler. Il était libre de ses mouvements. La douleur cessa enfin, le laissant du sol, pantelant. Derrière les barreaux, les prisonniers hurlaient, sifflaient et applaudissaient Orochimaru. Le serpent leur offrait un spectacle: la torture d'un shinobi de Konoha. Ledit shinobi se redressa et s'assit dos contre la grille qui faisait face à la cellule d'Orochimaru, haletant.

_ Ugh… Pourquoi… POURQUOI?

_ Je ne t'ai pas choisi par hasard, Kakashi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais là à ce moment que je t'ai choisi. J'avais _besoin_ de toi!

_ POURQUOI MOI PLUTÔT QU'UN AUTRE?

Orochimaru éclata de rire. Un rire strident qui énerva un peu plus le ninja copieur et excita les prisonniers.

_ Kakashi Hatake, l'homme au sharingan, considéré comme l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Kakashi.

_ Tu avais tout prévu?

_ Ce que tu es long à comprendre!

Orochimaru sembla soudain très agacé. Kakashi réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il comprit soudainement.

_ Je vois. Sasuke t'a surpassé. Tu savais que ton prochain combat contre lui allait probablement te tuer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas encore le moment de change de corps. Il t'a fallu une solution et celle-ci…

_ LA FERME!

Orochimaru était hors de lui. Kakashi avait touché un point sensible. Ce dernier se releva et fit face à son tortionnaire.

_ Dis-moi, Kabuto, t'aurait-il également abandonné?

__ Comment peux-tu dire pareilles sottises?_

Kakashi sursauta et chercha d'où venait la voix. Il semblait être le seul à l'avoir entendu. Orochimaru l'observait. Les prisonniers étaient silencieux depuis le renversement de situation. Des images traversèrent l'esprit du ninja de Konoha. Des brides de conversation lui parvinrent. Soudain, tout devint clair.

__ Orochimaru-sama, j'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à propos de Sasuke-kun, fit Kabuto en s'agenouillant devant son maitre._

__ Est-il revenu?_

__ Oui._

__ En quoi les nouvelles sont-elles mauvaises?_

__ Il a monté sa propre team. Hebi. J'ai surpris une conversation qu'il tenait avec Karin. Il ambitionne de vous provoquer en duel._

__ Cet Uchiwa ne manque pas de sang froid!_

__ Maitre, il a invité Juuego et Suigetsu à se joindre à lui pour ce duel._

__ Quoi?_

__ Ce sont les deux autres membres de son équipe. Tous veulent vous faire descendre de votre piédestal. _

__ Et toi, Kabuto?_

__ J'ai décliné son offre._

_Un blanc se fit dans la conversation._

__ J'ai un plan._

__ Qu'allez vous faire, maitre? Ils se sont alliés car ils savaient qu'individuellement, ils ne pourraient pas vous tuer. En revanche, s'ils s'y mettent tous les quatre…_

__ Kabuto, tu vas accepter l'offre de Sasuke. Tu seras mon espion. Tiens moi au courant de ses projets. _

__ Quels sont vos projets?_

__ Je vais finaliser mon sceau ultime. _

__ Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'utiliser le Tamashii no in?_

__ Comme tu l'as dit précédemment, je ne survivrais probablement pas à ce combat. Du moins, mon corps n'y survivra. Je survivrais en enfermant mon âme dans le corps d'un ninja qui sera capable d'y survivre._

__ Avez-vous choisi votre hôte?_

__ Ce ne sera pas toi, Kabuto. Sasuke sentirait tout de suite qu'un détail cloche. Il me faut un ninja de Konoha._

__ Je vois._

__ En restant à Konoha, il n'aura qu'à perdre le contrôle pour détruire le village… Comme le Kyubi. _

__ Quel ninja serait assez puissant pour survivre à cette expérience et résister à votre contrôle?_

__ __Kakashi Hatake__. C'est lui que je veux. _

__ Vous en êtes sûr?_

__ Certain. L'homme au sharingan accueillera mon âme. Il va nous falloir le capturer vivant. _

__ Il est actuellement en planque près de votre repaire. _

__ C'est parfait._

__ Commençons-nous dès maintenant?_

__ Plus tôt cela sera fait, mieux ce sera._

Ce fut la dernière phrase que Kakashi entendit avant de retourner à la réalité. Il mit un peu de temps avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le regard d'Orochimaru posé sur lui le renvoya bien vite à la conversation qu'il tenait auparavant. Désormais, il détenait une information capitale. Si le serpent pouvait prendre son contrôle et fouiller dans sa tête, lui-même pouvait en faire autant. Le sceau fonctionnait dans les deux sens. Voilà qui était avantageux!

_ C'est frustrant, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas du tout plaisant lorsque quelqu'un a accès à tes souvenirs.

_ Tu es mes yeux! A travers toi, je vois l'avenir!

_Tu seras mon œil gauche et, à travers toi, je verrais le futur. _

Kakashi resta interloqué devant les propos d'Orochimaru. Comment savait-il? Le ninja aurait du le voir si le serpent avait fouillé _ce_ souvenir. A moins qu'il n'ait vu ça au début, quand l'expérience a pris fin. Orochimaru avait alors tout contrôle sur son esprit. Il se sentait tellement mal et _faible_ suite à cette expérience qu'il n'avait pu fermer son esprit. Ce qu'il fit par la suite avant de se rendre compte que ça n'empêchait en rien Orochimaru de pénétrer dans son esprit. Il avait abandonné.

_ Tu peux lire dans mes esprit, fouiller dans mes souvenirs et me contrôler. Ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que le sceau fonctionnait à double sens. Par conséquent, ce que tu peux faire avec moi, je peux également le faire avec toi.

_ Je le savais parfaitement lorsque je t'ai apposé ce sceau. Je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais autant de temps à t'en apercevoir.

_ …

_ Où est passée ta vivacité? Ton intelligence? Ta perspicacité? Siffla Orochimaru. Si j'avais su que tu étais si _faible_, j'aurais choisi cette espèce de guignol vert qui te sert de rival. Gaï Maïto, si je ne m'abuse? Lui a la fougue de la jeunesse!

_ LA FERME! LA FERME! LAISSE GAÏ EN DEHORS DE TOUT CA!

Kakashi bouillonnait de rage. Il avait serré les poings pour essayer de se contrôler. La fureur parcourait chacune de ses veines. Ce fut lui qui saisit Orochimaru à la gorge, le regard plein de haine, cette fois-ci. Bien qu'il fut en mauvaise posture, Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Kakashi.

_ Que diraient… Sakumo… Et Jajashi… S'ils te voyaient… Ils seraient… _Déçus_!

Kakashi écrasa la gorge d'Orochimaru dans un rictus de haine. Il rapprocha le visage du serpent des barreaux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour entendre les mots qu'il lui souffla froidement à l'oreille.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre prononcer leur nom. C'est compris? Plus jamais! S'écria-t-il soudainement en projetant Orochimaru contre le mur si puissamment qu'un trou se forma.

Impressionné, Orochimaru se releva, un sourire aux lèvres, en se massant la gorge. Kakashi avait perdu le contrôle, il le savait. Une vague de douleur l'envahit soudainement, pourtant pas assez puissante pour le déstabiliser. Mais, il avait sous-estimé la rage du ninja copieur. Il se retrouva d'un coup au sol submergé par la douleur. Une douleur intenable et insupportable. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la confrontation, le serpent prit peur. Il avait _vraiment_ perdu le contrôle et n'était plus en mesure de prendre des décisions _raisonnables_. Il fallait renverser la situation. La soudaine montée de puissance - si irréaliste soit-elle - de Kakashi avait provoqué une tension palpable dans toute la prison. Un cri, un seul avait déchiré le silence pesant. Un cri de douleur. Orochimaru s'était relevé. Il avait de nouveau paralysé sa _proie_. D'un mouvement rapide et brutal, il avait saisi le poignet de Kakashi et l'avait tordu. Le bruit des os brisés ramena le ninja à la réalité lui faisant perdre l'ascendant sur Orochimaru. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à celui-ci pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation et torturer le ninja qui n'avait pas pu retenir son hurlement de douleur avant de s'écrouler, inconscient, sur le sol. Les prisonniers, jusque là, silencieux, laissèrent éclater leur joie à coups de hurlements, de sifflements et d'applaudissements à la gloire d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier, satisfait, ne cessa d'observer le corps inerte et meurtri de Kakashi, gisant à ses pieds.

_ Kakashi-san!

En un éclair, deux ninjas apparurent aux côtés du ninja blessé. Il s'agissait d'Iruka et de Genma. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à Orochimaru qui ne fut nullement inquiet. Ensuite, il passa un bras de son collègue et ami sur ses épaules pour imiter Iruka qui en avait fait de même.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture infâme et répugnante! J'espère que vous pourrirez dans cette cellule!

_ Ta haine n'a d'égale que le respect que tu me portes.

_ Te respecter? Jamais!

_ Genma! On a pas le temps de perdre avec lui!

N'écoutant nullement Iruka, Genma fit face à Orochimaru dans une attitude de défi.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne t'a pas loupé.

_ Tss. Vous n'êtes que des petits vermisseaux que je peux écraser quand l'envie me prend.

Genma cracha sur le serpent sous l'indignation d'Iruka et tous deux disparurent en emportant Kakashi. Ils s'éloignèrent très rapidement de la prison. Ils firent halte dans la forêt dense de Konoha. Le jour s'était levé depuis un long moment et le soleil tapait dur pour la saison. Les deux ninjas déposèrent Kakashi à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils l'adossèrent contre le tronc. Dans un geste de colère, Genma frappa avec force dans le tronc. Iruka constata avec effarement la fracture du poignet du ninja copieur.

_ Qu'est-ce que… marmonna Iruka pour lui-même.

_ Quoi?

_ Il n'y a plus un seul os intact dans son poignet. Ils ont tous été broyés. Il est peu probable qu'il puisse se resservir de sa main un jour.

_ A moins que Maitre Tsunade ne s'occupe de lui!

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'elle sera en mesure de retaper chacun des os de sa main et de son poignet alors que ce ne sont que des miettes?

_ Elle a bien remis Rock Lee sur pied.

_ Espérons le pour lui sinon, il est fini.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette prison pour qu'il en soit autant affecté?

_ Merci de l'avoir retrouvé.

Trois Anbus se dressaient devant les ninjas de Konoha.

_ Que voulez-vous?

_ Sur ordre du Maitre Hokage, nous devons emmener Kakashi Hatake, dit celui qui semblant être le chef.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Genma sur la défensive pour son ami.

_ Tentative d'évasion de Konoha avec agression sur l'Hokage.

Genma jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son ai, inconscient, avant de se tourner vers l'Anbu.

_ Je n'y crois pas.

_ Je me fiche de ce que vous croyez ou pas. Mon boulot, c'est de l'emmener.

_ Je ne vous laisserais pas faire!

Genma se mit sur l'offensive devant Kakashi mais Iruka s'interposa.

_ Laisse. Il pourrait te tuer.

_ C'est mon _ami_! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça.

Iruka fut obligé de retenir Genma afin de laisser les Anbus emporter le corps inerte de Kakashi. Sitôt fait, ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée et se retrouvèrent dans le quartier général de leurs unités. Ils traversèrent un long couloir sombre. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait une pièce sombre, étroite et rongée par l'humidité. Ils jetèrent sans culpabilité le corps de Kakashi dans cette pièce où ils l'enfermèrent sans vergogne. L'un des trois Anbus resta devant la porte close. Les jours qui suivirent furent très difficile à vivre pour Kakashi. Il ne se nourrit pas, ne s'hydrata que peu. Personne ne se donna la peine de voir ce qu'il devenait. Il luttait contre la douleur que lui infligeait Orochimaru mais bientôt, il ne put plus supporter cette douleur. Dans sa tête, le serpent lui répétait de hurler pour que Tsunade le sorte de là. Il le rendait fou… Jusqu'au jour où il craqua. Personne ne se préoccupa de savoir pourquoi il passait ses journées à hurler. Personne ne se demanda ce qui lui prenait. Ils ne cherchaient pas à savoir d'où venait cette soudaine hystérie. Kakashi avait perdu toute notion de temps et de lieu à cause de l'intensité de la douleur.

Bureau de Tsunade

_ Tu as fait quoi?

_ Je l'ai fait enfermer.

_ Ca fait une semaine que tout le monde se demande où il est passé. Il était absent à tous les entrainements. Même sa garde rapprochée ne sait pas où il est, ni ce qu'il est devenu!

_ Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il est devenu incontrôlable. Pourtant…

_ Pourtant?

_ Cette nuit là, même si Orochimaru le dominait, j'ai eu l'impression que… Qu'il était quelqu'un part et qu'il luttait contre le mal qui le rongeait.

_ Comment ça?

_ J'ai voulu l'empêcher de partir.

_ Et?

_ Si Orochimaru l'a forcé à me mettre hors d'état de nuire, j'ai senti son regret. Et il s'est excusé.

_ Laisse-moi encore une chance de l'aider!

Tsunade hésita quelques minutes. Il n'y avait aucune preuve permettant d'affirmer que Kakashi ne recommencerait pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui s'était passé avec Orochimaru et elle n'avait pas vu Kakashi après son entretien avec le serpent. Et si Jiraya réussissait à l'aider?

_ D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Mais, si tu échoue, je le ferais de nouveau enfermer jusqu'à l'apparition d'une solution.

Tsunade et Jiraya se rendirent donc au quartier général des Anbus où l'Hokage demanda la libération immédiate du ninja copieur. Elle l'escorterait en personne avec Jiraiya. Tous deux ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur un ninja complètement achevé lorsqu'on leur ouvrit la porte. Les murs et le sol étaient couverts de sang et creusés de toute part.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Demande Tsunade d'une voix blanche.

Kakashi était étalé sur le sol, lui aussi couvert de sang qui semblait s'échapper de chacun des pores de sa peau. Il en crachait quantité importante. Pourtant, ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était sa main et son poignet blessés qui avaient une étrange couleur bleue-violette…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Erreur

_Pourtant, ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était sa main et son poignet blessés qui avaient une étrange couleur bleue-violette…_

_ Que l'on convoque immédiatement l'équipe qui était chargée de lui!

Ladite équipe ne se point attendre. Eux aussi furent surpris de l'état du ninja copieur. Le taicho* tenta de s'expliquer.

_ Nous avons suivi vos ordres, Maitre Tsunade.

_ Mes ordres étaient de le confiner mais _également_ de garder un œil sur lui pour que ceci n'arrive pas!

_ Danzo nous a dit de ne pas s'approcher de lui.

_ Je me fiche de ce que cette enflure a dit ou fait ! Je vous ai donné une mission et vous avez lamentablement échoué en suivant _ses_ ordres plutôt que les miens. Disparaissez!

Les Anbus ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et déguerpirent en vitesse.

_ Tsunade…

_ Il va me le payer!

_ Reste calme. Il faut s'occuper de Kakashi.

Tsunade s'agenouilla à côté de Kakashi pendant que Jiraiya s'éclipsait. Elle usa de son jutsu médical pour tenter de le rétablir. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'elle ne pouvait le soigner qu'en surface… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de se rendre compte qu'en réalité rien de ce qu'elle faisait n'était efficace. Elle refusa d'abandonner sachant le regard suppliant du ninja copieur posé sur elle. Il avait compris que les efforts de Tsunade ne servaient à rien. Orochimaru avait usé du sceau pour le torturer et le faire hurler de douleur. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était de le rendre fou au point de s'attaquer lui-même pour calmer la douleur. Il avait failli se tuer mais peu lui importait. De sa main valide et ensanglantée, il réussit à attraper le bras de l'Hokage pour l'interrompre.

_ Tsunade… Sama… S'il vous plait…

L'Hokage ne put détacher son regard de la main qui avait faiblement agrippé son poignet. Il n'exerçait aucune pression comme s'il n'en avait plus la force. Tsunade aurait pu se dégager de son emprise mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa souffrance. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir coupable… alors, pourquoi la culpabilité la rongeait-elle depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce? Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle n'avait fait aucune erreur… si ce n'est de sous-estimer Orochimaru et son influence sur Kakashi.

_ Je… Je ne peux rien faire…

Kakashi serra mollement le poignet de Tsunade et ferma les yeux. Ne se laissant pas démonter, Tsunade fouilla dans l'un de ses poches. Elle en sortit une boite de pilule. Elle força Kakashi à en avaler une. Il refusa.

_ Arrêtez…

_ Crois-moi bien que je ne vais pas te laisser mourir maintenant!

Elle lui fourra une nouvelle pilule dans la bouche et le força à avaler. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas satisfaction auprès de l'Hokage, il avala ce qu'elle lui avait donné de force. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni ce que à quoi ça allait servir. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il s'étouffa avec. Jiraiya, qui avait été cherché le rapport des Anbus, revint à ce moment là. Il s'agenouilla derrière Kakashi et le mit en position assise contre lui. Tsunade l'obligea à boire de l'eau fraiche. Il en reversa plus qu'il n'en but. Une nouvelle fois, Tsunade essaya son jutsu médical. Ses mains tremblaient à l'idée d'un nouvel échec. Jiraiya le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Les plaies se refermèrent une à une… Mais pas entièrement. Seul son poignet semblait irréductible à tout soin. Tsunade le prit pour l'examiner. Kakashi grimaça. Il ne sentait plus sa main mais la douleur était là ! Tout son corps s'engourdissait. La douleur disparaissait peu à peu. Il comprit que Tsunade avait cherché à estomper la douleur mais que, lui, perdait conscience.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Jiraiya qui avait constaté l'inefficacité du jutsu.

_ On dirait… Il n'y a plus un seul os intact. Ni dans sa main, ni dans son poignet… Ils ont été broyés.

_ Comment c'est possible?

_ Kakashi, comment as-tu fait ça? Ou plutôt, qui a fait ça?

_ Oro… Chimaru… Perdu… Contrôle… Peur…

Sa voix était un murmure inaudible. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il sombrait. Tsunade lui gifla la joue pour le garder conscient.

_ Reste avec moi !

_ Désolé… Tsunade… Sama…

_ Il faut que tu me dises comment il a fait ça. Dis-moi.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Kakashi lui mima le geste. Resserrant sa prise autour du poignet de l'Hokage, il le retourna d'un coup sec comme Orochimaru lui avait fait. S'il avait été en pleine forme, il lui aurait probablement cassé le poignet. Cependant, il ne réussit qu'à provoquer une vive douleur. Tsunade resta interloquée. Orochimaru avait du faire preuve d'une force exemplaire pour lui briser les os de cette façon. Quelle pouvait être la signification des trois mots qu'il avait dit? Perdu, contrôle et peur. A quoi cela correspondait? Perdu, contrôle, peur… Soudain, tout devint clair dans la tête de Tsunade. Il avait _perdu_ le _contrôle_. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Par _peur_ que ça ne dégénère, Orochimaru l'avait ramené à la réalité en lui fracturant le poignet. Il était resté plus d'une semaine ainsi…

_ Han'nyuu?**

_ Tu es censée avoir compris quoi?

Tsunade ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle les rouvrit et fixa, pour la première fois, Kakashi dans les yeux.

_ Orochimaru l'a poussé à bout. Il a perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

_ Il lui aurait brisé le poignet pour le faire revenir à la raison ?

Kakashi fait comprendre à Tsunade qu'elle a compris. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait perdu connaissance. Il avait atteint ses limites et il avait sombré dans les ténèbres du coma qui lui tendait les bras. Tsunade ne put rien faire pour le ramener à la conscience. Elle frappa du poing sur le sol.

_ KSO!

La main de Kakashi était toujours serrée autour du poignet de l'Hokage. Une larme solitaire tomba, symbole d'un échec, d'une erreur. Les doigts du ninja copieur se détachèrent un à un de la peau de la légendaire et sa main s'échoua sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

_ Tsunade, on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital. Maintenant.

_ Tu as raison.

L'Hokage se leva, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Jiraiya se leva aussi en passant un bras sous les genoux de Kakashi pour le soulever. Au moment où ils allaient partir, ils remarquèrent un message écrit par le ninja copieur mais signé d'une autre main et ce qu'il disait était déroutant. Tsunade le nota d'une main tremblante tandis que Jiraiya se rendait à l'hôpital. Kakashi ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, il devait recevoir des soins. Quand Tsunade eut terminé, elle rejoignit son bureau pour y déposer le message puis alla à l'hôpital. Jiraiya l'attendait. Il la conduisit aux portes de la salle de soins où se trouvait Kakashi. L'Hokage se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs et se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment avait-elle pu laisser faire ça?

_ Tsunade.

_ Pourquoi j'ai laissé faire ça? Pourquoi je l'ai laissé subir ça?

_ Des hommes meurent chaque jour au combat ou sur le front. Il a survécu à celle que tu lui as donné. Que vas-tu te reprocher?

_ Il a survécu. Mais à quel prix? Chaque jour, cette enflure le torture. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il demande à mourir!

_ Aww.

_ Il faut que je trouve le moyen de lui enlever ce sceau avant qu'il ne se suicide!

_ Il ne se suicidera pas.

_ On ne peut être sûrs de rien.

_ Il n'en fera rien. Il est tenu à la promesse de Jajashi. C'est comme ça qu'il a grandi. Sinon, ne crois-tu pas qu'il l'aurait fait au lieu de supplier les autres pour qu'ils le fassent?

_ Peut-être.

Jiraiya s'assit à côté de Tsunade et posa ses mains sur ses épaules de façon à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute.

_ J'ai commis beaucoup trop d'erreurs. Je ne suis pas la mieux qualifiée pour être Hokage.

_ C'est faux. Et tu le sais.

Les larmes coulèrent malgré sa volonté de les retenir. Jiraiya les essuya d'un revers de pouce. Pourtant, elles continuèrent de couler. Une nouvelle fois, il la prit contre lui pour la consoler. Il n'eut alors plus la notion du temps. Il aimait ces rares moments d'intimités avec Tsunade. Jamais il ne l'avouerait! Elle serait bien capable de ne pas le croire. Après tout, ils étaient _amis_. Et ce, depuis qu'ils étaient genins. Il n'y avait aucune raison de rompre cet équilibre. Profiter de sa faiblesse serait faire preuve de lâcheté. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Tsunade avait cessé de pleurer. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas.

_ Tu penses vraiment que je suis un bon Hokage?

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir sur ce qui est vrai.

Tsunade releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour vérifier sa sincérité.

_ Merci.

Elle ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant. L'intensité du regard perturba Jiraiya. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de voir Tsunade le regarder ainsi alors que leurs visages étaient si proches.

_ Euh… C'est pas que ça me déplait mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'Hokage avait scellé ses lèvres sur celles de son vieil ami en un tendre baiser. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, douces et pulpeuses. La chaleur de ce baiser incita Ero-sennin à le prolonger. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Tsunade passa les mains sur la nuque de Jiraiya tandis que lui passait sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il cet instant ? Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Tsunade chercha de nouveau à l'embrasser mais il l'interrompit. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas en profiter car elle lui offrait ce qu'il voulait en étant pas elle-même. Il en profiterait lorsqu'elle aurait fait le point, quand elle se serait remise de ses émotions… Si elle voulait encore de lui.

_ Laisse-moi faire.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

_ C'est ce que tu veux.

_ Ce que je veux n'a aucune importance. On reconsidérera cette option lorsque tu seras toi-même.

Jiraiya se détacha de Tsunade et la fixa pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir là. L'Hokage détourna le regard, gênée.

_ Une erreur, une de plus, soupira t-elle.

_ Une erreur qui a bon goût.

_ Oh, la ferme.

_ Maitre Tsunade !

Les deux sannins levèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Une silhouette s'avançait vers eux précipitamment. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

_ Shizune ! S'exclama Tsunade, surprise.

_ J'allais sortir quand j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez ici. Que s'est-il passé? Vous êtes blessée?

_ Je n'ai rien. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis ici.

La porte de la salle de soins s'ouvrit. Un médecin demanda à Tsunade de venir le rejoindre dans la salle. Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps mais cela suffit pour la contrarier plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle en ressortit les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Shizune remarqua tout de suite les yeux rougis par les larmes et débusqua la culpabilité que l'Hokage ressentait. La porte se referma doucement mais le voyant ne se ralluma pas. Les soins étaient terminés. Tsunade soupira, porta une main à son front et s'appuya contre le mur. Shizune et Jiraiya furent à côté d'elle en peu de temps.

_ Tsunade-sama, tout va bien?

_ Shizune, je veux que tu convoques Naruto et Sakura. Et que tu dresses une liste des unités présentes dans le village. Tout de suite.

_ Bien!

Shizune partit en courant.

_ C'est de l'exploitation! Elle sort tout juste de convalescence.

_ Je dois organiser une équipe de surveillance au plus vite. Naruto et Sakura sont désignés d'office. Gaï aurait été le plus prompt à être le troisième membre de cette équipe mais j'avais une mission plus importante à lui confier. Yamato est également en mission. Nous manquons d'effectifs!

_ Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit?

_ Aucune équipe des forces spéciales n'est disponible. Tu sais également que le membre le mieux qualifié des Anbus pour contrôler un jinchuuriki est en mission.

_C'est vrai. Que proposes-tu ?

_ Une promotion.

_ Hé?

_ On peut compter sur la détermination de Naruto maintenant plus que jamais!

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir saisi le rapport.

_ Tu vas comprendre. Allons à mon bureau. J'y suis pas souvent en moment.

_ Dis moi au moins ce que tu as en tête!

_ Vous vous ressemblez tellement !

_ Mais! Dis le moi!

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade s'assit dans son fauteuil, Jiraiya s'adossa contre la grande fenêtre et croisa les bras. Il était juste derrière son amie qui lui tournait le dos. Il l'observait. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital, elle s'était détendue. Pourtant, Jiraiya savait que sous ce calme apparent se déchainait toute la colère de l'Hokage. Mais pas seulement. Des milliers de questions fourmillaient dans sa tête, se heurtant les unes aux autres, flottant sans réponses. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en tira une missive qu'elle avait écrite elle-même. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait du message relevé dans la cellule de Kakashi. Elle le lisait et le relisait… Sans obtenir ses réponses, cependant. Une enveloppe était posée sur le bureau. L'Ermite n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Que pouvait-elle contenir? Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Tsunade prit le soin de dissimuler la note sous l'enveloppe avant de donner l'ordre d'entrer. Shizune s'exécuta. Elle était suivie de Naruto et Sakura ainsi que de Hinata et Konohamaru. Tous les cinq s'alignèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage, semblant au garde à vous.

_ Maitre Tsunade, je n'ai trouvé que ces unités de disponible dans le village en dehors de Naruto et Sakura.

_ Cela suffira. Je n'ai besoin que d'une équipe pour cette mission. Aussi _importante_ soit-elle.

Le fait que Tsunade ait souligné le mot important éveilla la curiosité de tous les jeunes ninjas présents… Sauf Naruto qui se faisait du souci pour son sensei.

_ Mamie Tsunade, vous savez où se trouve Kakashi-sensei?

Tsunade s'attendait à cette question mais pas au ton angoissé du genin. Elle pesa ses mots, hésitante.

_ Kakashi se trouve actuellement à l'hôpital dans le coma.

Elle se tut. Après tout, c'était suite à son erreur si le ninja se trouvait dans cette situation. C'était sa décision qui avait entrainé la réaction d'Orochimaru. Comment aurait-elle pu penser qu'il réagirait si violemment? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il le torturerait allant presque jusqu'à le tuer pour qu'elle le fasse sortir de son trou? L'Hokage était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait oublié la présence des autres ninjas. Les vociférations de Naruto ainsi que la présence d'une main réconfortante sur son épaule la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle avait une mission à leur confier. Devait-elle leur dire que leur échec amènerait la mort de Kakashi? Elle craignait de ne pas avoir le choix.

_ Mamie Tsunade! Comment c'est arrivé? Pourquoi on était au courant de rien alors qu'on est chargés de le surveiller _et_ de le protéger?

_ Naruto, intervint Jiraiya. N'en rajoute pas, tu veux.

_ Quelle mission avez-vous à nous confier, Tsunade-sama? Demanda timidement Hinata.

_ Nous devons impérativement garder un œil sur Kakashi. Aucune visite ne sera autorisée en dehors de la mienne, celle de Jiraiya ou toute autre personne éventuelle qui serait si proche de lui qu'elle serait considérée comme de sa famille. Je les connais toutes donc si un intrus venait à pénétrer dans sa chambre, je vous tiendrai pour responsable. C'est bien compris?

_ Bien! S'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

_ Sachez que si vous échouez, vous le menez à sa mort.

Tout le monde fut interloqué. Personne n'avait eu vent de se détail auparavant. Pas même Jiraiya. D'où venait cette close dans le contrat? Tsunade, seule, le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas leur divulguer cette information. Danzo avait eu vent de l'affaire et avait demandé à ce qu'une réunion soit tenue à propos du jinchuuriki Kakashi. L'Hokage n'avait pas pu cacher qu'il était instable et donc, qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux à tout instant. Les membres du conseil avaient été clairs: Ou Kakashi apprenait à contrôler la puissance qu'il abritait, ou il serait exécuté. D'où leur venait cette cruauté soudaine? Après tout, le jounin n'y pouvait rien si Orochimaru l'avait pris comme cobaye pour ses expériences. C'était sa faute à _elle_. Une _erreur_ qu'elle regretterait probablement toute sa vie. La nouvelle avait jeté un froid. Personne n'osait parler.

_ …

_ Naruto, c'est grâce à ta détermination que tu as pu sauver Kakashi la première fois. Par conséquent, je compte sur toi pour mener cette mission à bien. Tu seras le dirigeant de cette équipe.

_ Hé?

_ Tsunade-sama, Naruto est encore un genin! Intervint Sakura.

_ Faux. Naruto vient de passer au grade de chunin.

_ Vrai? S'exclamèrent Naruto et Konohamaru en même temps.

Tsunade opina du chef. Naruto était surpris. Sakura n'y croyait pas. Jiraiya sourit en se souvenant des paroles que l'Hokage avait prononcées plus tôt. Hinata était heureuse pour Naruto en secret tandis que Konohamaru était fier de son senpai. Toute cette joie était légitime mais le temps leur manquait. Ils devaient se mettre au boulot de suite malgré l'épuisement de leurs entrainements respectifs. Naruto reçut son uniforme, forma les équipes de deux et donna les heures de relais. Tsunade leur fournit la liste de toutes les personnes autorisées à entrer dans la chambre. Le numéro de celle-ci leur serait communiqué sur place. Les derniers détails réglés, les quatre ninjas partirent accomplir leur mission. Sakura et Hinata se reposèrent tandis que Naruto et Konohamaru s'occupaient du premier tour de garde. Naruto profita de l'accalmie de la nuit pour s'accorder un peu de répit. Il avait confiance en son compagnon mais, accomplissant sa première mission en tant que chunin, il ne dormit que d'un œil. Iruka se présenta à l'accueil et demanda à voir Kakashi.

_ Vous êtes de la famille?

_ Je suis… Son petit ami, hésita Iruka en rougissant.

_ Une minute.

L'hôtesse d'accueil vérifia la liste confiée par Tsunade. Ayant la confirmation de l'autorisation d'Iruka à pénétrer dans la chambre, elle se leva et accompagna le dauphin*** jusqu'à la chambre. Celui-ci était toujours aussi gêné et son teint n'avait pas changé, gardant une teinte rosée.

_ …

_ Vous savez, Umino-san, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte d'être homo.

_ ^^'

_ En tout cas, vous avez fait le bon choix. Hatake-san est un bon parti. Il est en même tête des statistiques ici.

Iruka garda le silence, gêné – voire même jaloux – que l'on parle ouvertement des pronostics lancés sur son petit ami. L'hôtesse d'accueil le lâcha à la porte. Il remarqua le changement d'uniforme de Naruto et s'étonna de la promotion mais ne réveilla pas son ancien élève endormi. Konohamaru lâcha un commentaire qu'il n'entendit pas. Le genin vérifia la liste et fouilla le sensei. Ne trouvant rien de compromettant, il le laissa entrer. Le chunin ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois et pénétra dans la pièce. La porte se referma sans bruit. Du moins, il ne l'entendit pas se refermer, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Tsunade lui avait donné une vague idée de la situation pour apaiser le choc mais c'était pire que ce qu'on lui avait dit. Certes, il avait vu les difficultés de l'Hokage pour trouver les mots. Il avait aussi remarqué la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle pense avoir fait une erreur. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cette erreur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait tendance à dramatiser les situations. Celle-ci n'y faisait pas d'exception. Après tout, il était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour son bien-aimé. Sortant de sa torpeur, il s'avança vers le lit. Le silence de la pièce n'était interrompu que par le son du respirateur qui permettait à Kakashi de respirer tranquillement. Etant dans le coma, il était dans l'impossibilité de faire quoique ce soit par lui-même, y compris assurer sur ses fonctions vitales.

_ Kakashi… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Iruka n'était pas au courant de la condition de jinchuuriki de Kakashi. Tsunade avait caché ce détail à Iruka. La décision d'avouer ce lourd secret revenait à Kakashi et l'Hokage s'était promise de n'en parler à personne sauf en cas d'urgence. Personne ne devait savoir. C'était une promesse qu'elle avait faite pour le bien-être du jounin et elle ne l'avait pas trahie. On l'avait espionnée.

_ Qu'est ce que c'était que cette close?

_ C'est le conseil qui l'a imposée.

_ Comment?

_ Danzo.

Tsunade fixait, sans la voir, la missive qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle tremblait sous l'effet de ma colère qui était revenue après le départ de la team Naruto. Jiraiya songeait à un moyen de s'enfuir. Il ne voulait pas être là si sa colère éclatait. Tsunade était impossible à contrôler quand elle était furieuse. L'Ermite n'avait jamais avoué qu'il avait légèrement peur de l'Hokage lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Il connaissait son aversion pour Danzo. C'était un problème de plus qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Danzo avait appris – Kami seul sait comment! – que Kakashi était un jinchuuriki. Que savait-il exactement? Il était au courant que tous les bijuus avaient leurs jinchuurikis… Savait-il qu'Orochimaru était à Konoha? Savait-il que le nouveau statut de Kakashi émanait des expériences que le serpent avait menées sur lui? Dans la main de Tsunade, le papier se froissa. Sa colère débordait comme si elle avait entendu ses questions, questions qu'elle se posait elle-même et qui demeuraient sans réponses…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Dilemme

_Sa colère débordait comme si elle avait entendu ses questions, questions qu'elle se posait elle-même et qui demeuraient sans réponses…_

_Tsunade-sama,_

_La douleur de la torture qu'il m'impose me fait perdre la notion du temps de même qu'elle me fait perdre la raison. Je ne veux pas céder à ses attentes. Il a besoin de moi tant que je suis libre. Il me rend fou au point de devoir m'attaquer moi-même pour ne pas l'entendre, le sentir… Pour ne pas le __ressentir__. Si je parviens à sortir d'ici en __vie__, il faudra que je vous parle, que je vous explique son but. Il… Je le manipule comme bon me semble. C'est un ninja très obéissant quoiqu'un peu réticent à l'idée de se conformer à mes ordres et à mes plans. Il a appris avec le temps qu'il ne pouvait rien me refuser. Je vois tout, j'entends tout, je sais tout. Tsunade, sais-tu combien il est plaisant de vivre deux vies? Sais-tu combien il est plaisant de manipuler un home, fouiller sa tête et contrôler ses actes?_

_Tsunade, sais-tu qu'il va mourir?_

Tsunade, sais-tu qu'il va mourir?

Mourir.

La dernière phrase résonnait dans la tête de l'Hokage. Ainsi, Orochimaru avait un plan en tête, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Pour ce plan, il utilisait Kakashi. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire lui-même? Naruto ne se trompait pas sur son compte. Orochimaru manipulait les gens à des fins stratégiques et les tuait quand il n'en avait plus besoin. C'en était de même de Kakashi semblait-il. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir enfermé son âme dans l'homme qui lui servirait d'_arme_? Car oui, Kakashi était son _arme_ depuis qu'il était devenu le réceptacle d'Orochimaru. La voix lointaine de Jiraiya la sortit partiellement de ses pensées.

_ Comment Danzo a-t-il pu savoir?

Il semblait se poser la question à lui-même en écho aux interrogations que Tsunade se posait également à elle-même. Comment avait t-il su? Comment avait-il _osé_ réunir le conseil à ce propos? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que Kakashi disparaisse? La discussion lui revint en tête. Les deux membres du conseil étaient venus alors qu'elle était seule dans son bureau – chose rare ces derniers temps étant donné la présence quasi-constante de Jiraiya à ses côtés. Ils étaient accompagnés de Danzo. Ce dernier affichait un air satisfait. L'étonnement passé, ils étaient passé dans la salle adjointe dans le plus grand silence. Ce dernier dura un long moment.

_ Danzo nous a appris des choses fortement intéressantes, Tsunade, commença Mitokado Homura*.

_ Quel genre de choses? Répliqua Tsunade en adressant un regard interrogateur au dit Danzo.

_ Est-il vrai que le ninja répondant au nom de Kakashi Hatake a été classé comme jinchuuriki? Demanda Utatane Koharu**.

_ C'est… Exact, hésita Tsunade.

_ Pourquoi cette décision?

_ C'est une longue histoire encore floue.

_ Mais encore?

_ Je ne connais pas tous les détails.

_ Cela ne sert à rien de repousser l'échéance, Tsunade, fit la voix soudaine de Danzo. Nous savons maintenant que la rumeur est fondée.

Tsunade ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle était au pied du mur. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais rien dire à ce propos. Cependant, il y avait eu une fuite et la rumeur s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre. Si l'Hokage ne pouvait mentir aux membres du conseil, elle pouvait éviter la confirmation de la rumeur dans le village afin que Kakashi puisse mener sa vie tranquillement. Il était suffisamment anxieux à cause de la puissance qu'il renfermait et de l'instabilité dont il faisait preuve. Pour l'instant, il était enfermé sous la surveillance d'une équipe d'Anbus. Inspirant une nouvelle fois, elle commença à narrer l'histoire de son échec. Sentant ses mains trembler, elle serra les poings et se dépêcha de conclure.

_Orochimaru a utilisé le Tamashii fuuin pour sceller son âme dans le corps de Kakashi Hatake. J'ignore comment il a procédé pour cette expérience. De même que je ne connais pas son but.

_ Nous allons être clairs, répondit Koharu après s'être mis d'accord avec son collègue. Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi représente un danger potentiel pour Konoha. Si Jiraiya échoue, nous serons obligés de le faire exécuter.

Tsunade était restée interloquée devant les propos des membres du conseil. Ils _le_ condamnaient. Avaient-ils _idée_ de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment? Savaient-ils qu'il n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire? Il avait été et était encore le jouet d'Orochimaru. Frappant brusquement sur son bureau, elle s'écria:

_ Comme s'il avait voulu tout ce qu'il lui arrive!

Deux mains vinrent se placer sur ses épaules et entreprirent un massage pour l'aider à se calmer.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute.

_ J'ai besoin de réponses. Il faut qu'il se réveille. Mais c'est impossible.

_ Il n'y a pas un moyen d'accélérer le processus?

_ Il y en aurait effectivement un.

_ Mais?

_ La méthode n'a rien de dangereux. C'est juste que si je le réveille maintenant, il risque de souffrir le martyr.

_ C'est la dernière chose que tu veux, n'est ce pas?

_ Laissons-lui un peu de répit. Il en a besoin.

_ J'ai l'impression que cette réunion du conseil t'a fichu le moral en l'air.

_ Ils savent tout, soupira t-elle. Danzo aussi. On peut craindre qu'il cherche à me nuire avec cette information. S'il prend ma place de Hokage, non seulement Konoha va à sa perte mais il risque de torturer Kakashi pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse souffrir. Je veux qu'il puisse recouvrir une vie paisible. Un shinobi angoissé ne vaut rien. Il serait impossible de l'envoyer en mission.

_ Tu envisages sérieusement de l'envoyer en mission?

_ Aucune raison pour l'instant. Les seules missions qui se profilent concernent l'intérieur du village. Des missions de rang D ou C ne conviendront pas à Naruto et à son nouveau grade mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire rire dans cette situation?

_ On en parle comme s'il était en vie.

_ Il est en vie.

_ Certes, mais dans un coma dont il est à présent le seul à décider s'il en sortira.

_ Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

_ Quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois. Tout dépend de lui.

_ Espérons seulement qu'il sortira de là assez vite.

On frappa à la porte, interrompant la conversation qui se tenait. Jiraiya se prit à être soulagé. Le sujet Kakashi était _le_ sujet du moment et ça le mettait mal à l'aise à cause de la situation du jeune ninja. Il avait échoué dans la promesse qu'il avait faite. Si Jajashi ne pouvait le voir de ses yeux, lui le savait et c'était ce qui le dérangeait. Avoir dérogé à la parole d'un homme mourant était affligeant pour quelqu'un comme lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était le protéger. Naruto avait failli le tuer lorsqu'il s'était laissé submerger par la puissance de Kyubi. S'il en était de même avec Kakashi? Il avait conscience de risquer sa vie mais il avait fait une promesse qu'il avait d'abord ignorée avant de retrouver le ninja copieur lors de la mission durant laquelle il avait mourir. Ils avaient tous les deux une promesse à tenir. Il devait garder un œil sur Kakashi qui, lui-même, devait en garder un sur Naruto, promesse qu'il avait faire à Minato avant qu'il ne meure en scellant Kyubi dans le corps de son fils. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, coupant ses réflexions. Kiba, Lee, Neji et Shino entrèrent. Ils s'alignèrent devant le bureau.

_ Nous avons terminé notre mission, Maitre Tsunade. Dit Neji, le seul jounin de la bande et le capitaine de l'équipe.

_ Bien. J'attendrais ton rapport, Neji. En attendant, vous avez quartier libre. Demain matin, vous trouverez Naruto qui vous expliquera votre nouvelle mission. Je vous demande de vous plier à son commandement.

_ Pourquoi devrait-on se conformer aux ordres de ce genin de Naruto?

_ Naruto est chunin et est aux commandes d'une mission de haute importance.

_ De haute importance? S'écria Lee en proie à une fougue soudaine.

_ La personne à protéger est quelqu'un de chez nous. Il se trouve actuellement à l'hôpital.

_ Quel est l'intérêt de protéger quelqu'un de chez nous? Les ninjas sont entrainés pour se protéger seuls.

_ Ce que tu dis est vrai, Kiba. Cependant, ce ninja a par deux fois déjoué la mort et est aujourd'hui en danger plus que jamais. Étant un élément important pour notre village, on ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre.

_ Qui est la cible de notre nouvelle mission, Maitre Tsunade? Demanda Shino.

_ Kakashi Hatake.

Tsunade leur expliqua en quoi il était menacé et leur donna quelques directives. Elle confia à Neji et lui demanda de les donner à Naruto, Sakura et Hinata en leur indiquant que ce qu'il y avait dessus était capital pour leur future mission. L'équipe de Neji se retira pour aller se reposer. Sans répondre à la question de Jiraiya – qui ne savait pas le contenu des rouleaux – elle l'envoya lui aussi se reposer. La nuit était calme malgré les évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Jiraiya refusa de céder au repos et s'assigna, seul, à la surveillance de Tsunade. Celle-ci y concéda en soupirant. Elle ne pourrait pas le raisonner. Allant se coucher, elle s'endormit aussitôt, la présence de Jiraiya la rassurant. Elle lui permettait de se reposer sans que des pensées négatives ne l'en empêche. La nuit fut tranquille et sans rêves. Elle se réveilla le lendemain rassérénée. Une douce odeur sucrée flottait dans l'air. Elle se leva, pas très réveillée et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur. Jiraiya était attablé devant une table garnie. Il avait visiblement préparé le petit-déjeuner.

_ Bonjour!

_ Depuis quand tu sais cuisiner toi?

_ Je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'exploiter ce don auparavant.

Tsunade n'insista pas. Elle n'était pas assez réveillée pour ça. Elle s'attable en face de Jiraiya et commença à déguster ce que son ami avait préparé. Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Konohamaru attendait la relève. Le jinchuuriki ne s'attendait pas à voir Kiba et Neji lorsque ceux-ci vinrent lui parler. Neji lui remit l'un des trois rouleaux que Tsunade lui avait confié la veille et lui répéta les paroles de l'Hokage concernant le message qu'il contenait. Il enchaina sur le fait qu'elle les ait envoyés en renfort pour la surveillance de la chambre de Kakashi.

_ Mamy Tsunade nous a envoyés des renforts?

_ Il semble qu'à quatre, vous n'arriviez pas à vous en sortir.

_ De plus, il faut ajouter la fatigue de nos différents entrainements.

_ Même si ça ne m'enchante pas des masses, j'suis obligé de me conformer à tes ordres.

_ C'est Mamy Tsunade qui vous envoie. J't'ai pas recruté pour le boulot!

_ Comment t'as pu devenir chunin et prendre la direction d'une équipe pour cette mission?

_ Kiba, calme-toi, intervint Neji.

_ Konohamru, les filles ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Tu peux aller te reposer.

_ Tu es sûre, Naruto?

_ Oui. File.

Le genin détala. Il était épuisé et avait besoin de dormir. Naruto se reconcentra sur Kiba et Neji.

_On prend soin de ses troupes? Lança Kiba, sarcastique.

_ Tu veux savoir pourquoi Mamy Tsunade m'a promu chunin et m'a donné les rênes de cette mission? C'est tout simple. Kakashi-sensei a failli mourir pour nous protéger moi et Konoha! Il est mort sous mes yeux jusqu'à ce que mon acharnement ne le fasse revenir. Je me suis battu pour qu'il reste parmi nous comme il s'est battu pour me préserver. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Comme je n'abandonnerais jamais pas, Sasuke! Voilà pourquoi je suis à la tête de cette mission! Parce que je sais ce que c'est de se battre pour garder quelqu'un près de soi!

Kiba et Neji restèrent interloqués. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que Naruto réplique de cette façon. De même que Sakura, ils ne lui auraient jamais prêté cette mentalité. Et pourtant, il avait raison. Les deux garçons avaient combattu à ses côtés pour ramener Sasuke. Naruto s'était battu contre son meilleur ami pour tenter de le ramener à Konoha. Peine perdue. Sasuke avait gagné le combat épargnant celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Depuis, Naruto n'avait cessé de s'entrainer et de le chercher pour le ramener. Il n'avait jamais abandonné. Kiba se rendit compte que ses propos sur les doutes qu'il avait au sujet de Naruto l'avait blessé. Il avait été trop loin. Naruto serrait les poings et le regardait avec plus de détermination que de colère. Kiba posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

_ Naruto. Excuse, vieux. J'aurais du le savoir.

_ C'est pas grave, 'ttebayo.

_ Si t'as besoin de parler, appelle-moi.

_Compte là-dessus, 'ttebayo !

Sakura et Hinata arrivèrent à ce moment. Naruto leur fit un rapide topo sur les évènements de la nuit et leur donna les dernières informations. Neji leur confia également le message de Tsunade.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Un message du Maitre Hokage. Tsunade-sama a ajouté que c'était capital pour votre mission future. Vous ne devez en parler à personne.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être?

_ Aucune idée. On a seulement été chargés de vous les confier.

_ Sakura, je vais briefer Neji et Kiba. Ce sont eux qui viendront vous relever. Je repasserai plus tard.

_ D'accord.

Naruto adressa un clin d'œil à Hinata qui rougit à vue d'œil. Kiba s'esclaffa tandis que Neji et Sakura ne comprenaient pas. Naruto entraina les deux garçons en dehors de l'hôpital.

_ Je me demande pourquoi Iruka-sensei a obtenu une autorisation d'entrée. Je ne les ai jamais connus proches et Kakashi-sensei n'a plus de famille depuis qu'il est tout petit. C'est bizarre.

_ Si Tsunade-sama l'a mis dans la liste, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle est au courant de la relation qu'ils entretiennent.

_ La relation? Hinata, tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont ensembles?

_ Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Sakura-chan.

_ Quelle relation pourraient-ils avoir?

_ Ils peuvent être de très bons amis. Se considérer comme des frères. Tu as dit que Kakashi-sensei n'avait pas de famille. Il a peut-être vu en Iruka-sensei le frère qu'il n'a pas eu.

_ Peut-être. J'aimerais en savoir plus. Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir, Hinata?

_ Oui… Euh, non. Je ne veux pas mettre mon nez dans leurs affaires.

_ Allez! On va s'ennuyer à monter la garde ici! Autant enquêter!

_ Enquêter sur quoi?

Iruka avait interrompu la discussion des deux filles. Naruto les avait pourtant prévenues de sa visite prochaine. Il était étrange que celui-ci ne se soit pas posé de questions à propos de la relation – Iruka – Kakashi. D'ordinaire si fou, il était devenu si sérieux qu'on avait un peu de mal à le reconnaître. Si Sakura l'avait trouvé exaspérant, elle regrettait ce côté optimiste et toujours fou de son compagnon. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle retrouverait cet air qui faisait de Naruto une personne exceptionnelle à ses yeux.

_ On se disait que Naruto avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps et on se demandait s'il n'avait pas une petite amie, mentit Sakura tandis qu'Hinata tentait de cacher son visage, rouge écarlate.

_ Ah. Bonne enquête alors. Je doute que Naruto vous laisse fouiller ainsi dans sa vie. Soyez discrètes.

_ Pas de problèmes! Répliqua Sakura en faisant le salut militaire.

Iruka sourit tandis que Sakura le fouillait. La procédure terminée et toute menace dissipée, les deux filles le laissèrent entrer dans la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, il soupira et reprit son apparence. Sa mission d'infiltration était réussie. Qu'en sera-t-il de l'assassinat qui lui a été commandité? Il s'approcha de Kakashi.

_ Tu es bien gardé, dis-moi, chuchota t-il. J'ai de la chance que tes sentinelles soient plus préoccupées par une histoire d'amour bidon. J'avais peur que ma couverture ne tienne pas mais finalement, c'est passé. Et maintenant, tu vas y passer. Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas encore crevé vu l'état dans lequel tu es.

Silencieusement, il annula l'administration de morphine. Cela mit quelques minutes avant que les effets de l'analgésique ne disparaissent. Le ninja copieur commença à s'agiter lorsque la douleur parcourant de nouveau chacune des cellules de son corps. Étant dans le coma, il ne devrait pas sentir la douleur. Mais est-ce pour autant vrai? Ca n'avait jamais été prouvé. Il pouvait affirmer le contraire de cette affirmation par la douleur qui irradiait littéralement tout son corps. Tel un incendie, elle s'était répandue suivant une trainée de poudre incandescente. Derrière l'incendie, Kakashi sentait que son origine se réveillait. Soudainement, _sa_ voix explosa dans la tête du ninja copieur, libérant ainsi toute la douleur retenue. Sa tête implosa, lui donna l'impression que la quatrième grande guerre ninja s'y déroulait. L'usurpateur sourit, se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire.

__ Tue le avant qu'il ne nous achève!_

_ Hatake Kakashi, c'est ici que s'achève ta vie. Tu étais une légende vivante. Comment réagiront-ils quand tu seras mort? Continua t-il à voix basse.

__ Réagis!_

Il débrancha le respirateur provoquant l'étouffement. Kakashi ne pouvait plus respirer. Orochimaru sifflait avec véhémence dans sa tête, l'injuriant, l'exhortant d'agir avant qu'il ne soit tué. Kakashi suffoquait, tentant vainement d'insuffler un peu d'air dans ses poumons secs et brûlants. Chaque fois qu'il tentait d'avaler une goulée d'air, il avait l'impression que du sable s'écoulait dans sa gorge, lui écorchant la trachée, lui brûlant encore plus les poumons. Une image de son frère apparut dans son esprit tandis que l'intrus appliquait un oreiller sur le visage du ninja, entièrement à sa merci. Un élan de souffrance glacée parcourut soudainement chacune de ses veines alors qu'Orochimaru prenait le contrôle de son corps. Comprenant que le ninja copieur ne sortirait pas de son coma pour sauver sa peau, le serpent avait décidé d'agir indépendamment de sa volonté. Il avait décidé de prendre son avantage en main: prendre le contrôle de son soldat. Kakashi ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux étaient désormais deux pupilles vertes fendues en leur milieu. Un cercle violet les entourait. Désormais, plus aucune émotion n'était transmise. Tout n'était que haine et colère. D'un geste désinvolte, il arracha l'oreiller de son visage et saisit le poignet de l'intrus.

_ Je vais te montrer la véritable puissance d'un légendaire sannin de Konoha!

_ Toi? Un sannin? Laisse-moi rire, ironisa le type.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, Kakashi lui brisa le bras et l'expédia dans le mur.

_ Tss. Minable.

Et il l'acheva dans une explosion de douleur. Le sang gicla et le hurlement fut bref mais strident. A l'extérieur de la pièce, Hinata et Sakura se regardèrent avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Elles découvrirent le désastre. Elles avaient commis une erreur qu'elles se devaient de réparer. Avec l'aide d'Hinata et de son éducation médicale, Sakura s'occupa de Kakashi – qui avait retrouvé son état végétatif dès qu'Orochimaru avait déserté son corps. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau couché et stabilisé – oxygène et morphine rétablie – les deux filles se penchèrent sur le cadavre.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici?

_ J'aurais du me douter que ce n'était pas Iruka-sensei. Comment Kakashi-sensei a-t-il pu faire ça?

_ Sakura-chan, il faut ^prévenir Tsunade-sama. Mais on ne doit pas bouger d'ici.

_ Oui…

_ Que va-t-on faire?

Sakura se mordit le pouce pour faire jaillir du sang et composa les signes buta, inu, tori, saru et hitsuji*** puis elle frappa le sol de sa main entaillée.

_ Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Un sceau apparut sur le sol ainsi qu'un léger nuage de fumée. Celle-ci se dissipa rapidement laissant apparaître une Katsuyu**** miniature. Sakura utilisa un jutsu de Transportation pour en faire apparaître une autre sur le bureau de Tsunade qui fut surprise de cette apparition.

_ Katsuyu?

_ Tsunade-sama, c'est Sakura qui m'envoie. Il y a eu du grabuge à l'hôpital.

_ Du grabuge?

_ Apparemment, on aurait trompé leur vigilance avec un jutsu de métamorphose. Le type s'est fait passer pour Iruka et, une fois entré, il a repris son apparence normale et a essayé de tuer Kakashi.

_ C'est vrai! Mais qui veut le tuer à ce point? Bouclez moi cet intrus et interrogez-le!

_ J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit impossible.

_ Comment ça?

_ Il a été tué de manière sauvage avant que Sakura et Hinata n'entrent dans la chambre.

_ Qui?

_ Elles pensent que c'est Kakashi qui l'a tué.

_ Comment?

_ La question se pose. Elles l'ont retrouvé agonisant sur le sol à côté du cadavre. Les arrivées de morphine et d'oxygène ont été coupées. Tout porte à croire qu'il ait réagi à l'attaque personnelle qu'on lui intentait. Il n'y a pas de doute possible sur le fait qu'il ait tué celui qui s'apprêtait à l'assassiner.

_ On doit faire évacuer ce corps vers la morgue aussi discrètement que possible.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Chacun réfléchissait. Katsuyu reprit la parole.

_ Hinata propose que l'on fasse passer le cadavre pour un patient de l'hôpital. Elle ajoute que c'est la solution la plus plausible.

_ Ca pourrait marcher.

_ Elles vont avoir besoin d'aide.

_ Je leur envoie Shizune.

_ Elles l'attendent à leur poste.

Katsuyu disparut. Tsunade soupira. Ca ne finirait donc jamais. Où qu'il soit et quoiqu'il fasse, il serait toujours pourchassé et persécuté. Qui lui en voulait à ce point? Quelqu'un voulait le voir mourir. Mais qui? Pourquoi? Ces questions s'ajoutèrent à celles qu'elle se posait déjà. Cela dura encore et encore, des semaines durant. Naruto et son équipe enchainèrent leur mission et leurs entrainements. La fatigue s'accumulait, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient du se réorganiser à quatre suite au départ de l'équipe de Neji sur une mission importante. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'ils accueillirent le réveil de Kakashi. Désorienté, l'aide d'Iruka fut la bienvenue pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Cela ne fut que l'affaire de quelques jours, le temps pour Tsunade de recevoir une missive.

_ Oh, non! Ce n'est pas possible!

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Jiraiya, alarmé.

_ Suna***** requiert notre aide. Un village du pays du Vent a été attaqué. Il semble que les habitants se soient défendus mais ils demandent une protection pour le prochain assaut. Gaara ajoute que leurs effectifs sont au plus bas et qu'ils ne peuvent envoyer personne.

_ Donc, il nous demande de l'aide.

_ C'est ça.

_ Quel est le problème?

_ Je suis confrontée à un dilemme.

_ Qui est?

_ Ou je refuse d'aider nos alliés au risque de déclencher des tensions de guerre, ou j'envoie la dernière équipe de ninjas de Konoha à savoir celle de Kakashi.

Jiraiya ne répondit pas, surpris. Effectivement, c'était un dilemme. Fallait t-il risquer une guerre en refusant d'aider le village en danger ou fallait-il prendre le risque de laisser Kakashi en pleine nature avec pour seule escorte Naruto, Sakura et Hinata?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Emotions

_Fallait-il risquer une guerre en refusant d'aider le village en danger ou fallait-il prendre le risque de laisser Kakashi en pleine nature avec pour seule escorte Naruto, Sakura et Hinata?_

Naruto dormait profondément assis sur le sol, adossé au mur. Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital de Kakashi. Il avait l'autorisation d'entrée depuis le début mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de rendre visite à son sensei. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas _voulu_ entrer dans cette pièce avant. Il avait appréhendé cette visite car il avait eu _peur_. Peur de voir l'état de son sensei. Peur que les doutes qu'il entretenait se révèlent vrais. Mais surtout, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait _ressentir_ en entrant ici. Kakashi et lui étaient très proches. Comme des parents. S'il ne s'était pas interrogé sur la relation de Kakashi et d'Iruka, c'était parce qu'il _savait_. Il le savait déjà. S'il était si sérieux, c'était parce que cette mission le touchait de près. Pourquoi Tsunade avait-elle accepté son caprice d'être sur cette mission alors qu'il y avait conflit d'intérêt? Pourquoi avait-elle cédé comme d'habitude? Avait-elle pensé que, du fait d'être impliqué, le taux de réussite de sa mission n'en serait que meilleur? Elle l'avait promu chunin et avait ajouté que seule sa détermination pourrait l'aider à sauver Kakashi. Naruto devait lui parler. Quelque chose en son sensei le perturbait. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait que trop expérimenté. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il l'avait si souvent vécu. On l'avait si souvent détesté. Il avait si souvent souffert. Si sept personnes étaient comme lui – dont trois étaient déjà morts – il refusait d'admettre qu'il put y avoir une huitième personne. Il ne voulait qu'une huitième personne – proche de lui- subisse le même sort. Il ne le supportait tout simplement pas. Mais qu'y pouvait-il?

_ Je passe trop de temps ici, fit Kakashi en soupirant.

Il tenta de se lever et soupira une fois de plus en constatant qu'on l'avait de nouveau enchainé à son lit. Il remarqua qu'on lui avait enlevé le respirateur qu'on lui avait enfilé de force quand il avait été interné ici. Il avait été sauvé une nouvelle fois. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la pièce lui apprit qu'il était seul… Ou presque. Il remarqua la présence de Naruto et soupira une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, c'était de soulagement, pas de dépit. Durant sa semaine d'emprisonnement, toute sa vie avait défilé devant ses yeux. Toute sa vie, sans exception. Il avait été égoïste de vouloir mourir. Il en avait pris conscience que récemment. Dans son coma, il avait eu quelques moments de lucidité, lui permettant de réfléchir favorablement. Il n'tait plus le même. Sa vie d'avant, celle qu'il a vécue dans la solitude et le mépris, aurait sûrement valu qu'il meure. Cependant, il s'était battu pour survivre et avait atteint sa vie actuelle. Il avait une famille et deux promesses à honorer. Son fils et son petit-ami comptaient sur lui. Ils croyaient en lui. Ses amis aussi lui avaient montré leur soutien. Il n'était plus seul désormais. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Jiraiya, Naruto, Asuma, Kurenai et Iruka s'étaient battus pour le sauver. Il ne ruinerait pas leurs efforts. Désormais, il se battrait pour eux contre cette entité qui tentait de le contrôler pour son profit. Fier de cette décision, il tenta de défaire ses liens. Il eut un peu de mal avec une seule main, l'autre étant toujours immobilisée.

_ HINATA! NON!

Naruto fut réveillé par son propre cri. Il parut surpris un temps mais se remit bien vite de ses émotions lorsqu'il vit que Kakashi était, lui aussi, éveillé. Il se leva précipitamment. Il était soulagé. Kakashi était enfin sorti de son coma. Apparemment, lui aussi avait été surpris par le cri de Naruto.

_ Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas hurler dans un hôpital, Naruto?

_ Désolé, 'ttebayo. Je fais un mauvais rêve. Attends, je vais te détacher.

_ Pourquoi ont-ils été obligés de m'attacher cette fois?

_ Tu as tué un homme.

_ Non? Orochimaru s'est servi de moi pour tuer un homme?

_ Qui avait tenté t'éliminer auparavant. Qu'est ce qu'Orochimaru vient faire dans cette histoire?

Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Tsunade et Jiraiya entrèrent, main dans la main. Les histoires de famille devenaient trop compliquées pour Naruto. Il faudrait qu'on lui explique un jour.

_ Ne manque plus qu'Iruka pour que la famille soit réunie! Plaisanta Jiraiya.

_ Comment avez-vous su…

_ On ne savait pas, le coupa Tsunade. Mais on vient tous les jours.

_ Qui est l'homme que je suis censé avoir tué?

La question avait été franche et directe. Elle jeta un froid sur la pièce. Tsunade l'éluda. Elle examina Kakashi et lui posa ses questions. Il y répondit sans faire d'histoires se promettant de ne pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. L'Hokage s'attarda sur son poignet. Il était en voie de guérison mais il restait quand même très mal en point. Le rétablissement de ses os étaient lents ce qui était anormal et inquiétait grandement Tsunade. Mais, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était l'apparence blanchâtre et écaillée que prenait sa peau meurtrie. Au début de son hospitalisation, la progression s'était limitée au bout de ses doigts. Désormais, sa peau était altérée jusqu'à son coude. Si l'Hokage avait pu le cacher à Naruto, qui se tenait en retrait par respect, elle n'avait pas pu le dissimuler à Jiraiya. La situation s'aggravait. C'était une des raisons qui poussait Tsunade à hésiter pour l'envoi de l'équipe Kakashi pour la demande de renforts qui leur était parvenue. Debout face à la fenêtre, elle observait le village. Jiraiya se tenait à son côté comme d'habitude. On frappa. Une dizaine d'étudiants entra, intimidée. Ils étaient en présence de deux grands ninjas et… Du jounin qu'ils avaient ouvertement insulté. Ils avaient même été plus loin en saccageant son appartement.

_ Bien! Déclara Tsunade, faisant sursauter tous les enfants. Vous savez tous pourquoi vous avez été convoqués?

_ Oui… Bredouillèrent les enfants.

Kakashi leur faisait face, appuyé contre le bureau de l'Hokage. Il n'avait pas demandé à avoir cette confrontation. Même s'il avait été profondément blessé par la réaction d'aussi jeunes enfants, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils avaient eu raison – non pas sur le fait d'avoir saccagé son appartement ! – sur le fait qu'il était un monstre. Il aurait du se maitriser ce jour là au lieu de se laisser submerger. Cela aurait évité à Naruto d'utiliser la puissance de Kyubi alors qu'il détestait ça. Il s'en serait voulu d'avoir blessé l'une des personnes présentes ce jour là. Kakashi devait prendre soin de lui, pas l'obliger à utiliser une puissance qu'il n'a jamais désirée. Il devait le protéger. C'était son nouveau devoir de père. Il se devait de l'accomplir avec brio. Après tout, plus rien n'était comme avant. Sa famille, c'était sa seule et unique préoccupation maintenant. Il se battrait pour eux. Rien que pour eu qui avaient su embellir sa vie. Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées pour écouter les excuses de jeunes enfants. Il les accepta. Après tout. Après tout, que pouvait-il y faire? Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il ne pourrait rien y changer.

_ Je dois également vous présenter des excuses, finit-il par dire surprenant toutes les personnes présentes. Une occasion de vous apprendre quelque chose. Retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire. D'accord?

_ D'accord… Balbutièrent-ils.

_ Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois est entièrement ma faute, confessa t-il. Vous avez sûrement tous ressenti de la colère dans votre jeune vie. Cette colère est le point de départ de chaque envie de vengeance. Il m'est arrivé dans ma vie d'avoir ce désir de vengeance. Mon père, mon frère et mon meilleur ami sont morts quand j'étais très jeune. J'étais furieux, c'est vrai. Je me sentais également coupable et impuissant. J'ai voulu venger l'honneur de mon père, mort pour avoir voulu être un héros, mort après que tout le monde l'ait rejeté pour avoir sauvé des vies. Mon frère m'en a empêché en me disant que la vengeance ne rapportait rien si ce n'est le néant, le noir et la solitude. L'écoutant, j'ai refoulé ma colère et ma vengeance au plus profond de moi-même. J'ai fini par les oublier.

_ Où voulez-vous en venir? Risqua un étudiant.

_ J'y viens. Je pensais les avoir oubliées. En vérité, elles étaient toujours là, quelque part au plus profond de moi-même. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour avoir une partie de d'âme noircie par ces sentiments. Du moins, je l'espère pour vous. Je n'ai pas choisi le fait d'être un «possédé» comme vous le dites. Mon kidnappeur en avait décidé ainsi. En scellant une âme dans mon corps, il a ouvert les lourdes portes de ma mémoire et en a tiré profit. Il se sert de ma partie sombre pour en venir à ses fins. Si je n'avais pas eu cette vengeance et cette colère dans le sang, il m'aurait probablement tué au lieu de tester ma résistance. La morale de cette histoire est que – quoiqu'il advienne dans votre vie – vous ne devez pas céder à la vengeance. Sa satisfaction entrainera un vide total et vous rendra mauvais. Et malheureux au point de vous laisser manipuler…

Le silence accompagna la fin du discours de Kakashi.

_ «La vengeance est un noir dessein qui rend les gens malsains si bien que bientôt, ce sera du sang qui coulera dans les fleuves.»* Philosopha Jiraiya en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kakashi.

_ Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris… Avoua un autre étudiant.

_ Ca viendra avec le temps, jeunes gens. Vous pouvez disposer. Iruka vous attend derrière la porte.

Les élèves se retirèrent d'un même mouvement. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Kakashi leva la tête vers Jiraiya. Celui-ci remarqua la lueur nouvelle qui brillait dans son œil. Lueur qu'il reconnut comme de la détermination. Il voulait se battre. Cette résolution fit sourire Ero-sennin. C'était cette détermination qui lui manquait pour se maitriser complètement. Kakashi se tourna vers Tsunade.

_ Belle philosophie, Otoosan.

_ Je crois que je ne m'y ferais pas.

_ Je doute que tu m'ais fait venir uniquement pour que je donne une leçon à ces gosses, Okaasan.

_ C'est une belle leçon mais, tu as raison, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai convoqué. En vérité, je suis confrontée à un dilemme. J'ai d'ores et déjà pris ma décision mais pour éviter de prendre au dépourvu, j'ai préféré te mettre au courant avant.

_ Que se passe t-il?

Kakashi nota l'anxiété de l'Hokage. Derrière lui, Jiraiya paraissait à l'affût du moindre geste d'agressivité de sa part. Comme s'il allait s'en prendre à Tsunade! Il ne pouvait décemment pas attaquer sa mère adoptive! Jamais. Tsunade avait su prendre soin de lui quand il était jeune. Elle prenait encore soin de lui maintenant. Bien qu'elle soit partie lors de la guerre contre Kiri, il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu de l'avoir abandonné alors qu'il se retrouvait seul. Sakumo, Jajashi, Obito, Minato. Ils étaient morts tous les quatre. Lorsque Kushina et Minato sont morts, il dut s'occuper de Naruto. C'était la promesse qu'il avait faite à son défunt sensei. Tsunade les avait accueillis sous son toit pour s'occuper d'eux. Elle avait toujours considéré Kakashi comme son fils, de même qu'il l'avait considéré comme sa mère. S'il n'avait jamais voulu prendre en charge Naruto, il avait vite pris le jinchuuriki en sympathie. Iruka l'avait ensuite adopté et Kakashi avait fini par l'adopter à son tour. Iruka, Naruto et lui avait une famille désormais. Il avait d'autant plus de raison de s'inquiéter sur ce que Tsunade s'apprêtait à lui dire.

_ Le village de Suna nous demande de l'aide. Or, la seule équipe disponible est la tienne.

_ Tu envisages vraiment de nous envoyer en mission? S'exclama Kakashi, incrédule.

_ Je ne peux pas refuser la demande de Suna. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de déclencher une guerre, Kakashi. Nos relations avec les villages voisins se sont dégradées. Il semble qu'ils aient tous été attaqués… Cependant, personne ne s'en est pris à Konoha.

_ Le but précis de ces enfoirés est peut-être de vider Konoha de tous ses ninjas!

_ Que veux-tu dire?

_ Si Konoha n'a plus de ninjas, le village se retrouve sans défense! Ils pourront donc attaquer de front sans craindre quoique ce soit! Tsunade, ils ont montés tous les villages ninjas contre nous pour faire tomber Konoha!

Tsunade pâlit à l'entente des propos de Kakashi. D'où tenait-il ça? Comment avait-il eu ses informations? Toutes les équipes qu'elle avait envoyées étaient revenues bredouilles. Kakashi, lui, était confiné à Konoha depuis le début des évènements. Comment avait-il pu trouver le but de ces attaques aussi soudainement? Son visage se décomposa à l'idée qu'il put avoir raison. Kakashi semblait se maitriser complètement. Jiraiya s'approcha de Tsunade en gardant un œil sur le ninja copieur qui était surpris par ses propres propos.

_ Tsunade? Ca va?

_ Comment as-tu déduit tout ça?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Kakashi, aucune des équipes envoyées dans les villages touchés n'a été capable de nous dire quoique ce soit sur ces attaques. Tu n'es pas sorti du village depuis qu'_il_ t'a torturé et qu'_il_ a failli te tuer. Pourtant, tu en sais plus que tous les concernés par cette affaire. Je veux juste comprendre d'où tu tiens de telles informations.

_ Je ne sais pas… Enfin, pas vraiment. J'ai découvert qu'_il_ pouvait fouiller mes souvenirs. Il ne s'en est pas privé.

_ Comment? Demanda Jiraiya aussi horrifié que Tsunade qu'on puisse lire dans l'esprit d'un shinobi de Konoha.

_ Par l'intermédiaire du sceau. C'est comme ça depuis qu'_il_ me l'a apposé. C'est par lui aussi qu'il me torture et qu'_il_ prend possession de mon corps. _Il_ savait que le Tamashii fuuin n'était pas au point quand _il_ m'a eu sous la main. J'ai autant de pouvoir sur lui que lui sur moi.

_ Autrement dit, ce qu'il peut te faire avec ce sceau, tu peux le lui faire aussi.

_ Retour à l'envoyeur…

_ J'ai découvert cette particularité lors de notre confrontation. J'ai eu l'ascendant sur lui un moment. J'ai eu accès à ses souvenirs. Il avait tout planifié. Il voulait que je sois _son_ jinchuuriki. Depuis ce jour, j'arrive mieux à comprendre comment ça marche. C'est à ça qu'il pensait! Il veut détruire Konoha. C'est ce qu'il veut depuis le début… Argh!

Il semblait qu'Orochimaru ait saisi la conversation et qu'il se soit servi de son lien pour couper le ninja copieur dans son élan pour le secouer d'une froide et brutale souffrance.

__ Ferme la! Tu ne dois absolument rien lui dire! _

_ Aaah! Gémit le ninja copieur.

Il porta une main à son front, désorienté par cette soudaine apparition du serpent dans sa tête. C'était toujours ainsi quand Orochimaru s'introduisait dans son esprit et dans son corps.

__ Si tu m'obéissais, je n'aurais pas besoin de recourir à cette méthode!_

_ Kakashi! S'exclama Tsunade quand Kakashi gémir une fois de plus en portant sa deuxième main à la tête.

_ Ca…

__ Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, Kakashi. Tu vas la fermer! Tu en as déjà beaucoup trop dit à Tsunade._

_ Tsunade…

Inquiets, Tsunade et Jiraiya se rendirent aux côtés du ninja copieur.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe? Le questionna Tsunade.

_ C'est lui, Orochimaru, il… Il est dans ma tête.

__ La ferme!_

Les deux sannins aidèrent Kakashi à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Tsunade. Le jeune ninja ferma les yeux un instant. Le serpent semblait s'être calmé, sans doute parce que Kakashi gardait le silence. Le ninja savait très bien que s'il disait un mot de travers, il reviendrait vociférer. Il le surveillait de près. De très près.

_ Excusez-moi. Il n'a pas apprécié que je vous dévoile ses plans.

Je vais rappeler tous les ninjas en mission pour protéger le village.

_ Et pour la mission?

_ Préparez-vous à partir Je vous enverrai une équipe en renfort.

_ Laissez-moi l'après-midi pour m'entrainer avec Jiraiya!

Tsunade soupira, réfléchissant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette requête. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Elle leva les yeux vers Jiraiya cherchant un quelconque avis ou conseil qui l'aiderait à prendre sa décision. Il était d'accord pour prendre en charge l'entrainement de Kakashi le temps d'un après-midi. Son regard disait que c'était nécessaire pour rassurer le jounin avant qu'il ne parte en mission. S'il était plus confiant, il y avait plus de chance pour qu'il réussisse sa mission.

_ D'accord, concéda t-elle. Va t'entrainer. Pendant ce temps, je mettrais ton équipe au parfum.

_ Merci. Je suis désolée, Kakashi. J'aurais préféré envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Fais en sorte que l'équipe de renforts nous parvienne vite. Ce sera déjà une bonne chose.

Sur ces mots, Kakashi quitta la pièce. Jiraiya posa une main sur l'épaule de Tsunade.

_ T'en fais pas. Il s'en remettra.

_ J'espère seulement qu'Orochimaru le laissera en paix le temps qu'il fasse son devoir de shinobi.

_ Je vais l'y aider.

_ Fais attention à toi. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

_ T'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis un sannin! Plaisanta t-il.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son amante et partit à son tour. Tsunade s'approcha de la grande fenêtre de son bureau, posa le front contre la vitre glacée et soupira. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Des pas se firent entendre. Elle les écouta attentivement. Ils se rapprochaient, se faisaient plus distincts. Elle dénombra trois personnes, l'air pressé mais surtout sérieux. Les pas étaient à la fois synchronisés et désordonnés, pressés et flâneurs, stressés et détendus. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. On frappa à la porte de son bureau. Elle donna l'ordre d'entrer sans bouger d'un millimètre. Les trois personnes qu'elle avait identifiées entrèrent. Elle savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour faire face à Hinata, Naruto et Sakura.

_ Il est temps pour vous d'appliquer le résultat de l'entrainement de ses dernières semaines.

_ Que se passe t-il?

_ J'ai une mission à confier à l'équipe Kakashi. Un village du pays du Vent a été attaqué et Gaara requiert notre aide pour résoudre cette affaire.

_ Pourquoi nous avoir fait suivre un entrainement spécialisé chez les Anbus?

_ Tous les trois avaient été désignés avec votre capitaine, Kakashi, pour cette mission. Cependant, et comme vous le savez, une menace de mort plane sur ses épaules. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai fait subir cette formation. Désormais, vous êtes en mesure de le protéger.

_ Quand partons-nous?

_ Ce soir, au coucher du soleil. Je veux que vous me préveniez au moindre problème. On se rejoint aux portes Nord au crépuscule.

_ Euh… Hésita Sakura. Kakashi-sensei ne devrait-il pas être avec nous pour ce briefing?

_ Il est déjà au courant de la mission. Il est parti s'entrainer avec Jiraiya. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour revoir vos propres entrainements et prendre un peu de repos. Le voyage sera long.

_ D'accord! S'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Hinata et Sakura sortirent du bureau. Naruto resta seul face à Tsunade. Il attendit patiemment que la porte se referme pour prendre la parole. Tsunade décela du doute dans le regard du jeune homme. Il voulait une confirmation. Qu'avait-il découvert?

_ Mamy Tsunade, je peux vous poser une question?

_ A quel sujet?

_ A propos de Kakashi. Il y a des choses étranges qui se passent chez lui. Il est bizarre.

_ Comment ça?

_ Il a le comportement d'un jinchuuriki. Quand on s'est battus avant qu'il ne demande à mourir, il y a ce chakra maléfique qui l'enveloppait comme quand Kyubi se manifeste. Ses pupilles aussi. Elles… Elles changent. C'est… C'est le regard de ce serpent d'Orochimaru! Que lui a-t-il fait?

Tsunade soupira. Naruto avait des soupçons bien fondés bien qu'il ignore ce qu'Orochimaru avait fait subir à Kakashi. Elle devait lui expliquer maintenant qu'elle était au pied du mur. Et puis, si Naruto était au courant, ils auraient peut-être une chance de le maitriser si le ninja copieur dérapait dans son self-control. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez.

_ Naruto, ce que je vais te dire là est confidentiel. Tu ne dois en aucun cas divulguer les informations que je vais te confier. Très peu de personnes sont au courant.

_ Tsunade, je suis son fils désormais. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui lui arrive.

_ C'est vrai. Tu es également le mieux placé pour comprendre.

_ S'il vous plait, dites moi ce qui se passe avec lui.

_ Sasuke a surpassé Orochimaru qui s'est préparé à sa défaite.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

_ Orochimaru sentait qu'il allait perdre contre Sasuke. Il sentait qu'il allait probablement mourir. Il a cherché un moyen de survivre.

_ Comment?

_ Naruto…

_ Comment? Siffla Naruto en sentant la colère monter.

_ Il a scellé son âme dans le corps de Kakashi.

_ Quoi?

_ Naruto, Kakashi a été classé parmi les jinchuurikis. Pas ceux qui savent contrôler leur bijuu. Il est dangereux et instable. Il peut perdre le contrôle à tout instant. Orochimaru n'est pas comme Kyubi. Même si les manifestations sont identiques, le fait qu'il soit vivant change la donne.

_ Vous auriez du éviter ça!

_ On aurait rien pu faire. Orochimaru avait tout planifié avant.

_ Vous n'auriez jamais du le laisser y aller seul! VOUS SAVEZ QU'OROCHIMARU EST UN SALE TYPE QUI MANIPULE LES GENS A SES FINS!

_ C'est aussi dur pour toi que pour moi. Kakashi s'est toujours considéré comme mon fils et je n'ai rien fait pour aller contre, bien au contraire. Pourquoi ne dis-je donc rien lorsque tu m'appelles «Mamy» en dépit du respect que tu me dois? Naruto, j'ai élevé Kakashi comme mon propre enfant. C'est mon fils! C'est lui qui a t'as élevé en dépit de son jeune âge… Il s'est engagé chez les Anbus après mon départ. Il t'a confié à Iruka. Nous ne sommes pas unis par les liens quelconques du sensei et de l'élève, de l'Hokage et du ninja. Nous sommes une famille, Naruto. C'est ce qui fait que nous sommes impliqués et touchés par cette affaire. Je sais combien c'est dur de vivre ça. Tu dois comprendre que je ressens la même chose que toi. Si je n'avais pas un rang et une réputation à tenir, j'aurais réduit ce serpent à néant.

_ Merci, finit par dire Naruto, bouleversé par les propos de Tsunade. C'est juste… Que j'ai peur de le perdre maintenant. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu… Avoir un père, c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais connue avant. Iruka et Kakashi m'ont apporté cette chose. Je ne veux pas les perdre maintenant.

_ Je comprends, soupira Tsunade.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hinata et Sakura attendaient Naruto. Elles avaient entendu des brides de la conversation sans en avoir saisi le sens. Du moins, Hinata ne comprenait pas et ne cherchait pas à comprendre. C'était confidentiel après tout. Sakura, elle, avait fait le rapprochement entre les récentes observations effectuées sur Kakashi et la conversation qui se tenait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus. Elle avait remarqué la nouvelle proximité entre Hinata et Naruto. Ca la _dérangeait_. Durant son temps libre, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi. Sasuke ne reviendrait pas. Quand bien même reviendrait-il, il ne l'avait jamais aimée, avait passé son temps à l'ignorer. Il était froid et distant. Ca ne s'était pas arrangé avec la fréquentation d'Orochimaru. Il était devenu foncièrement mauvais. Plus elle s'éloignait de Sasuke, plus elle se rapprochait de Naruto. Elle avait trouvé en lui un ami proche et fidèle. Il avait toujours été là pour lui remonter le moral et la rassurer, pour l'aider et la réconforter. Il était devenu son meilleur ami. Cependant, elle s'était découvert de nouveaux sentiments concernant Naruto. Des sentiments plus puissants que l'amitié. Elle avait aussitôt refoulé cette pensée mais s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait en faire abstraction. Elle s'était découvert une jalousie poussée en voyant Naruto passer beaucoup de temps avec Hinata. Elle voulait connaître la véritable nature de cette complicité nouvelle.

_ Hinata?

_ Oui?

_ Qu'est ce que… Hésita Sakura. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre Naruto et toi? J'ai remarqué une complicité nouvelle entre vous.

_ Oh! S'exclama Hinata en rougissant. Naruto-kun m'a invitée à manger des ramens il y a peu. Il voulait me parler.

_ De quoi donc?

_ Au début, on a parlé de tout et de rien comme d'habitude. Mais plus tard, on a commencé à aborder la question des sentiments. Il avait l'air bouleversé ce jour là.

_ Il a été très affecté par l'hospitalisation de Kakashi-sensei. Plus que n'importe qui d'ailleurs. C'est étrange.

_ J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai tout avoué, bafouilla Hinata.

_ Oh!

_ Avant que je n'ai eu fini, il m'avait embrassée. Il a dit…

_ _J'ai promis à Sakura-chan que je lui ramènerais Sasuke. Quand il sera de retour à Konoha, elle pourra lui dire. Rien ne sert de lui courir après sans arrêt puisqu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais comme lui. Ce n'est plus vers elle que mes pensées se tournent maintenant. _

Hinata devint rouge cramoisi. Naruto était sorti du bureau et avait fini sa phrase. Il glissa un doux mot d'amour à l'oreille de sa petite amie et la prit par la main. Sakura était incrédule. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une histoire se tisserait entre ces deux là. Pis que l'incrédulité, c'était de la colère et de la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait. De la colère contre elle-même pour avoir toujours voulu courir après Sasuke malgré sa froideur et sa distance. De la colère pour n'avoir pas compris ses sentiments plus tôt. Naruto avait toujours été présent et chaleureux, espérant son attention et sa reconnaissance. De la jalousie pour ce couple. Elle enviait Hinata. Elle se sentit soudain très triste mais n'en montra rien, préférant attendre de se retrouver seule. Ils se séparèrent pour aller s'entrainer un peu. Sakura ne s'accorda pas une minute de répit afin de ne pas penser à Naruto. Elle était épuisée au moment où elle rejoignit les portes du village. Elle n'était pas la seule. Kakashi avait l'air d'avoir subi un entrainement intensif. Personne n'avait l'air réjoui. Cette mission allait être longue…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Départ

_Cette mission allait être longue…_

Bodom. Bodom. Bodom. Soixante-cinq pulsations / minute. Bodom. Bodom. Bodom. Quatre-vingts pulsations / minute. Bodom. Bodom. Bodom. Cent quinze pulsations / minute. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Mon cœur s'emballait à une vitesse folle. L'excitation n'était pas en cause. Elle était même exclue. Cette mission promettait d'être une mission suicide. De mon point de vue. Bodom. Bodom. Bodom. Si ma fréquence cardiaque continuait d'augmenter, je risquais l'arrêt cardiaque. J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux. Une bulle d'air me bloquait l'oxygène rendant ma respiration difficile. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Je serrais mon poing valide pour l'empêcher de trembler. Mon autre main n'étant pas encore rétablie, je ne la sentais pas. J'étais donc invalide pour cette mission. Respirant par à-coups, je compris enfin ce qui m'arrivait, me permettant ainsi de me calmer. J'avais déjà connu ça, il y a vingt-cinq ans. Un rapide coup d'œil sur mes compagnons m'apprit qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. On se tenait tous prêts à partir, attendant les dernières instructions de Tsunade. Les visages étaient tendus, fatigués. Seuls Naruto et Hinata semblaient avoir pris un semblant de repos. Vu l'état des troupes, si on menait cette mission à bien, ce serait un coup de chance.

_ Cette mission est cruciale pour l'avenir du pays du Feu. Le moindre faux pas de votre part conduirait à une nouvelle guerre ninja dont Konoha ne se relèverait pas. Je compte sur vous pour mener cette mission à bien afin de d'apaiser nos relations avec Suna.

Hinata et Sakura partirent les premières. Tsunade-sama m'avait retenu avec Naruto pour nous parler en privé. Que nous voulait-elle?

_ Mamy Tsunade, on doit y aller.

_ Ne faites rien qui mette vos vies en danger. Je ne supporterais la perte d'aucun de vous deux.

_ Tsunade, s'il te plait, l'interrompis-je d'un regard désinvolte de la main.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que ses bras m'enlacèrent en un geste tendre et maternel. Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il était inutile qu'elle agisse ainsi. Qui avait besoin d'une mère poule à trente ans? C'était ridicule mais je ne pouvais pas lui refuser après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Notre précédente dispute n'y changeait rien. A mon tour, je l'enlaçais. Je me fichais de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser. Ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Une mère se faisait du souci pour son fils. Rien de plus.

_ Promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide et de trop téméraire.

_ Je te le promets, soupirais-je.

Me lâchant enfin, elle se tourna vers Naruto qui n'échappa pas non plus à l'étreinte.

_ Garde-le à lui pour moi, lui chuchota t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme si c'était au fils de veiller sur le père! Bizarrement, Naruto ne dit rien. Lui qui avait toujours son mot à dire dans l'histoire! Et toujours une promesse impossible à faire. Il devrait toujours tester ses capacités avant de faire des promesses… Mais il était tenace. Ca faisait de lui un excellent ninja. Bien meilleur que les autres qui ne faisaient preuve d'aucun enthousiasme. Ou d'autres qui, au contraire, en montrait trop. C'était le digne fils de Minato et Kushina. C'était _mon_ fils et j'étais fier de lui.

_ Mamy Tsunade! Tu m'étoffes!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rictus moqueur. C'était comique. Tsunade lâcha Naruto, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau. Ne se laissant pas démonter, il prit la pose du «type cool» comme Gaï l'avait nommé: il leva le pouce avec un grand sourire «Ultra Bright». Qu'allait-il encore promettre?

_ Tu as passé trop de temps avec Rock Lee, toi, plaisanta Tsunade.

_ Je garderais un œil sur Kakashi, Mamy! Je le ramènerais sain et sauf à Konoha à la fin de la mission! J'en fais le serment!

Et voilà! C'est reparti pour un tour!

_ Les filles vont se demander ce qui se passe, dis-je pour abréger cette séance d'adieu.

_ Promis, lançai-je.

Après un dernier au revoir, Naruto et moi partîmes rejoindre les filles. Elles avaient pris beaucoup d'avance sur nous. Enfin, c'est nous qui avions pris beaucoup de retard sur elles. Nous ne pouvions pas aller plus vite. La fatigue pesait lourd sur mes épaules Quand le soleil se lèverait, on ferait une halte pour prendre un tant soit peu de repos. Le soleil couchant créa un reflet sur le visage soucieux de Naruto. Une larme solitaire coulait le long de son visage et ses poings étaient serrés A quoi pensait-il?

_ Je suis au courant.

_ Hum?

_ De ce qu'Orochimaru a fait.

Je fus déstabilisé par sa révélation même si j'aurais du m'y attendre. Naruto était un jinchuuriki confirmé. Il avait du remarqué mes sautes d'humeur, mes changements d'attitude… Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, Naruto était très intelligent. Notre combat avait du éveiller ses soupçons. Les entrainements avec Jiraiya avaient du les alimenter. Qui les avait confirmés? Je souris intérieurement. Si Naruto avait du faire confirmer ses doutes, il se serait tourné vers la seule personne qui pouvait avoir ces réponses: Tsunade. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il sache. Il serait le seul capable de me raisonner si Orochimaru décidait de rompre le sceau… Ce qui nous tuerait tous les deux. Il était conscient que je ne pourrais pas gérer toute sa puissance s'il la libérait. Je deviendrais fou et détruirais tout sur mon passage jusqu'à ce que mon corps, meurtri par une puissance et une haine qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer, ne cède marqué à jamais par sa marque maudite et ses conséquences… Mortelles. Rien que d'y penser, je me sentais mal à l'aise et impuissant.

_ Tsunade?

_ Je lui ai demandé après l'assignation de la mission. Elle m'a dit tout ce qu'elle savait.

_ Tout?

_ Orochimaru t'a choisi pour ton sharingan, n'est ce pas?

_ _Il est perspicace ce gosse!_

_ Ah!

_ Papa!

Ce serpent avait le don de choisir le mauvais moment pour intervenir dans ma tête. Perdant l'équilibre, je n'eus pas le temps de me rattraper et chutais vers le sol. J'entrevis Naruto pivoter d'un coup, poser son pied sur le tronc d'arbre pour prendre de l'élan et s'élancer vers moi. Il saisit ma main mais, étant déjà bien près du sol, il ne put nous remonter. Me soufflant de lui faire confiance, il me poussa vers le haut et se plaça derrière moi. Il heurta le sol en premier. Des clones apparurent. Je compris qu'il avait cherché à amortir ma chute afin que je ne sois pas blessé. Je tombai sur le tas de clones qui disparut sitôt que j'eux mis les pieds sur la terre ferme.

_ _Papa? Depuis quand tu es le père de ce rejeton?_

_ Naruto! Hurlais-je, ignorant Orochimaru.

Je courais en direction de Naruto, inquiet. On était tombés! Il était étendu sur le sol, complètement hagard.

_ Tout va bien, 'ttebayo?

_ Je devrais te poser la question.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et attrapa la main que je lui tendais. Je l'aidais à se remettre debout. Notre chute ne l'avait en rien ébranlé. Tout au contraire, ça semblait l'éclater. Il se fendait la poire, l'idiot! Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le rendre euphorique comme ça?

_ Bah, dis donc, si tu mets de l'ambiance comme ça dès le début de la mission, je vais m'amuser pour te protéger!

_ C'est moi qui suis censé te protéger en tant que père!

_ Je le sais bien. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de Mamy! Plaisanta t-il.

_ _ Je sais très bien pourquoi Tsunade t'a demandé ça.

_ C'était Orochimaru, hein? C'est lui qui t'a déstabilisé? Il t'a parlé avant que tu tombes?

Plus que des questions, c'était des affirmations. J'acquiesçais et nous repartions pour rejoindre les filles. Il avait abandonné son air hilare et était devenu plus sérieux, inquiet même. Avait-il saisi l'ampleur du problème que constituait mon statut de jinchuuriki?

_ C'était lui.

_ Je le savais, 'ttebayo. Mamy m'a tout dit de ses manifestations et des conséquences. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi.

_ Et la promotion? Fis-je en désignant son nouvel uniforme.

Cette question me trottait dans le crâne depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital. Ca m'intriguait vraiment. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui poser la question plus tôt. Iruka n'en savait pas plus que moi. Qu'est ce qui avait poussé Tsunade à le promouvoir chunin en dehors de l'examen qui n'aurait lieu qu'au printemps prochain?

_ Oh, ça! Mamy Tsunade a dit que c'était ma détermination qui t'a sauvé la dernière fois. Elle voulait que je sois à la tête de l'équipe qui surveillait ta chambre d'hôpital. Elle pensait que cette promotion me motiverait encore plus pour vous sauver la vie. Comme si j'en avais besoin pour te protéger, 'ttebayo!

_ Cette promotion ne semble pas te faire plaisir, Naruto.

_ Je ne pense pas la mériter.

_ Hein?

_ Elle m'a donné mon grade de chunin uniquement pour me motiver et non pas parce qu'elle estime que j'en ai le niveau. Même si je suis heureux de ne plus être le dernier genin de notre promo, j'aurais préféré passer l'examen pour le mériter.

_ Je comprends, fis en me renfrognant.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe, 'ttebayo?

Je gardais le silence un moment, cherchant les mots adéquats pour lui annoncer un détail que j'étais le seul à connaître à propos du sceau. Orochimaru pouvait ordonner la rupture du sceau à distance et à n'import quel moment. Si tel était le cas durant cette mission, je ne reverrais plus jamais Konoha, mes amis et ma famille. J'eus un haut le cœur rien qu'à cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas mourir de suite! Sale serpent, tu as plutôt intérêt à maitriser tes ardeurs et ne pas rompre ce maudit sceau avant de nombreuses années!

_ Naruto, si jamais Orochimaru rompt le sceau…

_ Quoi? Il peut faire ça sans te faire?

_ Malheureusement, oui. Ce n'est pas la même que toi. Ils sont similaires mais pourtant si différents, dis-je, parlant plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Chose qu'il ne manqua pas de constater. Nous gardâmes le silence un moment pour réfléchir. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de comment lui annoncer avant que nous nous retrouvions les filles.

_ We must paid for the signs of others…*

_ Je n'aurais pas mieux résumé la situation.

_ Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?

_ Une bien mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Je commence à m'y habituer. Ca fait deux mois qu'on m'en annonce tous les jours.

_ Orochimaru peut à tout moment rompre le sceau qui me relie à lui. Seulement, une fois que ceci sera fait, j'aurais attient le point de non-retour.

_ Hé?

_ Naruto, même si tu arrives à me raisonner pour éviter le massacre, je serais condamné. A partir du moment où la rupture sera prononcée, mon avenir sera scellé. Je mourrais en entrainant Orochimaru avec moi.

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement sur une branche, me fixant de ses magnifiques yeux azurs. Je m'arrêtai également pour lui faire face. La nouvelle l'avait pris de court. Il était à la fois surpris et furieux mais surtout triste. Je le savais. C'était écrit dans ses yeux. Je lisais en lui comme dans un livre ouvert à présent. Si nous avions été à Konoha, j'aurais parié qu'il se serait rué dans le bureau de Tsunade pour lui faire entendre son point de vue. Je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau d'Orochimaru qui – responsable de plusieurs méfaits ayant blessé Naruto – aurait éveillé la colère de mon fils! Celle de Kyubi ne se serait pas gênée pour faire surface et prendre le contrôle de Naruto pour exterminer le serpent. Cependant, nous n'étions pas à Konoha. Nous étions tous les deux au milieu d'une forêt. Il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à moi ou à lui-même en maudissant intérieurement les responsables de ce nouveau statut.

_ Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que tu ne survivrais pas à la rupture du sceau?

_ J'en ai bien peur.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Mon corps n'est pas conçu pour accueillir _sa_ puissance. J'en subis les conséquences chaque jour depuis que je suis _son_ jinchuuriki.

_ Il n'y a pas un moyen.

_ Peut-être, en agissant vite.

Pendant ces quelques mots que nous échangions, il s'était rapproché de moi. Son regard terne et soucieux s'était éclairé à l'entente de mes derniers mots. De l'espoir! C'est ce qui ravivait son regard. De toute façon, même si j'avais été un cas irrécupérable, il aurait continué d'espérer que je survivrais d'une quelconque manière. C'était Naruto tout craché et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il change. Il n'était pas question qu'il change! Je le sentis, plus que je ne le vis, plonger dans mes bras pour m'étreindre à l'instar de Tsunade une heure plus tôt. J'étais l'une des personnes à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Il avait peur de me perdre. Peur que je ne disparaisse. J'étais ici peu importe mon statut. J'étais là pour lui qui – à mon instar – n'avait eu personne à ses côtés. Sa voix me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

_ S'il subsiste un espoir alors je veux y croire. Quoiqu'il advienne, bats-toi, 'ttebayo.

_ T'en fais pas pour ça. Je ne t'abandonnerais alors que je viens de t'avoir.

_ J'espère bien! Me lança t-il en souriant.

_ _Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! Vous m'entendez?_

Nous n'étions visiblement plus très loin des deux filles. Nos micro-oreillettes n'avaient qu'une portée de cinq cent mètres. Elles avaient du nous attendre dans le coin pour éviter de prendre une avance trop importante.

_ Je t'écoute, Sakura. Où êtes-vous ?

_ Ah, Kakashi-sensei. On s'est arrêtés près d'une rivière pour vous attendre. Suivez le sentier.

_ On arrive.

Coupant ma micro-oreillette, j'observais Naruto. Il accusait le coup assez difficilement. Il tentait vainement de dissimuler ses larmes, ce qui me fit regretter de lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle si brutalement. Naruto était sensible. Je posais une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. J'attendis qu'il se soit calmé pour l'inciter à descendre. J'étais sûre qu'il ne voulait pas montrer son implication émotionnelle dans cette affaire devant les filles. J'étais au courant pour Hinata et lui. Elle savait également pour les liens qui m'unissaient à Naruto. Le repas chez la famille était une étape importante pour un couple. Contrairement à Naruto, elle avait saisi les liens qui me liaient à Tsunade et à Jiraiya ainsi que ceux me liant à son petit-ami. Elle les comprenait et avait promis de ne rien dire. J'ignorais si Naruto lui avait confié ses doutes à mon propos et je m'en fichais. J'avais suffisamment confiance en Hinata pour savoir qu'elle garderait le secret pour m'éviter les ennuis. Une fois en bas, nous retombions sur le sentier qui nous mena sans peine à l'endroit où se trouvaient les filles nous attendaient. Elles étaient assises contre un arbre et semblaient tenir une discussion active. Quoique je n'aurais pas voulu savoir de quoi elles parlaient. Les discussions de filles et moi, ça faisait deux.

_ Vous voilà enfin tous les deux! Qu'est ce qui vous a retenu pour que vous ayez autant de retard? Ne me dites pas que vous avez croisé un chat noir!

_ Sakura-chan, au risque d'être désagréable, les raisons de notre retard ne te regardent en rien.

Sakura parut offusquée par l'intonation de Naruto si bien qu'elle s'énerva et le frappa violemment sur le crâne. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait, il s'en prenait plein la tronche. Sakura n'y allait pas de main morte! Elle s'apprêtait à le baffer de nouveau mais je l'en empêchais en attrapant son poignet.

_ Arrête. C'est ma faute.

Sakura me regarda d'un air sceptique. Je les laissais toujours se battre d'habitude. Ce n'était que de simples disputes d'adolescents liés par une tension amoureuse évidente. Hinata/Naruto/Sakura. Quand je les ai rencontrés pour la première fois, ils étaient bien différents. Je les ai vu évoluer un à un. Naruto courait après Sakura qui courait après Sasuke. Hinata avait toujours aimé Naruto en secret. Pourtant, ils ont changé de direction… Sauf Hinata, restée fidèle à elle-même. Désormais, Sakura avait cessé d'espérer le retour de Sasuke et s'était tourné vers Naruto. Trop tard pour elle. Naruto avait choisi celle qui l'attendait. Je me doutais que Sakura n'abandonnerait pas sans se battre. C'était encore plus excitant que Icha Icha Paradise ! Si cette mission se passait bien, je toucherais deux mots à Jiraiya à propos de cette histoire. Il s'en inspirera sûrement pour le prochain tome de mon histoire favorite. Ca me réjouissait d'avance!

_ Arrêtez de bouger comme ça, sensei!

_ Si tu arrêtais de me torturer, je n'aurais pas besoin de bouger.

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tous les deux pour être dans un tel état?

_ Avant ou après que tu me tabasses?

_ Naruto, si tu ne te tais pas, je recommence! Dit-elle en lui plaquant un pansement sur la joue.

_ Sakura-chan, vas-y mollo!

_ J'ai eu un étourdissement à cause des analgésiques et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Naruto a essayé de me rattraper.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes vous donc…

_ Kage bunshin.

_ Je suis désolée mais les ordres de Tsunade-sama sont formels. Je suis obligée de vous laisser vos analgésiques.

Sacré Tsunade! Elle leur avait tous donné des ordres à mon propos! Si je n'avais pas su quelles raisons la poussaient à agir ainsi, je lui en aurais sûrement voulu. Elle cherchait à me protéger et à minimiser les risques. Les analgésiques n'étaient pas en cause mais je ne pouvais pas dire à Sakura que c'était Orochimaru. Elle aurait demandé trop d'explications qui devaient rester confidentielles. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lancer dans de longues et fastidieuses explications. C'était un sujet tabou. En parlant d'Orochimaru… Les analgésiques! Je ne l'entendais pas quand j'étais «drogué». C'était la solution. En étant sous analgésiques le temps de la mission, il me serait plus facile de la gérer.

_ Sakura, Tsunade a donné des consignes spécifiques sur ces analgésiques?

_ Seulement la dose et la fréquence. Je peux les augmenter ou les diminuer en fonction de la douleur. Vous en avez besoin?

_ Je crois, oui.

Autant jouer les innocents. Sakura était mon fournisseur désormais. Il valait mieux ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Encore moins ceux de Naruto. Ils désapprouveraient tous les deux ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Sous le coup des antalgiques, je n'aurais plus les idées très claires. J'aurais besoin d'eux pour me guider. Ca allait être difficile de vivre les cinq jours de marche que nous avions devant nous. Ce que je craignais, c'était de développer une dépendance. Mieux valait une dépendance qu'une perte de contrôle après tout. Advienne que pourra! J'avalai sans rechigner les analgésiques que me donnait Sakura. Personne ne se doutait de ce que j'avais en tête et c'était tant mieux. Je devais tout faire pour cacher mes arrières pensées.

_ Vous allez devoir rester calme pendant le voyage. Si vos étourdissements persistent, on s'arrangera pour que vous puissiez avoir du repos.

_ Merci, Sakura.

_ Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux remis sur pied, on va profiter de la nuit pour continuer notre progression. On fera une pause au lever du soleil.

C'était moi le capitaine de l'équipe! C'était à moi de dire ce qu'on était censés faire! N'empêche, elle avait raison. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Ah, ça nan! Si elle lit dans mes pensées, je suis mal-barré! Tss. Je devenais fou et parano avec toutes ces histoires. Comme si Sakura pouvait lire dans mes pensées! Y'avait que les vampires qui faisaient ça… Dans les livres. A trente ans, je perdais les pédales. On aura plus qu'à m'enfermer à l'asile! Bon, ça ne m'a pas empêché de suivre _mon_ équipe… Dirigée par Sakura. J'étais trop défoncé par les antalgiques pour être capable de quoique ce soit. Le voyage me sembla plus long que prévu. Les jours passaient lentement. Sakura remarqua le rapprochement entre les différentes doses de médicaments mais ne dit rien. J'ignorais ce qu'elle pensait à ce propos mais moi, je savais que ce que j'avais craint quelques jours auparavant était une vérité maintenant. Comment ais-je pu être aussi con et croire que tout s'arrangerait comme ça? Je ne faisais que me créer des problèmes… Dont je me préoccupais lorsque Sakura annonça que nous devions atteindre Suna très vite ou les analgésiques allaient manquer. La cata assurée! J'essayai vainement de contrôler cette dépendance, de ralentir les doses. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air. A une journée de marche de Suna, on se retrouva à court de médicaments. S'il n'y avait pas eu la dépendance et la douleur, j'aurais pu gérer. Je tentai d'en faire abstraction jusqu'à ce que je ne sature et m'écroule sous la pluie battante.

_ Kakashi!

Si je n'avais pas pris tous ces antalgiques pour ne pas l'entendre, j'aurais sûrement compris ce qu'il cherchait à faire. J'aurais compris que c'était lui qui souffrait et non moi. J'aurais également compris qu'il prendrait ma place. La fin de Kakashi Hatake?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Altération génétique

_La fin de Kakashi Hatake?_

Splatch! Les semelles frappaient le sol spongieux avec violence tandis qu'Hinata et Sakura accouraient auprès de Kakashi. Naruto était déjà auprès du ninja copieur. Ils pataugeaient dans la boue. La pluie tombait drue et le vent leur fouettait le visage. Le temps était vraiment défavorable. Naruto traina Kakashi jusque sous un arbre afin de s'abriter un tant soit peu.

_ Naruto-kun, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Hinata.

_ Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Ca fait plusieurs heures qu'il n'est pas bien. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'arrête. Il disait qu'on ne devait pas prendre de retard, que ce n'était qu'un coup de froid.

_ J'ai bien peur que ce soit pire que ça, lâcha Sakura qui examinait Kakashi.

Tsunade pénétra avec violence dans le bloc pénitentiaire de haute sécurité, Jiraiya sur les talons. Il y avait du grabuge. Les gardiens avaient signalé des hurlements et une agitation qui échappait à leur contrôle. Ils étaient dépassés. L'alerte avait été passée quelques heures auparavant mais plus aucune nouvelle n'était parvenue à l'Hokage depuis et aucun des éclaireurs qui avaient été envoyés n'était revenu. La situation devenait critique, ce qui avait poussé Tsunade à se déplacer en personne pour voir ce qui se passait. Il semblait que la prison se soit métamorphosée en un véritable champ de bataille. Ce qui était à l'origine qu'une simple agitation était devenu une émeute que les gardiens ne pouvaient gérer. Quel avait été le catalyseur de cette crise?

_ Maitre Tsunade, vous voilà enfin!

_ Que se passe t-il ici?

_ Il m'a été difficile d'en savoir plus que vous. Leurs explications sont confuses mais s'accordent sur le catalyseur.

_ Qui est?

_ Orochimaru.

_ Comment at-il pu?

_ Il se meurt et ça le rend fou. Il a agressé et tué l'un des surveillants.

_ Quoi? Depuis quand?

_ Selon un homme que j'ai soigné, c'est arrivé cette nuit. Il a commencé par gémir et hurler ce qui a provoqué la colère des autres prisonniers. Le manque d'effectifs étant trop important, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le transférer.

_ Shizune, trouve autant d'hommes que tu peux, remets les sur pied et allez sécuriser le centre de soins pénitentiaire. Je règle ça et on le transfère. On doit le maintenir en vie.

_ Bien!

_ Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire? Demanda Jiraiya tandis que Shizune disparaissait.

_ Trouver le meneur de groupe.

Tsunade traversa le champ de bataille, ne prêtant guère attention aux jutsus qui fusaient. Un homme à l'air insolent était posté à l'écart du combat et observait Tsunade. Son insolence et son air moqueur énervèrent l'Hokage plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le fait qu'Orochimaru soit en train de mourir n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Vraiment pas. Ca signifiait que… Non, Tsunade ne pouvait accepter cette vérité. C'était trop douloureux. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Pas maintenant. Sa colère montant de plus en plus, elle empoigna le tôlard par le col de sa tenue pénitentiaire et le plaqua contre le mur.

_ C'est énervant de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur tout, n'est ce pas?

_ Je suis suffisamment énervée comme ça alors maintenant, tu m'écoutes et tu la fermes!

_ La situation vous échappe. Bientôt, ce sera le chaos. Vous ne pourrez rien y faire!

_ CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT! Hurla Tsunade en le frappant contre le mur.

_ Allez-y. tuez-moi. Une nouvelle faute professionnelle mettra fin à votre carrière.

_ Laisse-le. Je m'occupe de lui, fit Jiraiya.

Tsunade lâcha le type qui se retrouva face à Jiraiya. L'Hokage se plaça au centre de la bataille.

_ On protège sa copine? Ironisa le type.

Un crochet du droit en pleine face répondit à cette ironie.

_ Je n'aime pas qu'on lui manque de respect!

_ Moi, je n'aime pas qu'on me frappe, répondit le type en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche.

Il renvoya le coup, ce qui engagea une bagarre entre les deux hommes. Cette altercation détourna l'attention de Jiraiya, originellement présent pour la protection de Tsunade. C'était ce que le type voulait depuis le début. Il avait connaissance du point faible de Tsunade: sa famille. Son voisin de cellule, Orochimaru, qui partageait un lien étroit et indescriptible avec Kakashi lui avait appris de nombreuses choses à son sujet. Notamment, le fait que Tsunade et le ninja copieur soit proches et même parents. C'était son talon d'Achille. Toucher à Kakashi, c'était frapper Tsunade en plein cœur. Le serpent ne s'était pas trompé sur ce point. Kakashi était hors-jeu et Jiraiya, occupée ailleurs, l'Hokage était à découvert, vulnérable. Tsunade se tenait au milieu du conflit, perdue, désorientée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment la situation lui avait, à ce point, échappée. C'était le moment. Un signal fut donné. Un jutsu mortel fendit l'air.

_ Tsunade, dégage de là!

_ J'y crois pas! Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher ça?

_ Je n'en savais rien avant de demander à Mamy. J'avais seulement des soupçons!

Sakura, ayant découvert une altération sur la peau du ninja copieur, elle avait demandé à connaître les détails de l'affaire. Naruto n'avait eu d'autres choix que de lui expliquait ce qui se passait avec Kakashi en omettant toutefois, volontairement, de préciser que le sensei courait à une mort certaine en cas de rupture du sceau. Sakura n'avait pas apprécié qu'une telle information lui soit cachée sur l'un de ses compagnons de voyage. Tsunade avait mal fait son coup cette fois. Cela avait rendu Sakura furieuse. Elle fulminait.

_ Sa… Sakura-chan! Na… Naruto-kun n'y est pour rien. Tsunade-sama lui avait demandé de garder la confidentialité de cette information.

_ Parce que tu le savais aussi?

_ Elle ne savait rien du tout! Mais, elle sait ce que confidentiel veut dire! Et elle ne s'énerve pas quand elle découvre qu'on lui a caché une information que personne, hormis Tsunade, n'est censé connaître! S'énerva Naruto.

_ Une telle information ne devrait pas être cachée à ses compagnons d'armes surtout sur une mission de cette importance! Imagine un peu s'il perdait le contrôle!

Naruto fut vexé par les propos de Sakura. Il serra les poings pour ne pas la frapper. Mais sa colère déborda. Il ne fut plus à même de la retenir. Les kunoichis remarquèrent son changement d'attitude. Il n'était pas bon qu'il accule tant de rage. Si Hinata entreprit de s'éloigner avant que la colère de Naruto n'explose, Sakura ne bougea pas Elle subit toute la violence de cette colère.

_ Comment oses-tu dire ça? Sakura-chan, je suis moi aussi un jinchuuriki! Celui de Kyubi, le bijuu le plus puissant! Tu n'as jamais eu peur de partir en mission avec moi! Si jamais j'avais perdu le contrôle de Kyubi, j'aurais certainement fait plus de dégâts et eu plus de puissance qu'Orochimaru! Entre Kakashi et moi, le plus dangereux des jinchuurikis, c'est moi! Alors, je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur!

_ Naruto…

_ La seule chose dont j'ai peur dans cette mission, c'est qu'Orochimaru rompe ce putain de sceau! Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que si ça venait à se produire, je perdrais mon père!

_ Ton… Père?

_ Parfaitement! Et maintenant, au lieu de rester plantés là à se faire tremper jusqu'aux os, si on se trouvait un abri pour que tu puisses l'aider? Sauf, si, bien sûr, ça te dérange!

Sur ces mots, prononcés avec violence, Naruto saisit Kakashi et le hissa sur son dos. Il marcha sous la pluie glacée, espérant trouver un quelconque abri qui leur permettrait de passer la nuit à l'abri de la pluie et de se reposer en attendant que Kakashi se remette. Hinata s'approcha de Sakura. Elle était en état de choc. Elle n'avait probablement jamais vu Naruto dans un tel état de colère. Les révélations qui lui étaient tombées dessus avaient également du la secouer.

_ Sakura-chan, tout va bien?

_ Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

_ Il est émotionnellement touché par cette affaire.

_ Depuis quand… Depuis quand Kakashi-sensei est-il son père?

_ C'est très récent. Je crois que Kakashi-sensei l'a adopté alors qu'il était encore à l'hôpital pour récupérer. Naruto a été très présent pour lui après le kidnapping.

_ C'est aussi lui qui l'a élevé quand son père est mort. Tsunade-sama nous avait involontairement donné des informations.

_ Elle ne nous a rien donné, s'étonna Hinata.

_ Comment tu savais tout ça, toi?

_ Je n'ai pas eu à écouter aux portes.

_ Inutile de rougir. J'aurais du m'en douter.

_ On ne devrait pas le laisser seul.

_ Ouais. Vaut mieux pas. C'est quand même bizarre toutes ces histoires autour de Kakashi-sensei. Tu ne trouves pas? Fit Sakura en commençant à marcher.

_ Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler Naruto est très susceptible à propos de son père. J'ai senti monter sa colère tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas bon pour lui d'accumuler tant de colère. Elle pourrait réveiller Kyubi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. C'est la première fois que je le vois incapable de retenir sa colère. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne me frappe à un moment.

_ C'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Mais, je sais que, dans le fond, il ne voulait pas te blesser. Je crois qu'il a réagi ainsi car ta réaction l'a blessé. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de lui alors que son statut lui profère beaucoup plus de puissance qu'à Kakashi.

Un faucon se posa sur l'épaule de Sakura. Il lui apportait un message de la part de Shizune. La médic-nin* blêmit en lisant le message. Les nouvelles de Konoha n'étaient pas bonnes. Elle se mit brusquement à courir suivie par Hinata. L'oiseau les suivait également. Elle devait retrouver Naruto… Ce qui prit peu de temps. Le jinchuuriki était en plein combat. Mais qui était le ninja avec qui il se battait?

Si Konoha était en pleine crise et Naruto en plein combat sous la pluie battante, la situation était toute autre pour le village voisin de Suna. Les habitants s'activaient à construire une palissade tout autour du village pour se protéger. L'attaque qu'ils avaient subie quelques temps auparavant avait affaibli leur défense déjà quasi-inexistante. Hommes, femmes et enfants, tous mettaient la main à la patte. Ils travaillaient tous ensemble, paisiblement à la reconstruction du village. Dans un petit hôpital, un homme se surmenait pour aider les patients admis lors de l'attaque. Il y avait eu plus d'admis que de places disponibles. Les villageois s'étaient battus corps et âme pour sauver le village et leurs êtres chers. Cet homme n'était pas ninja mais avait pourtant une formation de médic-nin qui lui permettait de soigner les gens plus rapidement. Cette formation avait fait de lui le meilleur médecin de l'hôpital. Il entra dans la chambre de l'un de ses patients.

_ Bonjour! Comment va-t-on aujourd'hui?

_ Bien mieux, Dr. Votre jutsu médical fait des miracles.

_ Des miracles, peut-être pas. Vous êtes un battant, c'est ce qui vous a sauvé.

_ Vous êtes bien trop modeste.

Le docteur jeta un œil sur l'état du patient. Cela prit peu de temps. Il ne pouvait pas trop tarder. Il avait d'autres patients à aller voir. Il était, certes, le meilleur médecin que cet hôpital pouvait avoir – même s'il ne s'en vantait pas – mais cela avait aussi ses inconvénients : il était toujours le plus sollicité et, fidèle comme il était à sa profession, il répondait toujours présent. Il accumulait des heures – et même des jours – de fatigue. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres mais qui présentait ses avantages: Ses patients étaient presque tous aptes à sortir de l'hôpital, ce qui signifiait qu'une fois les autorisations de sortie signées, il pourrait enfin s'accorder un peu de repos.

_ Il semble que vous soyez totalement guéri, Mr Setsu. Je signe les papiers et vous pourrez sortir.

_ Merci bien, Dr.

_ Je ne fais que mon boulot.

_ Certes. D'ailleurs, comment va votre fils? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne le voit plus.

_ Mineko** va très bien, répondit le médecin en souriant. Je dirais même qu'il va trop bien. C'est un véritable petit diable en ce moment.

_ Qu'il profite de l'insouciance de sa jeunesse. Quand on grandit, la vie n'est plus la même. Et on regrette vite l'époque de l'innocence. On a tous été insupportables à cet âge là.

_ Je ne saurais pas vous dire.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il ne parlait jamais de son passé. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait son passé. Il s'était réveillé un jour dans une chambre d'hôpital de Suna no kuni sans pour autant savoir comment il y était arrivé. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement rétabli, il avait demandé à suivre une formation de médic-nin au Kazekage*** qui avait accepté sa requête. C'était Chiyo elle-même qui l'avait formé. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le meilleur de sa catégorie! A la fin de sa formation, on l'avait envoyé dans cet hôpital pour prêter main forte aux autres médecins et il y était resté depuis. Il formait même son propre élève: Katsuo Fuyu****. D'ailleurs, il se demandait où il avait pu passer. Son apprenti avait toujours voulu savoir pourquoi on ne lui avait rien dit de son passé. Lui-même n'en savait rien et n'avait jamais cherché à le savoir. Dans le fond, à quoi cela lui servirait-il de savoir quel gosse il avait été? Il descendit à la garderie de l'hôpital pour s'assurer que son fils allait bien. Chose faite, il se rendit à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

_ Aya, tu n'aurais pas vu Katsuo par hasard?

_ Il me semble l'avoir entendu dire qu'il partait à la rencontre des ninjas de Konoha pour les conduire ici.

_ Pourquoi c'est lui qui se charge de ça?

_ Va savoir.

_ Comment veut-il que je lui enseigne quelque chose s'il n'est jamais là?

_ Vous savez, Dr, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Il est parfois tête en l'air mais c'est quelqu'un sur qui vous pourrez toujours compter.

_ Je le sais, soupira le docteur. Ils arrivent quand les renforts de Konoha?

_ Dans la journée de demain selon Katsuo.

_ Bien. A plus tard.

Il recommença sa ronde auprès de ses patients signant papiers de sortie et donnant de nouveaux soins qui en nécessitaient. Puis, quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers la salle de garde et s'adonna à un sommeil sans rêves. Il espérait vraiment qu'on le laisserait se reposer en paix. Ils voyaient bien qu'il en avait besoin, non? Il était un homme comme tous les autres. Il avait ses faiblesses aussi. Il ne pouvait pas être parfait. D'ailleurs, qui le pouvait? Cela lui fit penser qu'il devait prendre un jour de congé pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Chiyo qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver le Kazekage. Tout ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il l'avait obtenu grâce à elle. Il était normal donc qu'il prenne un peu de temps pour rendre hommage à son sensei. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une baby-sitter pour Mineko. Même si le jeune garçon souhaitait aller à Suna no kuni pour y entreprendre une carrière de ninja, son père ne voulait pas l'y emmener par ce voyage-ci… Quoique… Il avait le droit de savoir la vérité. Pourtant, même si c'était un petit génie pour son âge, il n'avait que cinq ans. Ce n'était pas lors de ce voyage qu'il en saurait plus sur lui mais il l'emmènerait tout de même visiter Suna. Après tout, il n'avait qu'un seul petit garçon et la vie était courte.

_ Zzz…

_ Hé, Jajashi! S'exclama un autre médecin en ouvrant la porte à la volée, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller l'autre médecin. Oh, 'scuze, tu dormais?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux? Grogna le dit Jajashi.

_ Ils ont besoin de toi sur le chantier.

Jajashi se leva en soupirant et se prépara à partir sur une nouvelle intervention en extérieur.

La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur la zone de combat. Elle redoublait même d'intensité au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait. Naruto avait l'avantage sur ce combat. Contrairement à ce que Sakura croyait ce n'était pas un ninja avec qui le jinchuuriki se battait mais avec un simple civil. Pourtant, celui-ci semblait avoir quelques compétences en taijutsu.

_ Kage bunshin no jutsu! S'écria soudain Naruto.

Son assaillant parut déstabilisé par l'apparition de plusieurs clones de Naruto. Il était encerclé. Il profita de la situation pour observer Naruto plus en détail. Son regard ne témoignait aucune hostilité à son encontre. Il s'était seulement mis sur la défensive quand il avait senti l'attaque arriver. Mais, ce n'était pas Naruto qui intéressait le jeune homme, c'était l'homme qu'il portait sur son dos qu'il voulait. Derrière Naruto, Hinata et Sakura se tenaient prêtes à intervenir, sans rien comprendre de la situation.

_ Pourquoi tu le protèges?

_ Hé?

_ Cet homme que tu portes, c'est le nouveau corps de cette vermine d'Orochimaru, n'est ce pas? Je vois son chakra.

_ Je refuse que cet enfoiré de serpent se serve de son corps pour ses expériences!

_ Explique moi pourquoi il dégage le même chakra puant que cet enfoiré!

_ C'est la victime de cette fripouille! Et puis, d'abord, t'es qui pour t'en prendre à lui comme ça?

L'assaillant se calma. Il avait apparemment compris qu'il n'avait rien à craindre car aucun d'eux ne lui voulait de mal. Ils n'avaient fait que se défendre alors qu'on les attaquait. Les clones disparurent. Hinata et Sakura vinrent rejoindre Naruto.

_ Mon nom est Katsuo Fuyu. J'habite dans un village du pays du Vent qui a été attaqué récemment. Je suis venu à la rencontre des ninjas de Konoha. J'ai cru que vous étiez des hommes d'Orochimaru.

_ Tss. C'est nous les ninjas de Konoha qui sommes venus vous aider. On cherchait un endroit pour passer la nuit dans tu nous as attaqués.

_ Je connais un endroit pas loin. Suivez-moi.

Katsuo leur tourna le dos et commença à marcher. L'équipe Kakashi hésita et finit par lui emboiter le pas. Ils marchèrent peu de temps, Katsuo s'étant arrêté à quelques mètres devant eux. Il y avait un enfoncement dans la roche, grand comme une caverne. Il leur faisait face. Cela suffirait pour la nuit. Alors qu'ils s'installaient à l'abri et que Katsuo préparait un feu de bois, Kakashi reprit connaissance. Le sevrage forcé ne lui avait pas réussi. Il était en piteux état et très faible. Bien que non anesthésié, il ne sentait pas la douleur. Ou plutôt, il ne la sentait plus. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la sente à nouveau. Après tout, son esprit était encore engourdi par les méandres de l'inconscience. Il espérait que la douleur mettrait un certain temps avant de l'assaillir. Malheureusement, elle revint bien trop vite à son goût, le prenant de court. Il porta soudainement une main à son œil en gémissant et refusant qu'on s'approche de lui pour voir ce qui se passait. Au prix d'un gros effort, Naruto et Hinata réussirent à le maintenir pendant que Sakura regardait son œil.

_ Oh, non…

Dans la lutte Kakashi/Orochimaru, c'est ce dernier qui avait l'avantage. Il profitait largement de la faiblesse du jeune ninja…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Confiance

_Il profitait largement de la faiblesse du jeune ninja…_

Kakashi se débattait contre l'emprise de Naruto et d'Hinata. Il voulait qu'ils le lâchent, qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Il avait compris ce qui se passait à la simple intonation désespérée de Sakura. La douleur n'était pas sienne, il le savait maintenant. C'était celle du serpent qui avait épuisé les limites de son dernier corps. Il était prêt à tout pour survivre, même à prendre possession du corps de son arme. Sa soif de survie était telle qu'il ne se souciait guère de savoir si son hôte serait assez solide pour tolérer son intrusion. Il savait que Kakashi ne le supporterait pas de coexister avec lui. Pourtant, le ninja copieur savait qu'il était bien trop faible pour se battre contre l'intrus qui l'envahissait. La preuve en était sur l'altération de sa peau. Il sentit qu'Hinata relâchait sa prise et qu'elle suivait Sakura au dehors. Naruto aussi le lâcha. Kakashi ne bougea pas. Il resta allongé sur le sol de terre gelée et ferma les yeux. Il se doutait de ce qu'ils avaient vu. S'il devait voir son reflet, il constaterait les dégâts. Il verrait une pupille différente de la sienne: une pupille verte fendue en son milieu et un œil cerclé de violet. Son sharingan, lui, était intact. C'était bien la seule chose d'ailleurs.

_ _Tu sais que le processus irait plus vite si tu cessais de te débattre. Laisse-moi prendre possession de ton corps. En résistant, tu ne feras que souffrir davantage, accroissant ma propre douleur. Ce que je te renverrais. Nous sommes un miroir, Kakashi. Rien ne peur m'arrêter. Et surtout pas toi. Peu importe l'acharnement que tu y mets. Je prendrais le dessus que tu le veuilles ou non! Attends-toi à souffrir._

Kakashi soupira et serra les poings, ce qui l'étonna. Il n'avait senti aucune amélioration dans son rétablissement et pourtant, il pouvait bouger son poignet sans aucun problème ou presque. Il sentait une certaine raideur dans ses os. Il en toucherait deux mots à Sakura… Si elle osait encore l'approcher après ce qui s'était passé. Il déglutit en sentant monter la nausée. Une souffrance brûlante irradiait son corps entier. Il avait l'impression que son corps se consumait peu à peu. La brûlure se répandait plus vite qu'une rumeur lancée dans un établissement clos, s'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre de plus belle. Pourtant, bien que tout son corps ne fût qu'une braise incandescente, ce n'était pas ce dont il souffrait le plus. Il tremblait une feuille sous l'effet du froid qui le mordait. Il avait froid et était complètement gelé. Le fait qu'il soit trempé n'arrangeait rien. Des étincelles dansaient devant ses paupières fermées, l'étourdissant. Il sentit du mouvement à côté de lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il réussit à distinguer Naruto. Il avait enlevé sa veste et s'occupait de lui retirer la sienne. Naruto posa sa veste sur ses épaules. Kakashi s'étonna de son silence aussi long jusqu'à ce que le jinchuuriki lui dénoue son bandeau frontal et lui pose une main sur le front qu'il devina brûlant.

_ Comment va-t-il?

_ Pas très bien. Il a de la fièvre.

_ Je suis désolé de vous avoir attaqués tout à l'heure. J'ignorais qu'il avait été une de ses victimes. En voyant son chakra, je suis devenu fou de rage.

_ Orochimaru t'a fait des crasses aussi?

_ Il a exterminé toute ma famille sous mes yeux pour que je le rejoigne. J'ai une capacité qui l'intéresse mais je n'ai jamais cherché à l'exploiter. Mon rêve, c'est de devenir un aussi grand médecin que mon sensei. _Il posa les yeux sur Kakashi. _Il réussirait à le remettre sur pied sans problème.

Kakashi écoutait les deux garçons discuter sans y prêter grande attention. Il commençait à somnoler. La pluie se calmait un peu mais tombait toujours. Parmi le bruit des gouttes frappant le sol avec violence et des éclats de voix des deux garçons, le ninja copieur décela un crépitement. Quelqu'un avait allumé un feu de bois pour qu'ils se réchauffent et pour que leurs uniformes sèchent. Les deux kunoichis revinrent et s'activèrent au fond de la «caverne». Un grognement d'estomac interrompit le silence qui s'était installé. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Naruto, l'affamé de service.

_ Hé! Mais c'est pas moi!

_ C'est toi le morfale de service, on dirait.

_ Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi.

_ Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? Lança Sakura.

_ J'en sais rien mais c'est pas moi.

Kakashi sourit puis rit brièvement. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il s'étouffa à moitié. Naruto fut indigné que le ninja copieur se moque de lui. Son expression eut le don de rendre Katsuo hilare.

_ Même lui se paye ta tête.

_ Vous êtes vraiment des idiots vous trois! S'écria Sakura.

Sakura s'était approchée d'eux par derrière pour sortir à nouveau. Katsuo était mort de rire alors que Naruto fourrait une gourde d'eau dans les mains de Kakashi. Il le redressa, lui retira son masque et lui fourra la gourde dans la bouche.

_ Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on fait le malin!

Katsuo se releva au moment où Naruto rangeait la gourde dans son sac. Le jeune assistant resta figé au beau milieu de son éclat de rire en apercevant le visage de Kakashi. Une impression de déjà-vu l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il connaissait ce visage. Il le connaissait même très bien. Ca faisait trois ans qu'il côtoyait le même. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Une telle ressemblance ne pouvait être possible que s'il y avait un lien de parenté. Comment pouvait-il ressembler à ce point à son sensei?

_ Bah, qu'est ce qu'il a?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée.

_ Ka… Katsuo-kun? Katsuo-kun, tout va bien?

_ Il n'est pas malade au moins? On a déjà assez de problème avec Kakashi-sensei!

_ Kakashi… Répéta Katsuo d'une voix blanche en détachant chaque syllabe.

Sbaf! Naruto avait donné une violente gifle à Katsuo afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il arrête de bégayer dans le vide. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté. Katsuo revint à lui, gardant son air hébété et posa une main sur sa joue.

_ Non mais ça va pas? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

_ C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question. Ca ne se fait pas de fixer les gens de cette façon!

_ Oh, je suis désolé. C'est juste que je connais quelqu'un qui vous ressemble quasiment trait pour trait. Vous avez un frère?

_ J'en avais un, répondit Kakashi, surpris. Mais il est mort, il y a longtemps.

_ Désolé. Je ne savais pas.

Kakashi ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il ne disait rien mais la douleur brûlante qui traversait chacune des parcelles de sa peau le faisait souffrir au point d'être obnubilé par cette souffrance et d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne pourrait pas supporter cette situation très longtemps. Orochimaru profita de sa baisse de vigilance pour tenter de s'immiscer un peu plus dans son corps. Ne pouvant gérer les deux choses en même temps sans oxicodone, il commença à paniquer. L'angoisse fit augmenter les battements de son palpitant à vitesse grand V, le rendant encore plus vulnérable. Naruto remarqua son soudain malaise.

_ Sakura-chan, tu ne peux rien faire?

_ Du tout. Nous n'avons plus d'antalgiques et même s'il en restait, je ne pourrais lui en donner. Il a développé une dépendance, Naruto. Et c'est très grave si ce n'est pas pris en charge rapidement. Pour l'instant, il lui faut du repos. Installons-le là bas.

Sakura s'approcha de Kakashi mais au moment où elle se pencha sur lui, il se mit sur le qui-vive. Elle ne put s'approcher plus. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Orochimaru prenait le contrôle de son corps, c'était flagrant. Kakashi lui était soumis par sa faiblesse. La douleur et le manque l'empêchaient d'agir à sa volonté. Il était manipulé. Les trois ninjas se mirent sur la défensive. Naruto poussa Katsuo en arrière. Il ne devait pas s'en mêler. Kakashi sortit un kunai et le lança en direction de Sakura. Pris au dépourvu, aucun des ninjas ne l'en empêcher. Le kunai atteint sa cible. Cible sur laquelle se jeta le ninja copieur.

Le cri de Jiraiya avait fusé mais ne put rien faire pour aider Tsunade. Le meneur de groupe de la révolte profita de son inattention pour lui assener une pléthore de coups. Le jutsu se réalisa avec fracas. Toutes les personnes se trouvant proches de l'épicentre furent projetées quelques mètres plus loin. Les plus proches furent tués sur le coup. Une partie des prisonniers se figea soudainement.

_ Kage mane no jutsu* réussi.

_ Bien joué, Shikamaru!

_ Ino, éloigne Tsunade-sama de là et occupe-toi d'elle. Lee, va donner un coup de main à Jiraiya. Kiba, Neji, on va tenter de mettre hors jeu cette bande de taulards enragés.

Chacun partit à son poste. Le combat pour contenir l'émeute fut rude et particulièrement long. Shikamaru examina chacun des faits et gestes et chacune des paroles de chaque personne dans la pièce puis monta une stratégie qu'il mit en place petit à petit avec l'aide des ninjas présents. Cette stratégie leur permit de remporter la bataille. Ils remirent tout dans l'ordre, constatant les pertes au fur et à mesure. Les morts furent alignés, les ninjas séparément des prisonniers. Kiba et Naji aidaient les blessés et les rassemblaient pour qu'Ino s'occupe d'eux. Lee aida Jiraiya à se relever.

_ Va falloir que je m'y fasse. Les jeunes sont la relève de ce village.

_ C'est la fougue de la jeunesse qui brûle en nous!

_ Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que ton sensei soit Gaï. Au fait, comment va Tsunade?

_ Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller voir.

Jiraiya et Rock Lee s'avancèrent vers le groupement des blessés. Tsunade était inconsciente mais ses jours n'étaient pas comptés.

_ Izumo et Kotetsu ont compris ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire. Ils se sont jetés devant elle et l'ont poussée pour la protéger de l'attaque. Ils ont été frappés par le jutsu. Le souffle de l'explosion a balayé toutes les personnes proches de l'épicentre dont Tsunade. Elle s'en remettra sans problème. Elle devra néanmoins consulter un médecin pour éviter toutes conséquences fâcheuses.

_ Maitre Tsunade!

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix inquiète qui s'était élevée dans la prison. Le regard de Shizune passa des corps alignés au sol à Jiraiya, appuyé sur Rock Lee en passant par le coin des blessés. Son regard s'arrêta sur le corps de Tsunade sur lequel était penchée Ino. Rejoignant le groupe, elle demanda des explications. Shikamaru était le seul à avoir tout vu de la scène. Il soupira comme si c'était une galère et recommença ses explications. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Shizune se tourna vers Jiraiya.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe?

_ Le dernier ordre qu'elle m'a donnée était de rassembler des hommes pour transférer Orochimaru à l'infirmerie. Elle veut le maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible.

_ Je comprends pourquoi. Où sont…

_ En dehors de cette équipe, il n'y a personne de disponible. Ce transfert avait l'air des plus urgents. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse prendre cette affaire en main maintenant que Tsunade-sama…

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous cherchez à le garder en vie, dit Lee. Après tout, il a pratiqué des expériences illicites et il a tué de nombreuses personnes dont le Sandaime Hokage et le Yondaime Kazekage.

_ J'avoue que je ne rejoins pas Tsunade-sama sur ce point.

_ Shizune, pour faire court, si Orochimaru meurt, _il_ meurt également. Je te donnerais plus de détails quand on aura effectué ce transfert. Ino! Tu restes ici avec les blessés jusqu'à ce que les équipes médicales arrivent et tu les assisteras.

_ Bien!

_ Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba et Lee, suivez nous. On va faire ce transfert.

Naruto était assis sur un rocher à l'entrée de la caverne. Il contemplait le ciel. La pluie avait cessé de tomber et le ciel s'était dégagé laissant voir une nuit étoilée. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à raisonner Kakashi. Orochimaru, la douleur et le manque l'avait poussé à bout. Il avait voulu tout cacher en pensant pouvoir tout gérer. Sa récente vulnérabilité l'en avait empêché. Cette accumulation avait fini par lui coûter cher. Il avait failli tuer tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à l'immobiliser, Naruto avait fait appel au lien qui les unissait pour le faire revenir à lui, au Kakashi qu'ils connaissaient tous. Il avait réussi et Kakashi avait repris le dessus sur Orochimaru, effaçant par la même occasion l'altération autour de l'œil du ninja copieur. Naruto soupira. Mission impossible serait le titre de la mission qui leur avait été attribuée.

_ Naruto?

_ Comment va-t-il? Répondit le jinchuuriki sans lever la tête vers son interlocuteur.

_ Son état s'est aggravé depuis tout à l'heure. Et toi, comment tu vas?

_ Je suis inquiet pour lui.

_ Il faut qu'on envoie un message à Konoha pour prévenir Tsunade-sama de la situation. Katsuo en a envoyé un à son sensei pour le prévenir de notre arrivée. Il nous a dit qu'il était le meilleur médecin dans son village. Il pourra peut-être aider Kakashi.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me caches?

_ Il est dans un grand état de fatigue. Il se peut qu'il tombe dans le coma avant demain matin s'il ne voit pas un médecin.

_ Je peux peut-être arranger ça.

Kabuto se tenait devant eux en souriant. Naruto réagit au quart de tour et se jeta sur lui pour lui assener un violent coup de poing. Le second d'Orochimaru ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Il ne fit rien de plus pour parer les autres coups.

_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui? Pourquoi le faire souffrir à ce point?

_ Je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'il pratique cette expérience. Il n'était pas prêt. Kakashi non plus. C'est une aubaine qu'il soit encore en vie. Ce sceau va le rendre fou au point qu'il souhaitera en mourir.

_ C'est déjà fait!

_ Dans ce cas, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Naruto, crois-moi. Si tu veux qu'il survive, il va falloir me faire confiance.

_ JAMAIS!

_ Naruto, arrête, écoute le.

Naruto s'arrêta en plein milieu de son geste. Sakura avait bloqué son poignet au moment où il allait frapper Kabuto une nouvelle fois. Elle le regardait, le suppliait presque.

_ Comment veux-tu que je lui fasse confiance après ce qu'il lui a fait?

_ Je sais que tu le vis mal, Naruto mais… Je suis incapable de sauver Kakashi-sensei alors, s'il le peut, autant lui faire confiance. Écoute-le même s'il te répugne. Si tu veux que Kakashi survive à la journée de demain, il est notre seule chance.

Naruto regardait Sakura dans les yeux. Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Elle voulait aussi le sauver. Ils avaient déjà perdu un de leurs coéquipiers. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver Sasuke. Sakura s'était faite une promesse après sa dispute avec le jinchuuriki. A présent qu'elle était au courant des liens de Naruto et de Kakashi ainsi que de la condition de ce dernier, elle devait tout faire pour l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle le sauve. Pour Naruto. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait lui montrer ses sentiments depuis trop longtemps enterrés au fond d'elle. Si sa seule solution pour sauver le sensei était le second d'Orochimaru alors elle tenterait le tout pour le tout. Sous le choc, Naruto entrouvrit la bouche. Sakura avait été plus explicite qu'elle ne le pensait pour que le jinchuuriki comprenne aussi vite.

_ Sakura-chan…

_ Naruto, j'ai bien peur que ce soit notre seule option.

Naruto détourna le regard et fixa Kabuto d'un air mauvais. Il finit par le lâcher et retourner à sa place sur le rocher. Kabuto se leva et s'épousseta.

_ Merci, Sakura.

_ Si l'enjeu n'était pas aussi important, je l'aurais laissé vous démonter en lui donnant un coup de main!

Kabuto déglutit. Il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas louper son coup s'il ne voulait pas finir en pâté pour chien. Orochimaru avait réussi à le contacter pour qu'il se mette à la recherche de Kakashi et qu'il lui fournisse les soins dont il avait besoin. Kabuto avait tout de suite flairé le problème. Si Orochimaru demandait à ce que Kakashi soit remis sur pied, c'est qu'il avait besoin de lui. La période laissait à supposer qu'il avait atteint les limites de son dernier corps. S'il ne prenait pas possession d'un nouveau corps, il allait mourir et Kakashi suivrait peu de temps après. Le seul moyen de sauver les deux serait que le sannin prenne possession du corps du ninja copieur. C'était la seule solution… Sauf si Kakashi réussissait à être plus fort qu'Orochimaru. C'était pas gagné d'avance. Sakura poussa le second vers le fond de la caverne. Ils unirent leurs compétences pour stabiliser le ninja copieur. Peu après, la médic-nin revint voir Naruto. Elle s'assit près de lui et regarda le ciel. Hinata et Katsuo dormaient. Kabuto gardait un œil sur Kakashi qui se reposait.

_ C'est une belle nuit.

_ Elles sont rares en ce moment.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

_ Je n'étais pas encore certaine de ce que je ressentais. Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Tu as choisi Hinata et je ne m'y opposerais pas. Si tu es heureux, tant mieux. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, Naruto. La seule chose qui change… Ce sont mes sentiments et s'il faut que je sauve Kakashi-sensei pour que tu les reconnaisses alors je tenterais le tout pour le tout.

_ Merci pour ta franchise, Sakura-chan.

_ J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire… A propos de Kakashi-sensei. On a réussi à le stabiliser pour cette nuit. Dès demain, il verra un médecin. On va le sauver. Orochimaru est moins puissant que Kyubi. Tu arrives à maitriser le plus puissant des démons. Tu arriveras à l'aider à se maitriser, j'en suis sûre. En attendant, il faut trouver un moyen d'envoyer un message à Konoha. Tu crois que tu peux invoquer Gamatatsu ou Gamakichi?

_ Impossible. Ils seraient trop lents et… Ils ont bien grandis. Ils passeraient difficilement inaperçus.

_ Qu'est ce que tu proposes?

_ Je crains que notre seule option soit d'invoquer Pakkun.

_ Tu n'y songes pas?

_ C'est le plus rapide. Le message parviendra à Tsunade plus vite que si j'envoyais Gamatatsu.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Sakura se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto puis rejoignit le fond de la caverne. Sans le brusquer, elle parla à Kakashi et lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin de son aide pour envoyer un message à Konoha. Comprenant, Kakashi se redressa, se mordit le doigt et composa les signes de l'invocation: Buta, Inu, tori, Saru, Hitsuji. Il frappa le sol. Un sceau apparut et disparut pour laisser apparaître Pakkun.

_ Yo! T'as pas l'air en forme, constata le chien après avoir observé son compagnon.

_ Ca se voit à ce point là?

_ Sans te mentir, tu ressembles à un zombie.

_ [-_-] En vérité, je ne t'ai pas invoqué pour que tu constates mon état de santé. J'ai déjà un médecin pour ça.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle était canon? Souffla le chien à son maitre.

Kakashi fut trop surpris pour répondre. Sakura flanqua un coup de poing sur le crâne du chien pour lui passer ses envies de commentaires salaces. Elle lui confia ensuite le message à remettre et Pakkun détala avant qu'elle ne le frappe à nouveau. La nuit passa sans embrouilles et le lendemain arriva. Ils partirent tôt mais n'allèrent pas loin. Un groupe se tenait devant eux.

_ Hn. L'équipe n°7. Je vous cherchais.

Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait devant eux avec sa team Hebi. Ils voulaient récupérer Kakashi mais durent en venir aux armes devant le refus de Naruto…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: Rupture

_Ils voulaient récupérer Kakashi mais durent en venir aux armes devant le refus de Naruto…_

Kunais et shurikens s'entrechoquaient dans un combat sans pitié. Les jutsus fusaient de part et d'autre. La colère dominait ce combat tandis que chacun se battait avec rage. Katsuo avait pris part au combat. A six contre quatre, l'équipe Kakashi avait l'avantage du nombre. Naruto et Sasuke s'affrontaient dans un combat singulier mêlant Katon* et Futon**.

_ Naruto, tu es vraiment le roi des imbéciles. Pourquoi cherches-tu donc à le protéger au péril de ta vie?

_ Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, 'ttebayo! C'est toi qui voulais venger ton clan!

_ C'était ma famille! Lui n'est qu'un pauvre minable qui a hérité d'une puissance qui m'appartient!

_ Ce minable comme tu dis, c'est ma seule famille! Cette puissance lui pourrit la vie. Si tu veux le tuer, tu devras me passer sur le corps. Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu as choisi cette pourriture au lieu de tes amis qui auraient constitué ta véritable famille! Détruis ta vie à ta guise mais tu ne toucheras pas à ma famille!

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir! Cria Sasuke avant de transpercer Naruto de part en part.

Le clone disparut. Sasuke se retrouva seul sur le champ de bataille. Il fut surpris. Naruto ne quittait jamais le champ de bataille. Il fanfaronnait et n'abandonnait pas. Même si la situation était critique, il y croyait toujours. C'était le mec le plus bourré d'espoir que le monde shinobi ait connu. C'était pour cette raison que Sasuke ne bougea pas, tous les sens à l'affût. Naruto était là, quelque part et il pouvait réapparaitre à tout moment. Mais où? Et avec quelle attaque?

_ Tu sais, Sasuke, pendant des années, on a cru que j'étais un imbécile fini. Tout le monde. De l'Hokage au dernier des cancres de l'Académie. Je faisais l'imbécile pour qu'on me remarque, qu'on oublie que l'esprit du renard à neuf queues était enfermé en moi, pour que les gens m'aiment pour ce que je suis. Je suis parvenu à mes fins. Je me suis fait des amis, j'ai une famille. Le seul hic dans tout ça, c'est que tout le monde pense que je suis aussi idiot qu'un retardé mental. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Tu es piégé, Sasuke. On nous a prévenus de votre arrivée. J'ai passé la nuit à monter un piège à partir des données que je possédais sur ton équipe. Je t'ai désarmé et paralysé sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

Sasuke regardait autour de lui mais ne voyait rien. Naruto n'était pas là. Pourtant, il l'entendait. En tendant l'oreille, il se rendit compte qu'aucun bruit de combat ne lui parvenait. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la deuxième zone de combat. Il était censé entendre le métal qui s'entrechoquait, les jutsus qui fusaient et les cris de douleur. Cependant, rien ne lui parvenait. Rien hormis le bruit du vent.

_ Où cet imbécile a-t-il acquis une telle intelligence? Siffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

_ Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai jamais été idiot. Je ne suis, certes, pas aussi intelligent que Shikamaru mais je n'en suis pas loin. L'idiot n'est jamais celui qu'on croit. N'est ce pas, Sasuke?

Naruto sortit de sa planque. Il savait que Sasuke ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ramassa le katana de son meilleur ami. Sasuke avait activé son sharingan, espérant peut-être trouver Naruto ou déjouer son piège. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était inefficace. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté par un crétin qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son meilleur ami. A cette idée, il se crispa encore plus pour contenir sa colère. Naruto avait évolué et progressé. Il était de nouveau plus fort que lui. Il se révélait également très intelligent. Avait-il monté ce plan seul ou était-ce une idée de Kakashi?

_ D'accord. J'avoue que tu es très fort pour m'avoir eu aussi facilement. Je ne peux pas te voir, ni même sentir ton odeur mais je peux t'entendre. Au moindre petit bruit, je peux repérer ta position. Je suis le plus rapide de nous deux.

_ Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis? Souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke, le déstabilisant encore plus.

Un kunai fusa. Naruto aisément et donna un signal. Des clones apparurent et exécutèrent le Naruto Nisen Rendan***. Sasuke ne vit rien venir. Il prit une grande majorité des coups même s'il réussit à en parer quelques uns. Une lame se pressa soudain sur la gorge du nukenin mis à terre par les précédents coups.

_ Hn. Tu n'aurais même pas le cran de me tuer. Tu fais preuve d'une trop grande sensibilité à l'instar de Sakura.

_ Tu sais, Sasuke, désormais, tu n'as même plus de foyer. On t'a attendu. On s'est battu pour ton retour. Tu nous as toujours tourné le dos. On a tous pris des voies différentes. A Konoha, tu n'es plus le bienvenu. Même Sakura-chan se fiche pas mal de toi. Je suis le seul à encore espérer ton retour. Je te laisse le choix. A toi de faire le bon.

_ La bourse ou la vie? Tu penses vraiment que je vais revenir à Konoha si personne ne m'y attend?

_ Quelqu'un attend encore ton retour.

_ Il ne l'attendra pas plus longtemps parce que je ne reviendrais pas!

Naruto se révéla soudainement à Sasuke. Il avait le pied posé sur le torse de son ami et tenait la lame de _son_ katana appuyé sur sa gorge. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'hostilité dans son regard. Il n'avait aucune intention de le tuer. Il voulait seulement le convaincre. Cependant, Sasuke n'avait aucune intention de retourner à Konoha avant d'avoir tué Itachi. Rien, ni personne ne l'en empêcherait. Pas même Naruto.

_ On parlé de futur dans un présent qui n'est maintenant que passé.

_ Les belles promesses de l'enfance ne valent plus rien avec le temps, cracha le nukenin.

_ Ceux qui continuent de croire les paroles d'antan sont les plus naïfs. C'est ce que tu penses vraiment, Sasuke? Ton cœur est de glace et ton regard de braise, puisse-t-il faire fondre cet iceberg qui te sert de cœur pour que tu te rendes comptes de ce que tu fais.

_ Penses-tu que je ne suis pas conscient de mes actes?

_ Dans le mille, Émile!

«Cet imbécile commence vraiment à m'énerver. Non seulement il me piège et domine le combat mais il est également doté d'une grande intelligence que personne ne lui connaissait. Pourquoi l'a-t-il toujours caché? Aussi bien en combat qu'en mission, il faisait l'idiot pour nous impressionner et se révélait médiocre et pitoyable. Pourtant, il a battu Neji et même Gaara sous sa forme démoniaque. Naruto est vraiment le ninja le plus imprévisible que je connaisse. Utilisera-t-il le Kyubi pour contrer ma prochaine attaque?» (Sasuke Uchiwa)

_ Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver, Uzumaki!

Naruto effectua un salto arrière lorsqu'il vit la marque maudite de Sasuke s'étendre sur son corps. Il se mit sur la défensive avec le katana tandis que le nukenin passait au niveau deux de son kubiwa. Naruto sembla réfléchir un instant. Il planta finalement le katana de Sasuke dans le sol et sortit le sien qu'il portait à la ceinture, vestige de son entrainement chez les Anbus. Sakura et lui étaient les seuls à avoir maitrisé complètement le combat à l'épée. C'était le moment où jamais de tester ses compétences en temps réel.

_ Depuis quand tu as besoin du kubiwa pour me battre? Ironisa Naruto.

_ Je préfère me battre d'égal à égal contre toi. Nous avons chacun une source de puissance en réserve.

_ Je n'utiliserais pas le Kyubi contre toi.

_ Tant pis pour toi.

Sasuke se déplaça si vite que Naruto ne le vit pas. Le nukenin retira sa lame du sol et chargea Naruto avec. Le chunin para de justesse.

_ J'ai subi un entrainement intensif que je suis le seul à pouvoir supporter. Tout ça dans le but de pouvoir rivaliser avec toi.

_ Oh, j'en suis honoré, répliqua sarcastiquement Sasuke.

Le combat se poursuivait avec rage et détermination entre les deux ex-meilleurs amis. Sasuke n'était pas avantagé sur ce combat. Les précédents coups l'avaient affaibli et l'intelligence nouvelle de Naruto permettait à ce dernier de le dominer sur toute la ligne. Bientôt, épuisés par ce combat qui n'en finissait pas, ils mirent un genou à terre. Naruto rangea son katana en hurlant que ce combat ne menait nulle part. Sasuke fit de même et composa les signes Ushi, Usagi et Saru****. Naruto fit apparaître un clone. L'attaque ultime allait être lancée. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils s'élancèrent en même temps.

_ RASENGAN!

_ CHIDORI!

Ils se frappèrent de fouet. Sasuke prit le dessus. Un hurlement, que Naruto identifia comme celui de Kakashi, retentit. Et ce fut le trou noir.

Jiraiya était assis au bureau de Tsunade. Il réglait quelques détails sur le cas Orochimaru. Il avait transmis le dossier sur le sceau de Kakashi à Shizune. Elle avait été choquée par cette information qu'elle ne détenait pas encore.

_ Kakashi est le jinchuuriki d'Orochimaru?

_ Depuis son enlèvement, oui. Cependant, le sceau qui a été utilisé n'était pas au point, ce qui explique les récents problèmes. Les bijuus sont enfermés dans leur jinchuuriki qui est censé survivre même à la mort de son démon. Or, Orochimaru n'a enfermé qu'une partie de lui dans le corps de Kakashi, ce qui lui a permis de poursuivre sa vie en pourrissant celle de son hôte.

_ C'est bien plus compliqué que ça! S'exclama soudainement Shizune qui observait les notes et les photos du dossier.

_ Hein?

_ Vous avez tous traité les informations séparément alors qu'en réalité, elles sont toutes liées. Regardez. _Elle fit glisser une photo du sceau sur le bureau._ Si le sceau est si complexe, c'est pour une seule raison. Il ne comprend pas un mais trois sceaux entrelacés.

_ Du trois en un?

_ Le premier qui lui a été apposé était celui-ci. _Elle tapota le doigt sur une partie du sceau. _C'est lui qui manipule Kakashi. Il fonctionne grâce à une technique de genjutsu classique qui nécessite toutefois deux personnes: Celui qui provoque l'illusion et celui qui en est victime. Ce dernier est contraint par le sceau de s'attaquer lui-même.

_ C'est ce qui est arrivé au début quand il est sorti de l'hôpital.

_ Le deuxième sceau, c'est le Tamashii fuuin. Orochimaru s'est d'abord occupé de rendre Kakashi vulnérable pour être sûr qu'il serait trop faible pour tenter quoique ce soit. Ensuite, il a procédé au scellage pour finir avec le gogyo fuuin. Ainsi, il était certain d'avoir un contrôle total sur Kakashi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ils puissent fouiller dans leurs souvenirs.

_ Orochimaru n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bijuu ordinaire.

_ Les hôtes sont censés survivre à leur démon mais ce n'est pas son cas. Si on veut sauver Kakashi, il faut sauver Orochimaru. Or, pour le sauver, il lui faut un nouveau corps.

_ Il y a fort à parier qu'il tente de prendre celui de Kakashi qui ne lui résistera pas longtemps. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

_ C'est de la folie de l'avoir envoyé là bas en connaissance de cause!

_ La guerre ou le risque. Un dilemme auquel Tsunade a été confrontée avant de prendre sa décision. Ca n'a pas été facile pour elle de l'envoyer en mission avec de telles informations. Kakashi l'a assez mal pris.

On frappa à la porte. Les visiteurs n'attendirent pas que l'ordre soit donné d'entrer pour ce faire. Il s'agissait des membres du conseil: Mitokado Homura et Utatane Koharu. Ils s'attendaient à voir Tsunade à son bureau et non Jiraiya. Ils en furent étonnés.

_ Que faites-vous derrière ce bureau? Où est Tsunade? Demanda Koharu.

_ Ce que je fais derrière ce bureau? Je dirige Konoha durant l'absence de Tsunade.

_ Ne faites pas l'idiot. Vous n'avez pas les accréditations nécessaires pour cela.

_ Faux. J'ai une délégation signée de la main de Tsunade qui m'autorise à prendre ses fonctions s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Il sortit ladite délégation et la tendit aux membres du conseil sans l'once d'une hésitation. Homura haussa les sourcils, s'avança et prit la feuille qu'il déchiffra rapidement avant de la passer à sa collègue. Elle garda le silence un long moment, les yeux rivés sur la feuille.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé?

_ On a essayé de contenir la crise pénitentiaire. L'objectif de cette émeute visait à supprimer Tsunade. On l'a compris trop tard, finit-il sur un ton amer.

_ Nous avons eu des échos de cette affaire. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment satisfaits du bilan de cette émeute. Nous avons perdu des éléments.

_ Izumo Kamizuki et Kotestsu Hagane sont morts en héros. Ils ont sauvé la vie de Tsunade!

_ Pourquoi vous vous énervez?

_ On ne vous l'a probablement jamais dit par respect envers le rang que vous occupez. Moi, je n'ai l'intention de jouer les lèche-bottes avec des vieux schnocks qui ne comprennent rien à rien! Ca fait un moment que j'y pense. Quelqu'un se devait de vous remettre à votre place. On ne vous jamais autant vu intervenir que depuis que Tsunade est Hokage.

_ Comment osez vous?

_ Taisez-vous! Laissez-moi poursuivre! Certes, Tsunade a commis des erreurs dans sa vie mais elle a aussi connu des drames et des phobies qui font d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui! Oui, elle est parfois émotive et prend des décisions qui ne vous plaisent pas mais elle n'a jamais rechigné et a accepté vos reproches sans jamais rien dire! Elle s'est plantée sur cette putain de mission il y a quelques mois et en paye le prix chaque jour! Elle doit faire face à sa culpabilité, aux résultats de cet échec et à vos reproches! Elle prend tout sur elle sans jamais rien dire. Et pourtant, si vous saviez combien de fois je l'ai vue craquer après coup! Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi cette affaire la touchait à ce point! Vous êtes insensibles!

_ …

_ …

_ Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'aimerais donner un ordre de mission à l'équipe qui ira en renfort à l'équipe Kakashi!

Outrés, mais surtout pris au dépourvu, les membres du conseil rendirent la délégation à Jiraiya. Au moment où ils allèrent partir, Homura prit la parole.

_ Quels sont les liens qui vous unissent à Tsunade et Kakashi?

_ En quoi ça vous regarde? Rétorqua Ero-sennin, pris de court par la question.

_ Il y a des liens qui peuvent vous nuire, Jiraiya. Demandez donc à Orochimaru et Naruto ce qu'ils en pensent.

Et ils sortirent, laissant Jiraiya perplexe.

_ D'où sort cette délégation? Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire avec cette histoire de liens?

_ Tsunade a instauré une loi qui lui permet de nommer un remplaçant au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Elle m'a quasiment supplié de signer ce papier comme si elle savait que quelque chose lui arriverait. Rien de ce qui se passe ici n'est normal en ce moment!

Dans sa précédente colère, il s'était levé et avait posé les deux mains sur le bureau. A présent, il serrait les poings à s'en faire trembler tous les muscles des bras. Il donna l'ordre d'entrer à l'équipe de Shikamaru qui attendait derrière la porte depuis un moment. Ils avaient probablement saisi une partie de la conversation qu'il tenait avec Shizune – ce qui, pour les plus intelligents, les amènerait à comprendre quelques informations confidentielles sur Kakashi. Ils avaient également entendre tout son coup de gueule contre le conseil. Dans le fond, il n'en avait rien à faire. Si sa seule et unique mission en tant que vice-Hokage devait être celle-ci alors il ferait ce qu'il faut pour la réussir et sauver Kakashi.

_ Tsunade nous a envoyés un message durant notre mission. Elle nous disait de revenir au plus vite pour l'assignation d'une nouvelle mission d'une importance capitale. Et si j'ajoute à ça ce qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure, j'en déduis que vous voulez nous envoyer en renfort à l'équipe de Kakashi-sensei.

_ Rien ne presse mais…

_ Je ne suis pas de cet avis, Jiraiya.

Pakkun venait d'apparaître dans le bureau. Il délivra le message. Jiraiya le déroula mais ne le lut pas de suite.

_ Un message?

_ De Sakura. Ils rencontrent des problèmes.

_ Shikamaru, préparez-vous toi et ton équipe! Vous partez immédiatement! S'écria Jiraiya après avoir lu le message.

L'interpellé fut surpris de ce revirement de situation et prit les informations qu'on lui donnait avant de s'éclipser avec son équipe. Pakkun disparut à son tour. La situation d'urgence était enclenchée. Naruto ne pourrait pas contenir Kakashi très longtemps mais les techniques des deux techniques des deux équipes réunies et sa force de persuasion pourraient y arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe?

_ On retourne au centre pénitentiaire. Il faut parler à ce salaud!

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas non plus qui étaient les personnes qui l'entouraient. La conversation qu'elles tenaient ne lui était pas claire comme parasitée. Était-il mort? Il n'en savait rien mais, persuadé que c'était le cas, il se mit à regretter ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre. Au souvenir du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sakura la nuit dernière, il sourit béatement. Des gémissements étouffés lui parvinrent, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

_ Tenez bon, Kakashi-sensei, on est arrivés. On va s'occuper de vous.

Naruto ouvrit vivement les yeux, indifférent à la lumière du soleil qui l'éblouissait. Il était perché sur le dos de Katsuo. Hinata et Sakura marchaient à côté de lui en soutenant Kakashi. Ils étaient quatre. Où était le cinquième membre de la troupe? Pourquoi étaient-ils en si piteux état? Où était Sasuke? Naruto regarda devant lui et aperçut le village qui était la cible de leur mission. Ils l'atteignaient enfin. Il était si fatigué. Comment pourrait-il réussir sa mission dans cet état? Comment pourrait-il accomplir son serment? Il sombra de nouveau dans le noir.

Hidan et Kakuzu marchaient en direction de Konoha. Pain, le chef de l'Akatsuki, les avait chargés de retrouver le jinchuuriki du Kyubi: Naruto Uzumaki. Deidara les avait mis en garde contre lui mais Hidan n'en avait que faire. L'immortel se moquait bien du danger tant qu'il pouvait s'amuser un peu. Il était impatient de pratiquer son rituel, de goûter la saveur métallique du sang et de sentir la douleur traverser le corps de sa victime ainsi que le sien. Il était excité rien qu'à l'idée du prochain massacre qu'il allait commettre.

_ Hidan.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Kakuzu? T'as trouvé une nouvelle prime?

_ Regarde le sol.

_ Hein?

_ Le sang! Regarde le sang sur le sol.

_ Oh, dit l'immortel en regardant le sang. Quelqu'un a été blessé dans le coin.

_ Tu crois pouvoir l'identifier?

_ Non mais pour qui donc me prends-tu, Kakuzu?

Hidan se baissa et trempa ses doigts dans le sang. Il le renifla et prit un air surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait un sang mêlé mais celui-ci semblait plus étrange que tous les autres. Un sang mêlé qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Un nouveau jinchuuriki. Cela intéresserait sûrement leur leader.

_ Un problème peut-être.

_ Un sang mêlé inattendu. Hatake Kakashi est le jinchuuriki d'Orochimaru.

_ J'avais entendu parler de ça. Trouvons-les.

_ Trouvons les?

_ Le Kyubi doit se trouver avec le jinchuuriki d'Orochimaru. Si on en trouve un, on trouvera l'autre. On capturera les deux.

_ Deux fois plus de massacre! Tu me tentes là, Kakuzu!

_ Tâche de ne pas trop abimer l'Hatake. Il y a une grosse prime sur sa tête.

_ Entre pour l'argent! Cesse d'être aussi cupide, Kakuzu!

_ Hidan, tais-toi ou j'te tue.

_ Comme si c'était possible, Kakuzu. Comme si c'était possible.

Ils se remirent en route, changeant leur itinéraire pour suivre les traces du sang laissées par Kakashi après le combat. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki en avaient déduit que si les ninjas de Konoha n'avaient pas couvert leurs traces, c'est qu'il leur fallait des secours d'urgence. Ca leur facilitait grandement la tâche.

La team Kakashi passa l'entrée du village. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient en piteux état. Les renforts qu'ils avaient appelés se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité de les aider. Trois villageois se détachèrent de leurs activités pour les aider à atteindre l'hôpital où ils entrèrent rapidement.

_ Ah, te voilà, toi! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu files à l'improviste! Ce sont les ninjas de Konoha?

_ Je suis désolé, Hatake-sensei.

Kakashi, Hinata et Sakura réagirent à l'entente du nom mais ne dirent rien. Les deux kunoichis étaient restées figées de stupeur devant le visage du médecin. Elles comprirent soudainement la réaction qu'avait eue Katsuo en découvrant le visage de Kakashi. Le médecin qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était le portrait craché de leur sensei. Comment était-ce possible? Kakashi avait la vue obstruée par la blessure qu'il avait reçue durant le combat. Sakura avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu mais le sang continuait de perler abondamment. Il n'avait pu se fier qu'à son ouïe et cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où. Ca faisait vingt cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il crut à une illusion auditive. Il accusa son état de santé précaire de lui faire entendre des voix. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avec son audition, il sombra dans le noir, épuisé par le combat qu'il avait précédemment mené mais dont il n'avait pas ou peu de souvenirs.

_ Emmenez-le en salle d'urgence! Maintenant!

Les trois villageois et Katsuo réagirent tandis que Sakura et Hinata sortaient de leur torpeur. Les civils furent écartés pour laisser le champ libre au docteur et à son assistant. En retirant le masque de son patient, le médecin eut la même réaction que Katsuo le jour d'avant. Il recula d'un pas et fut projeté vingt cinq ans en arrière. Il se retrouva dans une chambre et se vit parler avec un jeune garçon qui ressemblait à l'homme qu'il examinait. Alors, il se souvint. De son passé, de sa promesse, de son frère. Il se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait oublié grâce à son frère qu'il venait de retrouver.

_ Un problème, Hatake-sensei?

_ Je connais cet homme. C'est… Kakashi.

_ Sa réputation a fait le tour du monde shinobi. Pas étonnant que vous le connaissiez.

_ Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Kakashi est mon frère…

Cette fois, tout le monde fut frappé de stupeur. Personne ne leur connaissait de famille. Ni à Kakashi, ni à Jajashi. La surprise serait de taille pour Kakashi lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Comment le prendra t-il? Et comment le prendra Naruto qui était encore dans les vapes? La stupeur passée, Jajashi se pencha de nouveau sur son frère pour lui apporter les soins qu'il nécessitait.

Jiraiya poussa avec violence la porte de la pièce dans laquelle était enfermé Orochimaru. Ce dernier était dans un sale état. Son front était perlé de sueur et il crachait du sang chaque fois qu'il toussait. C'était la fin pour lui. Il ouvrit les yeux à cette entrée fracassante et sourit faiblement.

_ C'est la fin… N'est ce pas?

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt de crever maintenant!

En réponse à un geste de l'Ermite, Shizune administra un médicament au serpent.

_ Tu peux me gaver de médicaments autant que tu veux. Ce corps-ci ne survivra pas. Kakashi résiste encore mais je vais lui assener le coup de grâce. La fin est proche, Jiraiya.

_ Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

Pour toute réponse, Orochimaru traça une ligne de son sang sur son tatouage et prononça la rupture du sceau qui le reliait à Kakashi, sous les yeux de Jiraiya et Shizune qui, tous deux, savaient ce que cela signifiait…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Réveil

_Pour toute réponse, Orochimaru traça une ligne de son sang sur son tatouage et prononça la rupture du sceau qui le reliait à Kakashi, sous les yeux de Jiraiya et Shizune qui, tous deux, savaient ce que cela signifiait…_

BAM! Le coup était parti tout seul. Le poing de Jiraiya avait frappé de plein fouet la joue d'Orochimaru. L'impact fut d'une violence inouïe et Shizune eut bien du mal à le retenir pour ne pas qu'il achève le pernicieux. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Le coup qu'il avait reçu aurait pu le tuer s'il avait été plus vulnérable. Cependant, le coup n'avait pas été sans conséquence puisqu'il lui avait brisé la mâchoire. Il lança un regard noir au sannin qui avait, un jour, été son ami. Jiraiya lui répondit par un regard assassin. Si Shizune ne l'avait pas retenu, il l'aurait vraiment tué. Le relâchant, Shizune rétablit la mâchoire d'Orochimaru à l'aide de sin jutsu médical. Elle avait remarqué que le serpent avait tracé la ligne de sang sur le tatouage de son bras gauche. Or, elle connaissait parfaitement la signification et le rôle de ce tatouage.

_ C'est le bras gauche, Jiraiya-sama. C'est son tatouage d'invocation. Mais il est différent de celui qu'il portait avant. Un sharingan a été ajouté en son centre.

_ A quoi sert ce tatouage? S'exclama l'Ermite en le pointant du doigt.

_ Pourquoi te le dirais-je?

_ Tu veux que je te brise l mâchoire une seconde fois?

_ Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça peut me faire?

_ Tu sais, il y a certains jinchuurikis qui survivent même après la rupture du sceau. On a eu un cas comme Kakashi récemment. Un père avait scellé du chakra de Kyubi dans le corps de son fils sans se préoccuper du fait que ce dernier ne soit pas capable de contenir un chakra aussi puissant. Hé bien, figure-toi qu'il a survécu grâce à son ami, Naruto. Imagine seulement le fait que le lien père – fils soit plus fort que celui de l'ami. Kakashi survivra. Mais pas toi. Tes efforts auront été inutiles. Soyons francs, tu ne peux rivaliser avec le Kyubi. Il a toutes les chances de survivre.

_ Ce sharingan symbolise le pacte du sang qui m'unit à lui. Par ce sang versé, j'ai volontairement rompu le sceau. Il va devenir incontrôlable et méfiant ce qui le fera baisser sa garde. Ce soir, il n'y aura plus de Kakashi Hatake.

Jiraiya se retourna pour sortir. S'il avait été seul, il l'aurait tué de sang froid sans se préoccuper des conséquences. La colère brillait dans ses yeux d'un éclat meurtrier. C'était son ami. Il l'avait trahi. Maintenant, il était en train de tuer celui qui était son fils. Oui, il voulait le tuer. Oui, il voulait sauver Kakashi. Il croyait en Naruto et en sa force de persuasion. C'était sur lui que tout reposait pendant cette mission. C'était leur seul espoir. Il assigna Shizune à la surveillance médicale du serpent.

_ Tu les sous-estime trop, Orochimaru. Pourtant, tu t'es déjà battu contre eux. Tu devrais savoir de quoi ils sont capables. Si tu veux mon avis, ce soir, il sera en vie mais ça en sera fini de toi.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Shizune était mal à l'aise en présence d'Orochimaru mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà fait dans l'état où il se trouvait. Elle resta tout de même sur ses gardes pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. De son côté, Jiraiya filait en direction de l'hôpital pour veiller sur Tsunade. Il n'avait seulement pas prévu qu'elle serait réveillée. Elle l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds et remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Comment tu vas?

_ Ca aurait été pire si l'équipe de Shikamaru n'était pas intervenue.

_ J'aurais du le voir venir. Tu ne serais pas ici si j'avais été à la hauteur.

Jiraiya n'osait pas regarder Tsunade dans les yeux. Il lui tournait ouvertement le dos et se tenait face à la fenêtre. Il tentait de cacher sa colère. Il ne voulait pas livrer _l'information_. Il ne voulait rien dire à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Orochimaru. Pourtant, Tsunade n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher sans savoir ce qui le tourmentait.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe?

_ …

_ Qu'est ce qui _s'est_ passé?

_ …

_ Jiraiya!

_ Tsunade, s'il te plait.

De plus en plus intriguée par ce silence pesant, Tsunade décida de se lever en dépit des recommandations de son médecin. Elle resta derrière lui et l'enlaça. Elle posa sa tête sur son dos et ferma les yeux. Surpris, Jiraiya posa une main sur celle de Tsunade. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de sa tâche. Il avait pris sur lui pour se montrer confiance face à Orochimaru. Le dernier acte de celui-ci l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres. Seule une étincelle au fond de lui continuait de briller comme le dernier espoir auquel se raccrocher: Naruto. S'il savait combien on comptait sur lui, il sentirait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Tsunade revint à la charge.

_ Tu n'es vice-Hokage que depuis hier et tu craques déjà? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi affecté.

_ Pourquoi as-tu tenu à ce que je te remplace?

_ Konoha a besoin de stabilité. Danzo veut tuer Kakashi par tous les moyens possibles. S'il venait à me succéder, il n'hésitera plus. Il le fera tuer par une équipe de la Racine. Imagine un peu ce qui se passerait s'il accédait au pouvoir.

_ Ne le laisse pas f aire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me caches?

_ …

_ Qu'est ce que je suis censée savoir en tant que supérieure?

_ Danzo ne tuera pas Kakashi. Orochimaru… Orochimaru s'en est chargé, déglutit le sannin.

_ Quoi? S'exclama Tsunade en relâchant son étreinte.

Jiraiya ne lâcha pas la main de son amante pour autant. Il la serra plus fort encore dans sa propre main autant pour la réconforter que pour se réconforter lui-même. L'heure était grave et les espoirs, minces. Qui aurait pu croire, qu'un jour, ils seraient tous deux affectés par une telle affaire?

_ Il a… Commença t-il sans pour autant pouvoir continuer.

_ Non… Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait ça. Je t'en prie…

_ Je ne peux pas te mentir, Tsunade. Seulement, si ce mensonge peut t'empêcher de souffrir alors je n'aurais pas l'once d'un remord en le formulant.

_ Non… Non, non, non!

_ Je suis désolé. Même si tout ce que je pourrais dire ne changera rien. Naruto… Naruto est notre dernière chance. J'espérais que Shikamaru arriverait avant… Deux jours… Il leur reste au minimum deux jours de voyage!

_ Naruto… Sauve-le… Pria Tsunade en se jetant dans les bras de Jiraiya.

Jajashi sortit de la chambre de Kakashi et rejoignit Hinata, Naruto et Sakura qui l'attendaient. Naruto s'était réveillé peu de temps après leur arrivée et essayait de se mettre à jour sur ce qui s'était passé après son combat contre Sasuke. Hinata restait muette comme une tombe tandis que Sakura hésitait à lui avouer la vérité. Ils se querellaient d'ailleurs à ce sujet lorsque le jeune médecin les interrompit. Naruto l'observa de la tête aux pieds sous le regard désapprobateur de Sakura. Plongeant son regard bleu azur dans le regard vairon du médecin, il sourit, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu.

_ Je me doutais que vous n'étiez pas mort. C'était évident.

_ Kakashi t'a donc parlé de moi.

_ C'est moi qui suis resté à ses côtés quand il a lu votre lettre d'adieu. Ce qui m'a intrigué, c'est que votre nom n'est mentionné nulle part. Vous n'êtes pas officiellement mort à Konoha. Même après vingt cinq ans sans nouvelles.

_ Attends, tu le connais?

_ C'est Kakashi qui m'a élevé depuis ma naissance. Son frère, c'est son modèle. Il m'a souvent parlé de lui comme un héros. J'dois avouer que vous rencontrer est une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

_ Dr, comment va-t-il? Le coupa Sakura avant que la conversation ne se prolonge.

_ Il va s'en remettre. Aucun souci sur ce point. Sa vision sera floue quelques jours durant, cependant. Les autres plaies étaient minimes. Katsuo s'en occupe à ce moment même.

_ Vous avez réussi à gérer sa dépendance?

_ On va lui faire un sevrage médical. Comme elle ne remonte qu'à quelques jours, elle devrait s'estomper rapidement. Tout ce qu'on a à faire à présent, c'est attendre. Quelqu'un sait d'où lui vient le sharingan implanté dans son œil gauche?

_ Si vous avez la réponse, on aimerait aussi le savoir, plaisanta Sakura.

_ J'vais essayer de vous aider mais Kakashi reste quelqu'un de mystérieux. C'est une véritable énigme à lui tout seul.

_ Mes souvenirs de lui remontent à vingt cinq ans mais, pour autant que je sache, il a toujours été ainsi.

_ On va essayer de vous faire rattraper ces vingt cinq années qui nous manquent.

Naruto entraina le jeune médecin vers la cafétéria, suivie par Hinata et Sakura tandis que Katsuo s'occupait de Kakashi. Il bandait ses membres blessés. Il posait son dernier bandage sur la partie supérieure du bras gauche lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il termina sa tâche et se pencha de plus près sur le poignet du ninja copieur. Il observa le tatouage qui se dessinait sur la peau d'un blanc crayeux. Le dessin se formait peu à peu sous les yeux de Katsuo. Il n'avait pas remarqué comment la peau avait blanchi d'un coup. Absorbé par ce qu'il avait loupé, l'assistant ne constata pas le réveil de Kakashi. Mais était-ce réellement lui? Son corps blanchissait à vue d'œil. _Il_ était là, il le savait. Il prenait le dessus alors que Kakashi tentait de réfréner son intrusion. Sa deuxième personnalité prit le dessus le temps d'un instant. Il envoya valser Katsuo contre le mur avec violence si bien qu'il ne s'en releva pas puis il quitta le lit. Kakashi reprit le dessus en y mettant toute la volonté dont son faible esprit était capable pour le moment et porta les mains à sa tête. La douleur était plus forte que les fois précédentes.

_ Ughh… Gémit-il en prenant appui sur un mur.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua le tatouage sur son avant-bras. Gagné par l'incrédulité, il baissa sa garde. Orochimaru saisit cette chance et s'incrusta un peu plus dans le corps de son hôte qui perdit tout contrôle, se donnant entièrement à son démon dans un hurlement de bête blessée. Si Kakashi était dominé par Orochimaru, une part de lui était tapie quelque part, empêchant le serpent de faire sien le corps du ninja copieur. Il sortit de la pièce et marcha jusqu'au hall sans se préoccuper des regards qui pesaient sur lui. Il devait provoquer un massacre au nom de Konoha et, pour ça, il devait aller là où il y avait beaucoup de monde. L'entrée de l'hôpital, avec la salle d'attente, serait parfaite. Quicquonque se mit en travers de son chemin fut assassiné sans pitié, ni remord. Médecins, infirmiers, malades… il les tua de sang froid et réitéra les mêmes gestes dans l'entrée. Quelqu'un tenta de l'arrêter. Sans se préoccuper de savoir qui lui assennai


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: Culpabilité

_Le serpent était furieux d'avoir été interrompu mais quand il vit son interlocuteur, il crut avoir une hallucination…_

Comment pouvait-il être en vie? Ce n'était pas possible. Tsunade avait fait son rapport au Sandaime sous ses yeux. Elle avait déclaré qu'ils avaient du l'abandonner seul en plein milieu du désert, son état ne lui permettant pas de continuer la mission. Tsunade avait été particulièrement affectée par ce geste qu'elle avait été contrainte d'exécuter.

_ Toi! Comment…

_ Comment j'ai survécu? C'est une bonne question. Mais pas la plus importante.

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus importante que ta miraculeuse résurrection?

_ Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit il y a vingt-cinq ans alors que je n'étais qu'un «gamin» qui trainait dans tes pattes»?

_ Oh, navré! J'ai du oublier ma mémoire dans le corps que j'occupais auparavant.

_ Ne te souviens-tu pas que tu voulais le corps de Kakashi pour tes expériences douteuses? Le jour où j'ai découvert que tu le corrompais, je t'ai dit que si tu touchais à un seul cheveu de mon petit frère, je te tuerais. Mais, je vois que tu t'es carrément approprié son corps!

_ Je me demande bien comment un simple médecin pourrait réussir à provoquer ma défaite.

_ Je n'ai pas perdu mon expérience en tant que ninja et j'ai pris des cours de combat rapproché durant ma formation.

_ Tu as juste omis un détail. Si tu me tue, tu tue également ton frère, Jajashi.

Orochimaru se dégagea de l'emprise de Jajashi et recula, pris d'un soudain fou rire. Le médecin ne se départit pas de son calme apparent. Derrière lui, Naruto fulminait mais il lui faisait confiance. Il avait l'air sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il resta tout de même sur la défensive avec tous ses clones. Qui sait ce qu'Orochimaru avait en tête à ce moment? Sûrement rien de bon.

_ Tu crois que j'hésiterais pour cette raison?

Orochimaru arrêta de rire. Il ne parut ni surpris, ni choqué contrairement à Naruto et à Sakura. Pourtant, les deux chunins entrèrent dans le jeu de Jajashi. Ils espéraient tous deux qu'il ne se plantait pas sinon ils étaient dans de beaux draps. Mais, après tout, Kakashi était son frère et ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis vingt-cinq ans, il ne pourrait pas le tuer même pour supprimer Orochimaru. Il bluffait. Restait à savoir si le serpent tomberait dans le panneau.

_ Vraiment? Tu serais prêt à sacrifier ton frère que tu n'as pas vu depuis longtemps pour que je meure? Je n'aimerais pas être de ta famille! Ton cœur est de pierre!

_ Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Si Kakashi avait été plus malin, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé prendre le dessus sur lui. Il aurait empêché la mort d'Hinata. De même qu'il aurait empêché le fait qu'on touche à son fils. Si c'est l'image qu'il veut donner alors je préfère le tuer.

_ Ta mentalité me plait!

_ Le cœur peut être faible. Parfois même, il se soumet. Mais, j'ai appris, qu'au fond de lui, une lumière ne s'éteint jamais.*

«Mais il le provoque! Il va se faire tuer!» (Sakura Haruno)

«J'ai compris! Il le provoque pour faire réagir Kakashi! Il a trouvé la force de reprendre le dessus quand je l'ai moi-même secoué! Faites que ça marche! S'il vous plait, rendez le moi!» (Naruto Uzumaki)

_ Que vas-tu me dire là?

_ Tu es le Mal en personne, Orochimaru. Tous les corps que tu as occupé se sont montrés «coopérants». Leurs cœurs ont noirci à ton contact. Tes belles promesses leur ont permis de garder un semblant d'espoir. Tu as toujours vécu avec cette étincelle quoique tu en penses.

_ Hmm. Les Hatake feraient de bons hôtes s'ils n'étaient pas aussi faibles. Si je pouvais avoir votre génie et le corps d'un Uchiwa, je serais comblé.

Orochimaru avait baissé sa garde mais il n'était pas dupe. Il avait compris le but du médecin dès le début et était rentré dans son jeu. Il ne remarqua le signe de Jajashi à Naruto et Sakura que trop tard. Naruto et ses clones le retenaient. Sakura se tenait prête à intervenir tandis que le médecin s'approchait du serpent.

_ Je vais t'offrir un petit cadeau d'adieu. Après ça, tu as plutôt intérêt à lui foutre la paix et à crever en silence.

Jajashi s'approcha d'Orochimaru qui, en dépit de toute sa volonté, n'arrivait pas à se dégager de l'emprise de Naruto. Quand le médecin s'arrêta en face de lui, il comprit qu'il avait déjoué son plan. Contrairement à Naruto et à Sakura, il ne retiendrait pas ses coups. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il battrait son frère à mort. Il avait du faire un choix et, aussi cruel qu'il puisse paraitre, il avait choisi celui de mettre à mort son frère pour le libérer du Mal. Un choix à haut risque.

_ Tu ne bluffais donc pas? Tu serais prêt à le sacrifier pour me tuer?

_ Je ne bluffe jamais! S'exclama Jajashi en s'abattant son poing sur Orochimaru.

Le coup fut violent et déstabilisa le serpent au plus haut point. Désorienté, il ne vit pas venir le deuxième. Naruto s'avança vers le combat avec un Rasengan. Le doute avait disparu de ses yeux et avait laissé à une grande souffrance intérieure. Ce qu'ils faisaient là étaient dangereux pour la vie de Kakashi. Orochimaru l'avait bien compris et Naruto craignait qu'il n'influe sur la vie de son père. Il devait mourir seul! Il frappa sans se poser de questions. Son Rasengan était plus évolué, plus mortel. Orochimaru n'y résista pas. C'était la fin.

L'équipe de Shikamaru courait à en perdre haleine. Ils ne se reposaient que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Ino leur fournissait des pilules du guerrier qui les reboostaient sans perdre de temps. En une nuit, ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin, ce qui leur aurait pris un jour et demi voire deux jours en temps normal. Comme la situation était critique et l'urgence réelle. Pourtant, ils durent prendre une pause. Sur un ordre de Neji, le chef d'équipe conseillé par Shikamaru, Lee et Ino prirent de l'avance. Lee était le plus rapide et le plus en forme. Il serait là bas avant eux. Ino était épuisée. Le choix était donc contestable.

_ J'avoue que je comprends pas ta décision, Neji, dit Kiba.

_ Jiraiya-sama nous a dit que cette mission était capitale. Sans nous fournir plus d'explications, ils nous a envoyés en renfort à l'équipe Kakashi. Rien ne pressait avant que le message n'arrive.

_ L'équipe Kakashi a des soucis et nous sommes les mieux placés pour les aider. Nous nous devons d'arriver le plus vite possible. Lee est le plus rapide de nous tous et le plus en forme.

_ Mais Ino est épuisée! S'exclama le Maitre-chien en désignant la kunoichi qui dormait profondément.

_ Peut-être. Mais c'est une médic-nin. Elle leur sera plus utile.

_ Elle n'est pas capable de se déplacer dans un tel état.

_ Je la porterais, dit Lee.

Il s'assit à côté de Kiba pour poursuivre le débat. Sa réponse avait donné matière à réfléchir à ses compagnons. Neji et Shikamaru discutaient à voix basse. Lee était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Le connaissant, ce serait comme un défi pour lui. Défi qu'il se lancerait et qu'il réussirait sans problème. Cependant, cette mission n'avait rien d'un jeu, ni d'un entrainement. S'il se plantait, ils se plantaient tous et menaient l'équipe Kakashi à la mort. Quelque soit la décision qu'ils prenaient, le risque était gros.

_ D'accord, concéda Neji. Prépare-toi à partir.

_ Je ressemble les affaires d'Ino.

Shikamaru se leva et s'éloigna tandis que Lee fouillait dans son sac à dos. Il en sortit un objet qui attira l'attention de Kiba.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

_ Un harnais. Je ne peux pas courir avec Ino sur le dos si elle n'est pas sécurisée. Kakashi-sensei n'avait pas supporté son voyage sur le dos de Gaï-sensei.

_ Et ce truc, c'est sûr?

_ Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr.

_ Mouais, fit Kiba, sceptique.

_ Lee a raison, fit Neji. Il a été créé pour le transport des blessés.

_ Si tu le dis.

Le silence tomba. Kiba et Neji fixaient le feu sans le voir. Lee vérifia le contenu de son sac à dos. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il partit, les dernières recommandations et les derniers conseils de ses compagnons en tête.

Naruto et Kakashi s'écroulèrent en même temps. Le regard hagard, Sakura posa les mains sur la poitrine de Kakashi pour exécuter son jutsu médical. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle crut tout d'abord que c'était ce qui l'empêchait de soigner le ninja copieur, lequel, étendu sur le sol, respirait faiblement et avec peine. Ce n'était pas son combat qui lui avait fait le plus de mal mais le contrôle total d'Orochimaru. Par ailleurs, celui-ci exerçait encore un certain contrôle sur son hôte. Celui-ci était auréolé d'un manteau de chakra violet qui empêchait Sakura d'insuffler son propre chakra dans le corps de Kakashi pour lui apporter les soins qu'il nécessitait.

_ Sakura?

_ Je ne peux pas. Il m'en empêche. Kakashi-sensei est trop faible pour réagir à mon chakra et repousser celui d'Orochimaru.

Jajashi jeta un œil sur son frère. Il n'aurait jamais cru le retrouver. Cependant, maintenant que c'était le cas, il ne supportait pas la vision qu'il en avait. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. Ca avait toujours été comme ça. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de sa famille: son jeune frère à qui il avait promis qu'il le protégerait toujours. Aujourd'hui, quand il regardait ses yeux rougis, sa peau brûlée par le chakra maléfique et sa respiration saccadée et difficile, il éprouvait un malaise grandissant en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas respecté son engagement. Il était en train de mourir à ses pieds. Le déclic se fit lorsque Kakashi hurla sous le coup de la douleur. Il déversait son sang sur le sol blanc immaculé de l'entrée. Il devait le sauver. Tombant à genoux, il saisit la main de son frère et commença à lui parler.

_ Kakashi, tu m'entends? J'ignore si tu m'as reconnu. C'est moi, Jajashi. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi et de la promesse que je t'ai faite il y a longtemps. Tiens bon, je vais t'aider. Je vais te sauver. On a du temps à rattraper toi et moi. Fais-moi confiance.

_ Comment… Peux-tu croire… Que je t'ai oublié? Réussit à articuler Kakashi d'une voix rauque.

Il grimaça. Il avait mal, très mal. S'il n'agissait pas maintenant, il allait sombrer dans un coma dont il ne sortirait probablement jamais. Ignorant le fait qu'Orochimaru rejette cette intrusion de son chakra, Jajashi posa les mains sur le torse de son frère. Il repoussa le chakra du serpent du mieux qu'il put alliant sa force psychique à sa volonté. Malgré tous ses efforts, il sentait que Kakashi lui échappait, que son esprit s'envolait. Son cœur cessait de battre sous ses doigts tandis qu'il s'acharnait à faire réagir le chakra de son frère avec le sien. Cependant, il n'en détectait pas, comme s'il avait entièrement disparu. Ce qui était impossible sans entrainer sa mort. La seule explication plausible était que Kakashi était trop affaibli pour réagir. Jajashi le regarda dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui souriait d'un air absent. Était-il seulement conscient du fait qu'il soit en train de mourir? Était-il conscient que sa respiration s'arrêtait et que son cœur cessait de battre? Peut-être se pensait-il déjà mort? D'où son manque de réaction quand il l'avait vu.

_ Réagis! Bats-toi! Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, hein? On a vingt-cinq ans à rattraper! Tu ne connais même pas ton neveu! Réagis, bon sang!

Il redoubla d'efforts, repoussant le chakra d'Orochimaru de plus belle, cherchant celui de Kakashi au niveau des tenketsus.** Il sentit soudain un flux de chakra bleu se frayer un chemin parmi le Mal qui le dominait. Jajashi avait réussi à éveiller le chakra de son frère. Se concentrant, il envoya un peu plus du sien dans son corps. Les deux fusionnèrent, obligeant Orochimaru à se retirer. Il l'avait presque sauvé. Presque.

_ Dis-moi… Dis-moi que… Tu n'es pas une illusion…

_ Je n'en suis pas une. Je suis réellement là et je vais te sauver. T'as plutôt pas intérêt à me faire faux bond!

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, lui? Il n'est pas en mesure de savoir. Même en tant que médecin! C'est La Mort, c'est-à-dire moi, qui choisit. _

_ Hein?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Mais Kakashi ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard était planté sur la silhouette adossée au mur derrière son frère. Toute de noir vêtue, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard planté sur ses chaussures, La Mort semblait satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. Avec le précédent massacre, ce n'était pas étonnant. Kakashi était hébété par cette vision. De toute sa courte vie, il avait côtoyé la mort de près. Il avait du l'affronter mais jamais il ne l'avait _vue_. C'était de très mauvaise augure. Était-ce donc son heure? Tout ceci n'était qu'illusion? N'avait-il pas été sauvé?

__ Cesse de te poser autant de questions. Je ne suis pas venu pour toi à l'origine mais pour eux, _fit La Mort en désignant Naruto et Hinata.

_ Quoi? Non… Pas Naruto… Ne le touche pas!

_ Hé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Faut qu'on s'occupe de lui.

__ Je ne lui ferais rien. Tu t'en chargé tout seul. _

_ Je… Non… Je ne peux pas… Non…

Kakashi tenta de se lever mais son frère l'en empêcha d'une main ferme. Il ne devait pas bouger. Son état ne lui permettait pas. Orochimaru avait fait beaucoup de dégâts avec son corps. Les blessures extérieures n'étaient que le reflet des blessures intérieures. Lorsque Jajashi lui avait insufflé son chakra médical, il avait senti des lésions internes de grande importance. Son réseau de chakra avait été sérieusement endommagé et certains canaux avaient été brisés, causant des lésions que le médecin jugeait irréversibles. S'il survivait, il ne pourrait être ninja.

_ Calme-toi. Tu ne dois pas bouger.

_ Je dois voir… Naruto…

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Ce fut alors que les sanglots de Sakura lui parvinrent. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Ignorant son frère et la douleur qui le traversait, il se leva très difficilement. Avec tout autant de difficultés, il tituba jusqu'à Naruto. En voyant son corps inerte sur le sol, il se sentit soudain très mal. Sakura pleurait à fendre l'âme sur son corps meurtri. Réalisant que c'était lui qui avait fait ça, il regarda ses mains couvertes de sang. Il n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher. Il l'avait laissé faire. Et il devrait vivre le restant de sa vie avec tout ce sang sur les mains et avec ce profond sentiment de culpabilité. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. C'était un cauchemar! Il allait se réveiller et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le contact avec le sol. Contact qui ne vint pas. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que Jajashi l'avait rattrapé.

_ _Je te remercie d'avoir fait tout le travail à ma place, Kakashi. Tu n'as pas manqué d'imagination pour les éliminer. C'est parfait. Pile à mon goût. Sanglant et violent. _

_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Je ne te laisserais pas le prendre! Laissez le vivre! Ce n'est qu'un gosse.

__ Ce n'est pas qu'un simple gosse. C'est le tien. Tous les parents veulent que j'épargne leur gosse. Quoiqu'en général, ils ne me voient pas. J'emmène ces deux là. Je reviendrais plus tard pour toi. _

La Mort disparut en emportant les âmes d'Hinata et Naruto. Jajashi retenait Kakashi du mieux qu'il pouvait. Celui-ci était déchainé et hurlait dan le vide. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Les pleurs de Sakura redoublèrent d'intensité tandis que les larmes de Kakashi commençaient à couler. Bientôt, vide de tout énergie, il se laissa tout entier à la peine et cessa de se battre contrez la douleur qui le submergea. Il accueillit les ténèbres avec soulagement. Jajashi, lui, paniqua devant ce soudain affaissement de sa part. Il ne voulait pas le perdre maintenant.

_ Sakura, j'ai besoin de toi! Maintenant! Trouve Katsuo et montez au bloc opératoire!

Cependant, la kunoichi était tellement hébétée, choquée et triste qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était en état de choc. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne l'atteindrait. Quelle journée éprouvante!

_ Emmenez-le. Je vous y rejoins dès que possible.

_ Katsuo…

_ Si j'avais pu sauver mon frère il y a cinq ans, je n'aurais pas hésité. Je vais arranger tout ça. Je vous enverrais de l'aide.

_ Merci, dit le médecin avant de disparaitre avec son frère.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Kakuzu?

_ Je sens quelque chose. Quelqu'un est en train de se battre.

_ Ils ont commencé les hostilités sans nous? C'est pas sympa, ça!

Hidan semblait frustré qu'on se batte non loin de lui sans avoir été invité. Il avait envie de faire couler le sang et de voir les gens se débattre contre lui. Il avait envie de commettre un massacre. Kakuzu n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Ce qui exacerbait son compagnon de voyage, c'était son mépris et, surtout, son silence. Hidan voulait de l'action. Il voulait que son partenaire réagisse quand il l'insultait. Mais il n'en faisait rien.

_ Ils se pourraient que ce soit nos jinchuurikis avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

_ Si nos jinchuurikis s'entretuent, je vais tuer qui, moi?

_ Tu n'es pas censé tuer les jinchuurikis que nous ramassons. Je te laisse les mettre hors d'état de nuire pour ton plaisir personnel. Si tu as tant besoin de te défouler, tu pourras tuer autant de personnes que tu veux quand nous serons sur place.

_ C'est vrai? C'est la première fois que tu me fais un tel cadeau. Surtout quand il y a une prime à la clé. Que me vaut un tel revirement de comportement?

_ Si tu massacres quelques pions, tu seras de meilleure humeur. Tu arrêteras alors de m'importuner avec tes provocations inutiles.

_ QUOI?

_ Remettons-nous en route avant qu'ils ne nous échappent, répondit simplement Kakuzu en commençant à marcher.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par «provocations inutiles»? S'écria Hidan en le suivant.

Comme il s'y attendait, Kakuzu ne lui répondit pas. Il s'était de nouveau enfermé dans son mutisme. Mutisme qui dura tout le long du trajet.

Lee passa l'entrée du village en compagnie d'Ino. Il demanda à l'un des artisans qui se trouvait à proximité s'il avait vu les ninjas de Konoha. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'on les avait conduit à l'hôpital dès leur arrivée. Les deux jeunes ninjas se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

_ Z'êtes qui vous?

_ On est les renforts envoyés par Hokage-sama.

_ Vous n'êtes que deux!

_ Le reste de notre équipe ne va pas tarder à arriver.

_ L'hôpital est là bas, derrière cette école.

_ Merci, Mr.

Ino et Lee reprirent leur route. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule qui s'était formée devant l'hôpital. Les brides de conversation qui leur parvinrent leur apprirent qu'un combat avait eu lieu dans le bâtiment et qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de morts. Quelqu'un disait qu'un fou s'était échappé de l'asile et qu'on avait entendu ses hurlements de loin. Les deux ninjas n'y croyaient pas. Ils cherchèrent quelqu'un susceptible de les éclairer sur cette affaire. Katsuo vint à leur rencontre.

_ Vous êtes de renforts de Konoha?

_ Absolument.

_ Suivez-moi.

Sans un mot, Lee et Ino suivirent Katsuo dans l'hôpital. La kunoichi retint un cri de surprise quand elle découvrit l'espace où le combat avait eu lieu . Les corps avaient été descendus à la morgue et les agents de surface nettoyait le sang répandu en quantité importante. Katsuo les emmena dans le bureau de Jajashi où les deux ninjas retrouvèrent Sakura, toujours en état de choc.

_ Que s'est-il passé ici? Où sont Naruto et Hinata? Et Kakashi-sensei?

_ Écoutez, je ne peux rien vous dire. Je n'étais pas là. Hatake-sensei vous expliquera tout quand il sortira du bloc. En attendant, vous allez rester avec votre amie. Si vous avez un problème, faites moi appeler.

Il sortit de la pièce sur ces mots. Ino s'approcha de Sakura et remarqua qu'elle s'était battue. Pourtant, dans son état, il était impossible de lui demander quoique ce soit. Les deux ninjas ne comprenaient rien à la situation et ça ne leur plaisait pas. Ino força Sakura à s'assoir sur un fauteuil et la soigna du mieux qu'elle put avec ce qu'elle avait. Sakura et elle avaient été meilleures amies avant d'être rivales. Cette notion n'avait d'ailleurs plus lieu d'être. Toutes les deux avaient oublié Sasuke qui ne reviendrait pas. Ce fut la raison de son geste. Se sentant mal à la vue de l'état de son amie, Ino la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter.

_ Ils sont tous morts… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver… J'aurais _du_ les sauver…

Ino et Lee se regardèrent à nouveau. Sakura se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu les sauver. Mais sauver qui? Et de quoi?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: Déclaration

_Ino et Lee se regardèrent à nouveau. Sakura se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu les sauver. Mais sauver qui? Et de quoi?_

Sakura ne dit rien de plus. Elle resta là à sangloter sur l'épaule d'Ino. Celle-ci ne savait que dire. Lee aussi gardait le silence. Que pouvait-il dire? La situation lui était inconnue. Il réfléchissait. Il essayait de rassembler des informations à partir de ce qu'il savait. Il y avait eu un combat précédemment. Si on en croyait les dégâts et les dires de Sakura, ça avait été un massacre. La kunoichi était dans un sale état. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas en un jour. C'est en la regardant qu'il eut un déclic. Il avait compris une partie de ce qui s'était passé.

_ Ino, je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé, souffla Lee à l'oreille de sa coéquipière.

_ J'aimerais bien comprendre aussi ce qui l'a mis dans un tel état. Je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi auparavant.

_ Je crois que les autres membres de l'équipe Kakashi sont morts au combat, dit-il en choisissant bien ses mots.

Ino tourna vivement la tête vers lui, incrédule. Ce ne pouvait pas être qu'une conclusion hâtive. Ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien tant qu'on ne leur aurait pas donné un rapport détaillé sur la situation. Pour elle, Kakashi allait passer la porte à tout instant suivi par Hinata et Naruto pour leur résumer la situation et leur expliquer le plan qu'il avait mis en place. Les heures s'égrenaient lentement et personne ne venait. Sakura avait fini par s'endormir d'un sommeil pauvre et agité. Des cauchemars la hantaient. Ino et Lee virent tomber la nuit sans que personne ne vienne. Alors qu'ils commençaient eux aussi à sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil, la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. J'étais sur une intervention.

_ On ne m'a jamais dit que Kakashi-sensei avait un jumeau.

_ Votre ressemblance est… Frappante.

_ Ce n'est pas étonnant. Nous avons un lien de parenté très étroit. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai à vous dire. On m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. J'ai tenu à vous annoncer tout ça en personne.

_ Vous allez nous dire ce qui s'est passé? Où sont Kakashi-sensei et les autres?

_ Asseyez-vous. Ca vaut mieux.

Le médecin prit place derrière son bureau tandis que les deux ninjas s'installaient en face de lui. Il entreprit de tout leur raconter depuis l'arrivée de la team Kakashi au village. Il omit toutefois de préciser que Kakashi - sous l'influence d'Orochimaru - avait commis ce massacre. Les deux ninjas qui, à l'instar du reste de leur équipe, avaient surpris la conversation entre Jiraiya et Shizune, savaient que Kakashi était le jinchuuriki du serpent. Ils avaient également compris ce qui s'était passé. Ils comprenaient encore mieux que Jajashi cherche à protéger son frère - il avait lui-même pris l'initiative de leur dévoiler cette information - des ennuis qui allaient suivre en falsifiant une donnée: il était le jinchuuriki qui avait laissé son bijuu massacrer tout le monde.

_ Je ne peux pas croire que Naruto et Hinata soient…

_ Je suis désolé pour vos amis. Sakura et moi-même avons réuni nos efforts. En vain. Je vais sceller les corps pour que vous puissiez les ramener à Konoha. Je pense que l'Hokage préférera que l'autopsie soit faite par ses propres hommes.

_ Tsunade-sama procéda sûrement aux autopsies elle-même. Elle était… Proche de Naruto.

_ Tsunade est Hokage? C'est bon à savoir. _Il regarda sa montre. _Excusez-moi. Je dois aller chercher mon fils. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour vos amis.

_ Merci pour votre franchise, Dr.

Jajashi sortit, laissant Ino et Lee avec Sakura. Ils savaient pourquoi elle était dans un tel état désormais. C'était compréhensible. Eux-mêmes étaient bouleversés par ces terribles nouvelles. Cette mission était un échec total. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Deux morts, un comateux et une survivante en état de choc. Le médecin n'était pas sûr lui-même que Kakashi sorte un jour du coma. C'était son avis en tant que médecin. En tant que frère, il espérait de tout son être qu'il se remette vite.

Kakashi ouvrit péniblement son unique œil. Sa vision était floue à cause de sa récente blessure. Cette défaillance lui fit défaut. Il se trouvait dans un endroit entièrement blanc. Il se crut mort le temps d'un instant mais quelque chose le fit revenir à la réalité. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

_ T'es réveillé?

Quittant le plafond des yeux, il baissa le regard et tomba nez à nez sur une copie conforme de lui à cinq ans. Il en fut surpris. Était-il en train de voir sa vie défiler? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, une telle ressemblance défiait l'imagination. Il devait en être sûr.

_ …

_ Mon papa et toi, vous êtes pareils!

_ …

_ Il a dit que tu dormirais sans te réveiller.

_ …

_ T'as mal?

Le jeune garçon ne parut pas offusqué du silence de Kakashi. Ce dernier semblait comme rassuré par cette présence. Un détail le gênait cependant. Qui était-il si ce n'était pas lui? Où était-il? Était-il vivant ou _mort_? Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Ce détail l'incitait à se croire mort. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Naruto n'était pas là? Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul dans les limbes. C'était compréhensible de la part d'Obito, de Rin et de Minato qui étaient morts depuis trop longtemps pour trainer dans le monde des esprits. Kakashi leva une main pour s'assurer de la véracité de la scène. Le petit garçon posa sa paume sur celle du ninja copieur dans un geste affectif. Ce contact était on ne peut plus réel. Le jeune resserra ses petits doigts sur la main de l'adulte et lui fit un grand sourire. Kakashi referma à son tour les doigts sur la petite main. Il essaya de parler avant de d'apercevoir le masque à oxygène dont il était pourvu. N'en éprouvant nullement le besoin, il l'enleva.

_ Qui… Es-tu? Articula difficilement Kakashi.

_ Mineko Hatake, fit le garçon en bombant le torse.

_ Dans ce cas, on a le même nom, Mineko.

_ Papa m'a dit que tu étais mon ojisan.*

_ Et il est où ton papa?

_ Il est là bas.

Il désigna une partie de la pièce que Kakashi ne pouvait pas distinguer. S'il pouvait voir de près, il ne voyait strictement rien de loin. Il ne put se fier qu'à son ouïe. C'était le seul de ses cinq sens à fonctionner encore à cet instant. Vu qu'il avait une très bonne oreille, il distingua sans mal les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. La première était son interlocuteur, la deuxième… Il ne savait pas mais elle semblait profiter d'un sommeil profond. Il savait qu'il était en vie grâce à lui. Cependant, il n'avait presque pas de souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé. Dans sa tête, tout était aussi flou que sa vision actuelle.

_ Et merde! J'vois plus rien maintenant.

_ Tu dois mettre dix yens dans la tirelire!

_ Hein?

_ Quand on dit un gros mot, il faut mettre dix yens dans une tirelire à la maison.

_ Je connais très bien cette règle, fit Kakashi en souriant.

_ Que tu ne la connaisses pas m'aurait étonné! Lança une voix.

Le dormeur était de retour à la réalité. Kakashi le reconnut au simple son de sa voix. Il lui avait parlé alors qu'il était en train de mourir. Il lui avait parlé toutes les nuits quand il faisait des cauchemars alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse. Cette voix, il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il la reconnaitrait n'importe où, peu importe le temps et l'espace. Il savait qu'il aurait du être heureux de retrouver son frère après toutes ces années, après l'avoir cru mort… Pourtant, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Au fond de lui, il était malheureux, désemparé, désespéré. Avait-ce un rapport avec la mort de Naruto qui avait tant marqué son esprit embrumé?

_ Je crois que tu me dois des explications. Sur ta pseudo-mort et sur ce qui s'est passé.

_ D'abord, je vais te rendre la vue, fit Jajashi en glissant une paire de lunettes sur le nez de son frère. Je suppose que c'est mieux désormais.

_ Comment…

_ Ta récente blessure t'a rendu myope.

_ Et toi, tu trouves le verre correcteur qu'il me faut comme ça?

_ Je te connais bien.

_ T'as été consulter un ophtalmo.

_ J'ai été consulter un ophtalmo, avoua Jajashi.

_ Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce.

_ Je pourrais te prouver le contraire.

_ Je prends le pari.

_ Toujours partant! Mais, d'abord, je te présente mon fils, Mineko.

_ Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec un gosse? Adorable qui plus est.

_ Pourquoi t'en as adopté un, toi?

_ Parce que je l'ai élevé suite à une promesse que j'ai faite. Et… Il m'a sauvé la vie il y a quelques mois.

Cette évocation le plongea dans un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublié. En se souvenant de son enlèvement, il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé après. Quand il en vint au souvenir de sa précédente faiblesse qui avait permis à Orochimaru de perpétrer un massacre, il comprit pourquoi il se sentait si mal depuis son réveil. Naruto, son élève, son sauveur, son fils avait donné sa vie pour le sauver de lui-même. Il l'avait tué de ses mains. A cette réminiscence, bien trop précise à son goût, Kakashi replongea dans la démence si bien que Jajashi fut obligé de mettre son fils à la porte. Il avait visiblement touché à une blessure trop récente. Il fallait y aller prudemment sur ce sujet. Comment l'aborder sans le mettre dans un tel état. Jajashi réussit à la calmer à l'aider des mots justes et de son lien de parenté.

_ Voilà. C'est bien. Reste calme, on va parler tranquillement.

_ Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que j'ai tué mon propre fils?

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué.

_ Je l'ai laissé faire.

_ Naruto a été empoisonné. Ca a pris du temps avant d'agir. Tu n'as pas pu le tuer. Tu te bats pour protéger les tiens. Tu ne tues que si c'est nécessaire. Tu n'as fait aucun mal à ton fils, Kakashi.

_ Je n'ai pas su le protéger.

_ Il a donné sa vie pour te protéger parce qu'il tenait à toi. Il en avait fait le serment. C'est un héros. Sois fier de lui.

_ Pourquoi La Mort m'épargne-t-elle chaque fois qu'elle me prend un être cher? Papa, toi, Obito, Minato-sensei, Rin, Naruto… Vous êtes tous sortis de ma vie. Je me suis retrouvé seul. Et quand je récupère un semblant de famille, on me l'enlève à nouveau.

_ Sauve-moi des ténèbres.

Main dans la main, Jajashi refit une promesse qu'il n'avait pas honoré: celle de le protéger son jeune frère. Il lui promit de le protéger et de le sauver sans toutefois en mourir afin qu'il ne soit plus seul. Après cette promesse, il dut lui avouer que les précédents évènements l'avaient gravement blessé et que la conséquence principale était lourde: il ne pourrait plus être ninja. C'en était fini de sa carrière. S'il usait ne serait-ce qu'un jutsu, les dommages causés sur ses organes vitaux seraient irréversibles. Son sharingan lui était inutile. Le fait qu'il soit sorti aussi vite du coma relevait du miracle mais ça démontrait bien qu'il se battait pour survivre et qu'il fallait continuer pour changer son destin.

_ «Je suis le maitre de mon âme, le capitaine de mon destin.»**

_ J'ai un collègue qui pensait que le destin était tout tracé. Il a changé d'avis quand Naruto lui a collé une raclée. Un raté peut devenir un véritable génie.

_ On a toujours été des génies dans la famille.

_ Ce n'était pas une flèche mais il avait toujours de bonnes idées. Son optimisme, sa détermination et ses espoirs m'aidaient à avancer un peu plus chaque jour. C'était un ninja exceptionnel.

_ C'est toujours dur de perdre quelqu'un. Il vivra toujours quelque part en toi.

Il posa la main sur son cœur avant de déclarer qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il vérifia la dose d'antalgiques qui s'écoulait goutte à goutte dans le sang de Kakashi. Sa dose était suffisamment forte pour apaiser toutes ses douleurs physiques. Cependant, rien ne pourrait apaiser sa souffrance mentale. Ca prendrait du temps pour la cacher mais il n'oublierait probablement jamais ce qu'il avait fait sous le contrôle d'Orochimaru. Il allait devoir trouver une nouvelle raison de se lever le matin et de continuer à avancer. En attendant, le sommeil dans lequel il allait plonger serait un exutoire à sa peine. Pour qu'il dorme d'un sommeil sans cauchemars, Jajashi lui donna un sédatif. Il le regarda s'endormir avant de quitter la pièce.

_ Hé bien! On se fond dans la masse, Kakashi-sensei?

_ Hum? Fit Jajashi en se retournant. Ah, vous êtes le reste de l'équipe de renfort?

_ C'est exact, fit le chef d'équipe.

_ Et vous n'êtes pas au courant. Je ne suis pas Kakashi.

Il montra le badge sur la poche de poitrine de sa blouse. Il y était écrit en capitales d'imprimerie le nom de l'hôpital, son nom, son grade ainsi que son numéro de matricule:

SUNA NO BYOOIN***

HATAKE, JAJASHI

MEDECIN EN CHEF

002468

_ Bah, vous avez changé que deux lettres!

_ J'ai sept ans de plus que lui. Je mesure deux mètres alors qu'il ne fait qu'un mètre quatre-vingt un. De plus, il a une cicatrice qui lui barre l'œil gauche dans lequel a été implanté un sharingan. Je ne suis pas Kakashi mais son frère ainé.

_ Vous en avez d'autres des comme ça?

Jajashi allait répliquer quand un grand fracas retentit au dehors suivi par des hurlements de terreur. Le médecin sortit de l'hôpital suivi par Neji, Shikamaru et Kiba. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et les rues avaient la pleine lune pour unique éclairage. Celle-ci rendait le spectacle qui se passait dehors encore plus saisissant. Hidan et Kakuzu avaient décidé d'attendre la nuit pour débarquer. L'effet de surprise était leur atout majeur. Sans compter leur inimaginable puissance. L'un était immortel et pieux. Il se battait et tuait au nom de sa religion. Le deuxième, plus réservé, possédait cinq cœurs, ce qui lui permettait de maitriser les cinq affinités ninjas: Doton****, Futon, Katon, Raiton***** et Suiton.****** Ces capacités étaient inconnues des trois ninjas présents ainsi que des habitants du village. L'inconnu n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Jajashi. Les deux intrus avaient fait quelques victimes sur leur passage et ça ne plaisait pas du tout au médecin. Il allait les interpeller mais Shikamaru le retint.

_ Ces types sont de l'Akatsuki. Si vous intervenez, vous allez vous faire tuer.

_ Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont réputés pour traquer les jinchuurikis. J'ai une promesse.

_ Alors, c'est vraiment votre frère?

_ Hé vous deux là bas!

_ Ah, bah, quand même! Quelqu'un s'intéresse à nous!

_ Hidan, ferme là!

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? On a pas de jinchuurikis pour vous!

_ Faux! Vous en avez deux. Tous deux de Konoha. Et on est venus les chercher.

_ Mettez vos infos à jour!

_ Il commence à m'énerver le doc! Et quand je m'énerve, le sang me monte à la tête et quand le sang me monte à la tête, je deviens très violent.

_ Le Kyubi est mort avec son jinchuuriki.

_ Quoi?

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptiez faire avec la puissance des bijuu mais sans le Kyubi, vous êtes plutôt mal barrés.

_ Je vais te tuer!

Hidan s'élança avec sa faux à trois lames en direction de Jajashi qui évita aisément le coup. Il attrapa le kunai que Shikamaru lui lançait et engagea le combat contre l'immortel, les trois ninjas s'occupant de Kakuzu. Le bruit du combat et les vociférations des combattants attiraient les curieux. Une foule se formait autour de la zone de combat et les rideaux s'écartaient pour laisser apparaitre des yeux avides d'action. Jajashi était le seul villageois à avoir décidé de se battre alors que les autres avaient fui. Les deux combats faisaient rage. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki dévoilaient des techniques plus redoutables les unes que les autres si bien que les trois ninjas de Konoha et le médecin se retrouvèrent bien vite dépassés. Shikamaru avait établi une stratégie mais ils peinaient à l'appliquer. Bientôt, ils furent à bout de force. Jajashi était le seul encore debout. Les trois ninjas se tenaient derrière lui, épuisés. Hidan rejoignit Kakuzu. Il semblait satisfait à son adversaire. Ce dernier se tenait face à eux, bien déterminé à continuer le combat.

_ Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur pour nous combattre. Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner.

_ Jamais! Je vous laisserais pas faire de mal à la population de ce village!

_ Oh, un Saint-Maritain! Je vais prendre plus de plaisir à te tuer.

_ Laisse-moi faire. Raiton: Gian!*******

Une lance de foudre apparut soudainement et se dirigea droit sur les ninjas, trop épuisés par leur précédent combat et surtout, trop pris au dépourvu pour agir. Jajashi, lui-même, ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette attaque. Cette dernière allait frapper le médecin de plein fouet quand une silhouette se plaça devant lui et arrêta la foudre à mains nues. Hidan esquissa un sourire.

_ Hmm. Notre prime montre le bout de son nez. Je vais pouvoir le tuer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Souffla Jajashi à l'oreille de son frère.

_ Je t'empêche de te faire tuer.

_ Tu ne peux pas te battre maintenant.

_ Si tu meurs, ton fils deviendra orphelin. Moi, je n'ai plus personne à protéger désormais.

_ Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait, dit le médecin en retenant son frère par le bras.

_ Hé, toi avec ta faux! Ton adversaire, c'est moi.

_ Très bien. Kakuzu, laisse-moi faire. Ne t'en mêles pas!

_ Jajashi, s'il te plait, mets mes élèves en sécurité. Ensuite, assure-toi que je sorte vivant de ce combat.

Kakashi ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de protester et se jeta sur Hidan. Cependant, il avait présumé de ses forces. Dans cet état, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à Hidan. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser de ninjutsu, ni de genjutsu suite à sa perte de contrôle. Il ne pouvait pratiquer que le taijutsu et utiliser les armes blanches pour mener ce combat à bien. Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner ce combat mais il ne pouvait pas laisse son frère se battre à sa place. Ce serait son dernier combat. Hidan décela toutes ses faiblesses en peu de temps et monta sa propre stratégie de combat. Kakashi et lui se faisaient face. Le ninja était déjà épuisé. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

_ Cette épaule semble te faire souffrir, dis-moi, fit Hidan en s'approchant du ninja copieur.

Kakashi recula. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide. Hidan lui assena un violent coup de coude sur l'épaule. La douleur traversa le corps entier de Kakashi qui recula en titubant. C'était le début de la fin. Le ninja posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Ugh…

_ Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je frappe là?

Hidan frappa la cuisse de son adversaire, lequel s'effondra sur le sol. L'immortel avait frappé à l'endroit même où il s'était planté le kunai pour échapper à l'emprise d'Orochimaru.

_ Comment…

_ Tu ne te rends même pas compte combien tes mouvements sont diminués à cause de tes blessures. De plus, tu sembles ne pas voir grand-chose. Aurais-tu besoin de lunettes? Tu t'imagines pouvoir me battre dans cet état? _Il s'agenouilla auprès de Kakashi, prostré sur le sol. _Tiens, on dirait que tu portes le même tatouage que ce bon vieux Orochimaru. Dommage, cependant, que tu ne puisses pas te servir de cette main.

Kakashi savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait pas pu bouger sa main gauche. Elle était restée désespérément immobile si ce n'est les tremblements dont elle était parcourue.

_ Ce n'est pas une impression. C'est le sien. Celui qu'il m'a imprimé de force.

_ Il est temps d'en finir, fit Hidan en goûtant le sang de Kakashi qui s'écoulait par la récente réouverture de sa plaie.

Se relevant, il traça un cercle sur le sol, avec le sang d'une de ses précédentes victimes, puis un triangle à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le symbole qu'il avait dessiné, sa peau changea de couleur. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Kakashi se releva du mieux qu'il put pour faire face à Hidan. Lorsque ce dernier sortit une tige en métal, le ninja copieur voulut se jeter sur lui. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher de se planter ladite tige dans le cœur. Si l'immortel n'en ressentit pas les effets, ce n'était pas le cas de Kakashi. Il avait aussi mal que s'il avait lui-même reçu le coup. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Il posa la main sur son cœur et sentit un liquide chaud lui couler entre les doigts. Hidan éclata de rire tandis que Kakashi s'écroulait à genoux en crachant du sang.

_ Comment… As-tu…

_ Dès le moment où j'ai goûté à ton sang, tu es entré dans ma malédiction. Malheureusement pour toi, le seul moyen d'y échapper, c'est la mort. Tu es fichu.

_ _Il a raison. C'est la fin pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir rejoindre ton cher rejeton et arrêter de me harceler pour que je vienne te chercher. _

_ C'est vraiment la fin alors?

_ Je vais te regarder agoniser jusqu'à ce que tu meures.

_ _A toi de mourir comme il te convient._

«Jajashi, je suis désolé. Nos routes s'arrêtent ici. La Mort en personne est venue me chercher. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Mais quitte à mourir maintenant, je préfère que ce soit en héros plutôt qu'en meurtrier.» (Kakashi Hatake)

Et sur cette pensée, il activa le Mangekyou Sharingan. Tout se passa alors au ralenti. Il entendit le cri lointain de Jajashi qui le suppliait de ne pas faire ça. Cependant, en dépit de la supplication de son frère, Kakashi rassembla ses dernières forces et tenta d'expédier Hidan et Kakuzu dans une autre dimension. S'il eut le premier, il n'eut pas entièrement raison du deuxième qui battit en retraite tandis que Kakashi s'écroulait, vide de toute énergie et que Jajashi se jetait à genoux sur le sol pour tenter de le soigner. Peine perdue! C'était inutile.

_ Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?

_ Parce que… L'heure est venue… Que je m'en aille…. La Mort est ici, … Tu sais? Elle est… Venue… Pour moi… Tu peux… Me rendre… Un service?

_ Tout ce que tu veux, dit son frère dont les larmes commençaient à couler.

Kakashi aussi pleurait. C'était plus fort que lui. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure inaudible et les ténèbres commençaient à l'envahir tout doucement. C'était la fin et il l'accueillait avec soulagement.

_ Dis à… Tsunade… Que je suis… Désolé… Dis lui… Que je suis… Mort en héros… Et pas… Comme un… Monstre…

_ Je lui dirais. Mais tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un héros pour quelqu'un.

Kakashi sourit une dernière fois avant de de s'éteindre. Le sharingan se ferma à jamais. La pluie commença à tomber comme accompagner les pleurs de Jajashi. La foule rassemblée se dispersa et disparut. La nuit passait, la pluie tombait mais le médecin fut incapable de bouger. Il resta là, toute la nuit, à pleurer. Ce n'est qu'au matin qu'il décida de sceller le corps de son frère. Il se prépara également à partir pour Konoha avec son fils qui lui demandait où était l'oncle 'Kashi. La team Shikamaru ne pouvait pas rester après les évènements précédents. Le Kazekage n'avait pas été mis au courant pour le moment mais si cela venait à se produire, Konoha serait très mal vu par les ninjas du Pays du Sable.

_ Katsuo, je te laisse le choix, désormais. Soit tu restes ici, soit tu me suis à Konoha.

_ Vous ne reviendrez pas?

_ Je ne pense pas.

_ Rien ne me retient ici si ce n'est vous, Hatake-sensei. Je vous suis.

Les ninjas, Jajashi, Katsuo et Mineko prirent la route de Konoha dès qu'ils furent prêts à partir. Le voyage fut long, pénible et douloureux. A peine furent-ils arrivés au village caché des Feuilles que Suna lui déclarait la guerre…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20: Héroïsme

_A peine furent-ils arrivés au village caché des Feuilles que Suna lui déclarait la guerre…_

Les neuf drôles de compagnons pénétrèrent dans la Tour de l'Hokage. Neji toqua à la porte. Répondant à l'injonction de Tsunade, il entra, suivi par son équipe. Ino resta dans le couloir pour soutenir Sakura. Jajashi, Katsuo et Mineko attendaient avec les deux filles. A voir les visages fermés qui s'alignaient devant elle, Tsunade sentit son pressentiment augmenter. Elle était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Elle avait gagné un pari. C'était là qu'elle avait eu son mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne gagnait jamais d'habitude. Que s'était-il passé? Elle voulait tout savoir mais, en même temps, ne rien entendre. Il le fallait pourtant. Elle devait écouter le rapport de mission, consigner les incidents et en référer aux membres du Conseil. Neji s'avança d'un pas.

_ Si je devais être franc, je dirais que cette mission est un échec total. La règle numéro vingt-cinq ne nous autorise pas à montrer nos émotions. Chacun d'entre nous ici se voile la face.

_ Va droit au but, je te prie.

_ Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Hinata, Naruto et Kakashi sont morts au combat.

_ Qu'en est-il de Sakura? Demanda Tsunade en accusant le choc.

Si, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle s'était doutée de la mort de Kakashi, celles de Naruto et d'Hinata étaient inattendues, déstabilisantes et, surtout, regrettables. Au fond d'elle, elle avait tant espéré qu'ils reviennent tous en vie que, lorsque Shizune lui avait annoncé qu'Orochimaru était mort en disant qu'il ne partait pas seul, le fragile château de cartes de ses espoirs s'était ébranlé. La nouvelle que Neji venait d'annoncer avait fini par faire disparaitre toute trace d'espoirs illusoires. Elle tenta de cacher le flot d'émotions qui la subjugua. Elle devait faire bonne figure devant ses hommes qui, eux-mêmes, faisaient preuve d'une grande maitrise de leurs émotions. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses mains tremblaient et sa voix chevrotait quelque peu. Comment le destin pouvait être aussi cruel?

_ Sakura a été examinée par un médecin sur place. Elle a été déclarée en état de choc. Nous n'avons pas réussir à la sortir de cet état végétatif.

_ Qui est le médecin ayant dressé cette conclusion?

_ Le docteur Hatake, Jajashi.

Ce nom frappa Tsunade en plein cœur. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était décédé il y a bien longtemps. Pourquoi son nom réapparaissait dans cette affaire? Chaque jour, elle s'était reprochée la mort du frère de Kakashi. Chaque jour, elle culpabilisait d'avoir été impuissante à le sauver. C'était de sa faute si Kakashi s'était retrouvé seul. Du jour au lendemain, Jajashi réapparaissait? C'était tout simplement…

_ Impossible. Jajashi était un ninja de Konoha. Il a donné sa vie lors d'une mission il y a vingt cinq ans.

_ Maitre Tsunade, _commença Shikamaru_. Au risque de vous contredire, ce médecin s'est présenté sous ce nom et nous a lui-même dit qu'il était le frère de Kakashi. De plus, leur ressemblance n'est pas négligeable.

_ Shikamaru a raison, Tsunade-sama. On a tous cru qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi-sensei.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, il nous a suivi jusqu'ici avec son assistant et son fils. Ils attendent derrière la porte avec Ino et Sakura.

_ Faites les entrer.

Obéissant à l'ordre de l'Hokage, Lee fit entrer le reste de ses compagnons de voyage. Sakura était épaulée par Ino et Mineko se cachait derrière son père. Tsunade fut forcée de constater que l'équipe de Neji disait vrai. L'homme qui entra à la suite des deux filles était une copie conforme du ninja copieur . S'il était vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être, pourquoi était-il resté absent aussi longtemps? Pourquoi avoir abandonné son jeune frère? Récupérant ses anciens réflexes de ninja, il se tint derrière Neji, droit comme un I. Mineko l'imita, ce qui fit brièvement sourire Tsunade. A côté du petit garçon se tenait Katsuo. A l'expression qu'il arborait, on aurait dit qu'il était surpris de voir que Tsunade était Hokage.

_ Je te pensais mort.

_ Je vais mieux. Merci.

_ Neji! Ton équipe et toi, vous allez annoncer la nouvelle. Je me charge personnellement des familles.

_ Bien! Firent les quatre garçons avant de filer.

_ Ino, tu vas emmener Sakura à l'hôpital. Trouve Shizune et explique-lui la situation.

_ Vous croyez que…

_ Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de Sakura désormais.

Ino s'éclipsa avec Sakura laissant ainsi Tsunade seule avec son passé.

_ Comment as-tu survécu?

_ Une équipe de ninjas m'a ramené à Suna. Chiyo-sensei s'est chargée du reste. Si je ne suis pas revenu, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais perdu la mémoire. Personne n'a daigné me dire que j'étais un ninja de Konoha. Ce n'est que quand j'ai reconnu Kakashi que je me suis souvenu.

_ C'est une bonne chose.

_ Dommage qu'il ne soit plus là pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Tsunade baissa les yeux. Si elle savait su, elle ne l'acceptait pas. C'était bien trop douloureux. C'était sa faute. Elle l'avait envoyé à l'abattoir avec toute son équipe. En voulant le protéger, elle l'avait tué. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle ne supportait plus le poids de son erreur et dut mettre toute sa volonté à l'épreuve pour ne pas céder à ses émotions. Mineko profita de ce silence soudain pour attirer l'attention de son père.

_ Papa, qui c'est la dame? Et il est où 'Kashi?

_ L'oncle 'Kashi est parti rejoindre Maman, _dit Jajashi en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de son fils_. Tsunade est l'Hokage du village. Ca veut dire qu'elle est la ninja la plus forte de Konoha.

_ Est-ce que 'Kashi me regarde de là haut?

_ Je suis sûr que oui.

_ _N'en sois pas si sûr. Pour l'instant, je suis un fantôme coincé sur Terre. Je suis un ange de La Mort. Qui l'eut cru? Je veillerais sur vous. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. _

_ Tsunade, Kakashi m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il était désolé et aussi… Qu'il était parti en héros. En combattant deux membres de l'Akatsuki qui en avaient après le Kyubi.

Tsunade releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui avaient fini par couler. Kakashi - tout du moins son esprit - se prit à se sentir coupable - pour autant qu'un fantôme puisse l'être. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire souffrir en donnant sa vie pour protéger celles de son frère, de son neveu, de ses élèves et de tous les habitants du village. Il s'approcha d'elle. Les quatre personnes présentes n'étaient pas conscientes de sa présence. Il était invisible à leurs yeux. D'un coup, le temps se figea.

_ _Ne fais pas ça. _

__ Vous me surveillez?_

__ Je surveille tous les nouveaux venus. Ils ont souvent des problèmes dus à leurs écarts de conduite. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à nous révéler. Certains humains sentent notre présence lorsque nous sommes proches d'eux. Je t'ai autorisé à garder un œil sur ta famille en dépit du règlement parce que tu es un élément prometteur. Tu ne dois en aucun cas leur donner une preuve de ta présence à leurs côtés. Le cas contraire m'obligerait à t'envoyer en Enfer. _

__ Je ne vais jamais outre les règles. _

__ J'espère bien. _

La Mort disparut et le temps reprit son cours. Jajashi déposa un rouleau sur le bureau de Tsunade.

_ Naruto était le jinchuuriki du Kyubi.

_ Je sais.

_ Que contient-ce rouleau?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas lu. Il est à votre nom.

Tsunade observa plus attentivement le rouleau. Son nom était écrit en fines lettres noires. La calligraphie lui rappela tout de suite celle de Kakashi. Elle sut dès lors ce qu'il contenait. Elle confia alors des formalités à Jajashi. Il devait les remplir afin que l'Hokage soit à jour sur son profil. Ca lui permettrait également de trouver un travail et d'inscrire son fils à l'Académie. Tsunade confia les mêmes formalités à Katsuo. Elle lui donna également une note à l'intention d'Anko pour qu'elle l'aide à trouver un logement. Jajashi lui confia les rouleaux contenant les corps scellés de Hinata, Kakashi et Naruto. Une fois congédiés, Tsunade ouvrit le rouleau qui lui était destiné. Comme elle le pensait, il contenait les derniers mots de Kakashi.

_Tsunade,_

_Si tu lis ça, c'est que je suis probablement mort ou, dans le meilleur des cas, dans le coma. J'ignore si tu le sais mais Orochimaru a déjà commencé le processus. Je me bats contre lui avec une volonté que je ne me connaissais pas. Peut-être que la famille que vous constituez Jiraiya, Iruka, Naruto et toi est la cause de cette volonté nouvelle. Cependant, j'ignore combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir lutter contre lui. Chaque minute qui passe m'affaiblit de plus en plus. Évidemment, il en profite pour prendre un peu plus possession de moi. Sakura pense que je vais sombrer dans le coma cette nuit si je ne vois pas un médecin. Seulement, on est au milieu de nulle part et il pleut des cordes. Trouver un médecin ici relèverait du miracle. C'est pour cette raison que je t'écris ces mots maintenant. Je suis à peu près lucide et la peur d'un lendemain incertain me pousse à t'écrire ces mots, peut-être mes derniers. Je tenais à te les adresser à toi pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi durant toutes ces années. Tu aurais pu me laisser seul, livré à moi-même quand mon père et mon frère sont morts. Pourtant, tu as toujours été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. Tu étais ma mère par procuration. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme tel. Je ne suis plus ce petit garçon et pourtant, j'ai continué à te considérer ainsi. Ca n'a jamais changé et je voulais que tu le saches parce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire auparavant. Si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur de mourir à ce jour, je ne t'aurais probablement jamais dit tout cela. Pour conclure cette lettre d'adieu, je n'écrirais que quelques mots que je pense réellement au plus profond de moi-même:_

_Je t'aime, maman._

_Kakashi._

Ces trois derniers mots firent craquer Tsunade qui s'effondra en larmes sur son bureau.

_ Tu n'avais pas à mourir!

_ _Je suis désolé, maman. Vraiment._

Kakashi disparut sans un bruit, sans une trace. Tsunade ne s'en rendit même pas compte, inconsciente de sa présence dans son bureau et continua à pleurer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Quand elle eut vidé toutes les larmes de son corps, elle se leva tout doucement et sortit de son bureau. Elle déposa tout d'abord les corps à la morgue avec l'ordre de ne pas procéder aux autopsies: elle le ferait elle-même. Sourde à toutes les interpellations et questions qui lui étaient destinées, elle se rendit tout droit à l'Académie où elle demanda à voir Iruka. Le sensei quitta sa classe et rejoignit l'Hokage. Il n'eut qu'à voir son visage pour y lire toute la tristesse qu'elle contenait. En voyant ses yeux rougis et les larmes séchées sur ses joues, il comprit ce qu'elle était venue lui annoncer. Avant même qu'elle n'ait parlé, il s'enfuit. Tsunade ne tenta pas de le retenir, comprenant sa réaction contrairement à toutes les autres personnes présentes. Ils n'apprirent ce qui s'était passé que lorsque les funérailles eurent lieu.

Tsunade se tenait debout face au combat. Cela faisait deux mois que la guerre durait entre Konoha et Suna. Chaque jour, les morts tombaient et les blessés affluaient au centre hospitalier de Konoha. Les médecins étaient débordés et fatigués. Ils ne tenaient plus le rythme. Ce n'était rien à côté des ninjas qui, chaque jour, se sacrifiaient pour protéger familles, amis, compagnons et leur village. Tsunade avait vu tomber beaucoup trop d'hommes ces deux derniers mois. Cependant, ce qui l'avait le plus blessée, c'était la mort de Jiraiya. Il était surgi de nulle part et l'avait protégée d'une attaque directe qui aurait pu la tuer. Malheureusement, il y avait laissé la sienne. Aujourd'hui, il était temps pour elle de venger ces morts trop nombreuses. Derrière elle, il y avait de nouvelles troupes. Genins, chunins, jounins, anbus… Ils avaient tous répondu à l'appel.

_ Il est temps pour Konoha de venger ses hommes! Je compte sur vous pour vous battre pour l'honneur de vos compagnons!

Les ninjas de Konoha répondirent à cet appel par un cri de guerre et se lancèrent dans une bataille qui dura plusieurs jours. Durant une période d'accalmie, Katsuo vint à la rencontre de Tsunade pour lui dresser un rapport de la situation à l'hôpital.

_ Maitre Tsunade.

_ Katsuo? Que fais-tu ici?

_ Je suis venu vous faire un rapport sur la situation de l'hôpital.

_ C'est Jajashi qui t'envoie?

_ C'est juste.

_ Quel est son message?

_ La situation est critique là bas. Nous ne pouvons plus accepter les blessés. Nous n'avons plus de place. Même la morgue ne peut plus caser les morts. Et les médecins sont en sous-effectifs. Ils ne tiennent plus le rythme.

_ Je vois. La situation ici n'est pas meilleure.

_ Il faut mettre fin à ce carnage d'une manière ou d'une autre! Vous êtes l'Hokage! Vous savez comme moi que cette situation a assez duré!

_ Un ninja a franchi nos lignes! Arrêtez-le!

Katsuo et Tsunade se retournèrent de concert. Ledit ninja se tenait devant eux. Le regard qu'il avait ne leur disait rien de bon. Il voulait la tête de Tsunade. C'était évident. En faisant tomber l'Hokage, tout le village de Konoha serait pris au dépourvu. Sans chef, plus d'ordres. Et sans ordres, les hommes seraient désorientés et faciles à abattre. Tsunade fut figée à la vue du visage de l'ennemi. Katsuo l'attrapa par le bras et s'enfuit avec elle. Il n'était pas de taille à affronter ce ninja. Il le savait. Et, en tant qu'habitant de Konoha, son devoir était de protéger l'Hokage.

_ Vous ne m'échapperez pas longtemps! J'aurais ta peau, Tsunade! Tout comme j'ai eu celle de Jiraiya!

Le ninja se clona et cerna Katsuo et Tsunade. Ils étaient coincés. Leur assaillant jubilait. Il allait être le héros de son village, celui qui avait tué l'Hokage. Instinctivement, Katsuo se plaça devant Tsunade pour la protéger. Elle avait reconnu le meurtrier du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé et le souvenir de cette scène la rendait incapable de tout jugement et de tout mouvement.

_ Si vous la voulez, il faudra me passer sur le corps!

_ Sans aucun problème.

_ Tu vas payer pour tous les autres.

_ Cesse donc de bavasser et attaque-moi!

_ Je ne suis pas si fou.

_ Tu l'auras voulu. Puisque tu ne veux pas venir à moi, je viendrais à toi.

Le ninja s'avança avec son clone. Il passa soudainement à l'attaque. Katsuo para les coups. Tant que son adversaire utilisait du taijutsu, il pouvait contrer et contre-attaquer. En revanche, s'il utilisait ne serait-ce qu'un jutsu, l'assistant se retrouverait dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Par chance, son assaillant ne semblait pas très intelligent car il n'avait pas compris que son opposant n'était pas un ninja. Il remarqua cependant les difficultés de Katsuo à le contrer. Il finit par le prendre par surprise et lui mit un kunai sous la gorge.

_ Kso!

_ T'as voulu faire le malin, hein? Tu vas en payer le prix! Regarde bien, Tsunade. Je vais l'exécuter sous tes yeux comme je l'ai fait avec ton ancien protecteur.

Katsuo jura. Le ninja le retenait d'une poigne de fer. Il pressa un peu plus le kunai contre la peau de son cou. L'assistant sut dès lors que c'était la fin. Ce n'était pas La Mort qui allait dire le contraire. Elle avait empêché Kakashi de se mêler de cette guerre. Elle savait qu'il aurait abusé de son nouveau statut pour sauver les personnes qui formaient son entourage quand il était en vie. Mais elles ne devaient pas être sauvées, c'était leur heure. Kakashi n'avait pas apprécié d'être séparé de sa famille le temps de la guerre. Surtout que son expérience dans le domaine lui permettait de savoir que ce genre de conflit s'éternisait toujours. Cependant, il n'avait pas désobéi et était resté à l'écart du combat. La Mort se félicitait d'avoir un homme de main aussi obéissant. Elle reporta son attention sur le combat pour s'apercevoir que Katsuo avait réussi à se dégager et que Tsunade n'avait toujours pas bougé. Décidant que ce combat de clowns avait assez duré, l'ennemi jeta kunais et shurikens en direction de Tsunade qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Katsuo réagit et, en un éclair, se jeta devant Tsunade. Il reçut toutes les armes.

_ Même pas mal… Fis l'assistant en se relevant, le visage pourtant crispé par la douleur.

_ Frimeur!

_ Peut-être. Mais quand je me vante de quelque chose, je le fais.

Il arracha un des kunais plantés dans sa chair et allait continuer le combat quand Tsunade l'interrompit. Katsuo se surestimait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se battre dans cet état. L'Hokage allait prendre la relève. Elle était furieuse. Cet ennemi là allait payer pour tous les autres. Il semblait d'ailleurs avoir peur. Derrière Tsunade, Katsuo s'effondra. L'Hokage abattit son poing sur le ninja. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de l'achever. Se penchant sur l'assistant, elle le soigna avec les moyens dont elle disposait. Comme elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, elle le déposa à l'hôpital et retourna sur le champ de bataille. Elle le traversa sans l'once d'une hésitation. Les cadavres des ninjas de Konoha et de Suna jonchaient le sol. Nombreux. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Il était temps de faire cesser ce massacre. Elle s'avança sur le no man's land où les cadavres étaient encore plus élevés en nombre.

_ Maitre Tsunade! Que faites vous?

_ Je mets fin à ce massacre.

_ C'est de la folie! Lança un Anbu alors que Tsunade s'arrêtait au milieu du no man's land.

_ Écoutez-moi tous autant que vous êtes! Amis, ennemis, soldats, peu importe! Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette bataille qui ne nous mène nulle part. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle dure et elle ne nous rapporte rien si ce n'est mort et destruction. Regardez les corps autour de vous et osez dire qu'aucun de vous amis, de vos frères, de vos sœurs ou de vos parents n'en fait partie! On a tous perdu quelqu'un aujourd'hui! On s'est tous perdus dans cette guerre! J'ai commis des erreurs et j'en assumerais les conséquences quelqu'elles soient! Cependant, si je me tiens ici, au milieu des morts, au milieu du no man's land au risque de me faire descendre, c'est pour vous supplier de faire cesser ce combat et que les morts cessent de s'accumuler.

Seul le silence répondit à Tsunade. Tout le monde se considérait, réfléchissait à ce qui venait d'être dit. Elle avait entièrement raison. Ca avait assez duré. Les ninjas de Suna envoyèrent un message à l'arrière de leur champ de bataille où Gaara, leur Kazekage, se tenait. Il parcourut le message assez rapidement et prit un temps de réflexion assez long. Tsunade ne bougea pas. Elle fut rejointe par Yamato et Saï. Gaara apparut au milieu du no man's land accompagné par Kankuro et Temari.

_ J'ai cru entendre que vous vouliez signer une trêve.

_ Pas une simple trêve. Je veux que la paix revienne entre nos deux villages et que nous collaborions comme auparavant.

_ J'émettrais seulement quelques conditions à cela.

_ Je comprends aisément.

_ Dans ce cas, nous sommes d'accord.

Gaara tendit une main à Tsunade qui la serra sans hésitation. Quelques jours plus tard, l'armistice fut signée et les conditions posées: Konoha devait payer des dédommagements pour les dégâts causés par le jinchuuriki Kakashi, Tsunade devait adresser une lettre d'excuse aux parents des victimes, envoyer des hommes pour les réparations et démissionner de ses fonctions. La sannin n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Danzo fut nommé sixième Hokage. Dès lors, il fallut tout recommencer, reconstruire le village de Konoha désormais appauvri, entrainer de nouveaux hommes pour remplacer les morts au combat… Quant à Tsunade, Danzo se chargea de lui faire payer ses fautes…

Sakura se tenait devant la stèle du terrain d'entrainement numéro trois. Elle était venue rendre hommage à ses compagnons disparus au combat. Avec l'aide d'Ino, de leurs amis, de Shizune et de Tsunade, elle avait réussi à retrouver une vie normale bien que sa peine continue de la tourmenter. Elle avait déposé une gerbe de fleurs sur la tombe de Naruto précédemment. La douleur l'avait subjuguée si bien qu'elle s'était écroulée pour pleurer, pour _le_ pleurer une nouvelle fois.

_ J'ai enfin trouvé la force de venir te voir, Naruto. Ces derniers mois ont été très durs, tu sais?

Elle s'accroupit et passa l'index sur l'un des noms de la stèle. On en avait ajouté plusieurs à la fin de la guerre. Izumo et Kotetsu en faisaient partie mais ce n'était pas ceux qui retenaient l'attention de Sakura. Quatre noms seulement la désolaient:

HYUGA, HINATA

UZUMAKI, NARUTO

JIRAIYA

FUYU, KATSUO

Tous les quatre étaient morts en héros pour protéger un être cher. Danzo avait refusé l'ajout de celui de Kakashi qui était à l'origine de la situation actuelle de Konoha. Comme s'il avait voulu que ça arrive! Sakura se releva brusquement à cette pensée. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse le tenir responsable de tout ça. Elle sentit soudain qu'on l'observait. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à un nuage de fumée. S'apercevant trop tard qu'on faisait ça pour la neutraliser, elle vit le terrain d'entrainement tourner et commença à haleter. Elle tenta de sortir de cette purée de pois mais n'en fut pas capable. Quelqu'un l'assomma et ce fut le trou noir…

THE END


End file.
